Everyone deserves a second chance
by BrittLuvesSan
Summary: I really wanna be with you Santana, I've seen the world and I'm sure now more than ever that I belong with you, and I'm sure your girlfriends great but you can't recreate what you and I have. !gpBritt !Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I am back and will start with this new story. Like I said Brittana is still alive for me.**

**I hope you like it! And I will try to upload some epilogues to The Background Dancer soon!**

**To start this story of I will upload two or three chapters and will continue as often as I can.**

'' Please don't do this, I have worked my ass off to get over you.'' Santana says with a sad sigh, Brittany stands up and looks at her.

''I really wanna be with you Santana, I've seen the world and I'm sure now more than ever that I belong with you, and I'm sure your girlfriends great but you can't recreate what you and I have.'' She places a kiss on Santana's cheek and whispers.

'' It's your choice, if you want me I'm here.''

Brittany turns around and walks out of the room, she walks down the hall and stops in front of the football players locker room. Puck walks up to her and wraps an arm around her shoulders. '' You alright B?''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and sighs. '' I tried Puck but she is happy now, I will fly back to Boston tonight.''

'' What why?'' Quinn asks as she walks up to them, Brittany turns to her and smiles slightly.

'' My professor called and told me he had a few surprise tests, I told him I will fly back.''

'' You can't give up now B.'' Puck mutters softly, Brittany looks at him and sighs.

'' I love her Puck and I told her that, it's her decision now.'' Quinn shakes her head as Puck tries to say something and sighs.

'' Stop babe, Britt is right let her go we will visit her soon okay?''

Puck nods his head and sighs, Brittany looks at them and smiles slightly. '' Come on, we will go back in and I will say goodbye to everyone.''

Puck nods his head and leads both girls to the choir room, Brittany turns to Mr Schue as soon as she walks in and sighs. '' I need to go Mr Schue, but I will visit you and Emma soon.''

Will turns to her and raises an eyebrow. '' I thought you would stay the whole week.''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and smiles. '' Something came between our plans, I need to fly back tonight.''

She stumbles back as a small body collides with hers and looks down at Rachel. '' We will call Rach.'' She wipes away Rachel's tears and smiles. '' I won't forget this group, I will try to stay in contact with all of you.''

Rachel nods her head and hugs her, Brittany hugs everybody and crouches down in front of Santana. She gives her a hug and place a kiss under her ear. '' Think about it.''

Brittany turns around and walks out of the room after giving Quinn and Puck another hug, she jogs out of the school and jumps in her mothers car. After a five minute drive she parks the car and jumps out, she jogs into the house and up the stairs.

After changing and packing her stuff she walks back downstairs and into the kitchen, her mother looks up and sighs. '' Ready to go?''

Brittany hugs her and nods her head. '' Yeah, but I will be back soon mama.''

Her mother nods her head and kisses her on the cheek. '' Please stay safe and call me after the tests okay?''

Brittany nods her head and walks out of the house after saying goodbye, she jumps in the taxi she called and places her luggage next to her. '' To the airport please.''

The driver nods his head and drives off, Brittany puts her headphones on and turns her music louder.

Eight hours later she walks into her apartment and stumbles back as she is tackled in a hug, she wraps her arms around Henry and chuckles. '' We saw each other three days ago Hen.''

Henry pulls out of the hug and shrugs. '' I missed you, how was Lima and the time with Santana?''

Brittany walks into the living room after grabbing a beer and sighs. '' We sang, we talked, I kissed her and she pushed me away.''

Henry raises an eyebrow and chuckles. '' You kissed her?''

Brittany nods her head and sighs. '' I did everything we talked about, now it's her turn.''

Henry nods his head and pulls Brittany towards him, he smiles as she lays her head on his chest and turns on the TV.

**Three weeks later.**

'' I still can't believe you wrote the exams with us.'' Henry whispers as he sits next to Brittany listening to their professor.

Brittany turns to him and chuckles. '' I didn't know either.''

Henry stands up as he hears his name and walks on stage, Brittany cheers loudly and smiles the professor turns to her and smiles. '' Alright ladies and gentleman, now it's time for the last student to get her degree.''

He looks back to all parents and chuckles. '' She is the genius behind the Brittany code and graduated not even a year after joining us, she didn't know that she wrote the exams till we told her she graduated.''

Brittany walks on stage as he calls her over and smiles as everyone stands up and claps, she hears Henry holler her name and thanks the professor.

Brittany walks down the stage and stumbles back as three bodies collide with her own, she looks down and sees Quinn looking at her with a proud smile. '' What are you doing here?''

Puck kisses her on the forehead and smiles. '' Henry called us, do you really think we would miss this?''

Puck and Quinn congratulate Henry too and step back, Britt's mother pulls her daughter in a hug and smiles. '' I am so proud of you baby.''

Brittany kisses her mom on the cheek and smiles. '' I thought you had to work mam.''

Susan nods her head and chuckles. '' I have the night shift, my flight will leave soon but I didn't want to miss this baby.''

Brittany wipes away her tears and turns to Henry with a smile. '' Thank you for calling them Hen.''

Henry hugs her and smiles. '' Anything for my best friend.''

After they brought her mother to the airport and Quinn and Puck to their hotel, Henry and Brittany jog to their apartment and Brittany stops in her tracks as she sees Santana sitting on the steps to their apartment. '' Santana.''

Henry turns to her and smiles. '' I will go to Puck and drink a beer with him, good luck babe.''

Brittany shakes her head as he runs down the street before she can say something and sighs, she walks past Santana as she stands up and unlocks the door the door and leaves it open for her.

Santana walks in and closes the door behind her, she watches Brittany grab two cans of soda and follows her into the living room.

She sits down on the love seat and thanks her for the soda, she opens it and takes a sip. Brittany looks at her and sighs. '' What are you doing here San?''

Santana looks at her and sighs. '' I heard that you aced your exams and wanted to congratulate you, I also had almost a month time to think about everything you said.''

Brittany looks at her and smiles. '' And?''

Santana sits forward and sighs. '' And you can't just barge back into my life and kiss me Brittany, you are right I can't recreate what we had but you broke me!''

She looks down at her hands and sighs. '' I fought with Dani about it and she blamed me for letting you kiss me.''

Brittany looks at her and sighs. '' I broke my own heart too San, hell I broke up with my soulmate.''

'' Why did you do it?'' Santana asks looking up with tears in her eyes.

'' I knew the distance between us broke you San and every time I called you I got the mailbox, Rachel or Dani. I knew you weren't happy San, so I thought it was the best thing.''

Santana jumps up and glares at her. '' You broke up with me because you thought it was the best?''

Brittany quickly jumps up as Santana storms to the door and closes it again, she pulls Santana in her arms and tightens her grip as Santana tries to free herself and starts hitting her stomach.

'' That came out wrong I thought it was the best because Dani always told me that you were enjoying yourself drinking and flirting, I didn't want to hold you back San I wanted to see you live and enjoy your life.''

Santana walks out of her grip as soon as Britt loosens it and looks at her. '' What exactly did Dani tell you?''

Brittany walks to the big window in the living room and looks outside. '' That you enjoyed drinking and flirting with other girls, you were out every night you were free and dragged her with you.''

Santana turns Brittany around and growls. '' She lied Britt, yes I did go clubbing but I only danced with Rach and Kurt. Dani dragged me out every time I had a day off she even made sure Kurt and Rach where at work or had to study, I never flirted with someone else and mostly sat in a corner drinking.''

Brittany turns around closing her eyes huffing in anger and hits her fist against the wall. '' I can't believe I listened to that bitch.'' She turns back to Santana and sighs. '' I'm so sorry San.''

Santana shakes her head and sighs. '' Don't, I know how convincing Dani can be, but I broke up with her last week.''

Brittany frowns as she sees something on Santana's face in the light and steps forward, she tilts Santana's head and raises an eyebrow. '' Is that a black eye you tried to conceal?''

Santana quickly shakes her head and jumps back, Brittany looks at her and shakes her head. '' You never lied to me Santana, why start now?''

Santana looks down and shrugs, Brittany rolls her eyes and pulls out her phone calling Quinn putting her on speaker.

_''Hey B, everything okay?''_

Brittany sighs and pulls Santana to her couch. '' Q, why does San have a black eye?''

_'' She didn't tell you?''_

'' Nope so tell me.''

She hears Quinn sighs and looks at Santana. _'' __Just tell her San, it's better that she flips here and not in New York this weekend.__''_

Santana takes her phone as it buzzes and sighs. '' Hold on Q, Dani calls.''

She answers the call and puts it on speaker. '' Hello.''

_'' Hey babe, where are you?''_

'' In Boston, why?''

''_ What are you doing there? I wanted to take you out on a date._''

Santana rolls her eyes and sighs. '' We broke up Dani, We Are Done!''

_'' Listen here you bitch we are done when I say so, now come back and we will continue our happy relationship!''_

Brittany raises her eyebrow as she sees Santana curl into the couch and grabs the phone, she ends the call and ends her call with Quinn after hearing her mutter something about killing that bitch.

'' San please talk and don't lie to me.'' Brittany says softly, Santana looks at her and sees the concern in her eyes.

'' She started with it when we were three months together, she would hit me and say sorry the next day I tried to break up but she always came back and 'Punished' me for my behavior.''

Her eyes widen as Brittany jumps up and runs to the door, she quickly follows and yells. '' Britt no please.''

Brittany ignores her and opens the door, she runs into two pairs of arms and struggles. Puck and Henry carry her back in and into the living room, Quinn locks the door and takes the key turning to Santana. '' I knew this would happen.''

'' B calm down.'' Puck mutters as she continues struggling, Brittany shakes her head and growls.

'' That bitch hurt her Puck!''

'' Flipping out like that won't help her B, it will only bring you in jail!'' Henry yells getting right in her face, they both sigh in relief when Brittany immediately stops struggling and loosen their grip.

Brittany turns to Santana and sighs. '' Henry and I found an apartment in New York we will move in two days, Rach already made sure we could work and sing at the restaurant do you think you can stay away from Dani till then?''

Quinn looks at her and smiles. '' She will stay with me, we won't let anything happen again B.''

'' How long did you guys know?'' Brittany asks curiously, Puck looks at her and sighs.

'' We saw her eye last week, we didn't know before and I flipped too.''

Brittany takes a deep breath and slowly releases it, Henry looks at her and smiles slightly. '' B want to fly with them tomorrow?''

'' What about our stuff?'' She asks curiously, Henry looks at her and smirks.

'' We will pack everything tonight and ask Steph if she can let the movers in.''

'' Are you sure?'' Henry nods his head and smiles.

'' I will call her, start packing.''

'' We will help.'' Quinn says with a smile.

Brittany nods her head and grabs a few boxes, she gives everyone one and walks into her room.

**This is the end of chapter one, I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

'' Britt!'' Rachel yells with a big smile as Brittany walks into the loft, Brittany drops her bag and chuckles as Rachel and Kurt tackle her in a hug.

The both of them pull her into the living room and smile as their friends jump up, Brittany sees the congratulations banner and smiles. '' Thank you guys.''

Kurt turns to her and smiles. '' We thought a glee party will be perfect tonight.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles, she pulls Henry next to her and smiles. '' Guys this is Henry, Henry this is the glee club I told you about.''

She turns to Kurt and raises an eyebrow. '' Where is bow tie?''

Rachel looks at her and sighs. '' They broke up last night.''

'' What why?'' Santana asks as she hugs Kurt, Rachel looks at them and sighs.

'' Blaine cheated, again.''

Brittany rolls her eyes and hugs Kurt after Santana pulled away. '' Leave him for good Kurt, you deserve better than that ass.''

Kurt nods her head and smiles. '' I am done with him B, but this party is for you and Henry let's forget our problems for tonight okay?''

Brittany nods her head and walks into the living room, she sits down after giving everyone a hug and chuckles as Quinn and Santana sit on her lap. Mercedes turns to them and smiles. '' Did you guys talk?''

Santana nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah we were best friends before girlfriends Cedes, a friendship for over ten years and a relationship for almost five is hard to forget even when I tell everybody that I worked my ass off to forget it.''

'' Henry how is living with B?'' Kurt asks with a smile, Henry looks at the group and chuckles.

'' It's awesome she would cook for us and watch movies with me, I was afraid for random hook ups first but that never happened.''

Everyone turn to Brittany and raise an eyebrow, Brittany hides her face behind Santana's back and sighs. '' Stop looking at me like that, my heart wasn't at MIT.''

Santana chuckles as everyone coos and leans back against Brittany, Quinn watches them and smiles. Rachel gives Brittany a beer and places two wine glasses in front of Santana and Quinn, she sits down on the table and smiles. '' Want to do some karaoke, watch a movie or play truth or dare?''

Brittany turns to her and smiles. '' We already have to sing tomorrow, so no karaoke please.''

'' Truth or dare.'' Quinn, Puck, Henry, Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Mike say simultaneously.

Rachel nods her head and chuckles. '' Truth or dare it is, alright Henry you can start.''

Henry looks around and smiles. '' Q truth or dare?''

'' Truth.'' Quinn answers with a smile, Henry smiles and sits back.

'' How was high school with B?''

Quinn looks at him and chuckles. '' It was awesome but Puck and Brittany combined can be hell, they were real badass and fought a lot.''

Henry turns to Britt and rolls his eyes. '' Also nothing changed.''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and smirks. '' I only protected you Hen and in high school we protected these nerds.''

She winces as Quinn slaps the back of her head and rolls her eyes. '' These gleeks, better?''

Quinn rolls her eyes as Santana chuckles and nods her head, Quinn turns to Kurt and smiles. '' Truth or dare Hummel.''

'' Dare.'' Kurt answers with a smile, Quinn sits back and smirks.

'' I dare you to kiss Henry for two minutes.''

Brittany almost spits out her beer as she sees Henry's face and starts laughing, Henry glares at her and smirks. '' Just wait Pierce.''

Kurt walks to Henry and cups his cheek with one hand, he leans in and slowly captures his lip. Brittany sees Henry's hands on Kurt's hips and smiles.

'' They look cute together.'' Santana mutters as she sits down sideways on Brittany's lap, Brittany nods her head and smiles as Santana lays her head on her shoulder.

Quinn looks at the time and smiles. '' Alright guys.''

Henry pulls back and smiles as Kurt sits down next to him, he looks at Brittany and smirks. '' B, truth or dare?''

'' Truth.'' Henry chuckles and sits forward.

'' What was your last dirty dream about?'' Brittany's eyes widen and she shakes her head.

'' Okay no! Dare.'' Henry starts laughing and sits back.

'' I dare you to…'' He cuts himself of as he hears the door open and everyone turn their heads, Brittany's eyebrows raise as she sees Blaine coming in making out with someone and she glances at Kurt.

She sees the hurt in his eyes and glances to Henry, Henry nods his head understanding her silent question and pulls Kurt in a hug. Brittany pushes Quinn on Puck's lap and taps Santana's thigh, she jumps up as soon as Santana stands up and walks to Blaine.

She pulls him off the boy and pins him to the wall. '' What the fuck dude!''

Blaine's eyes widen and he quickly looks around. '' I thought no one was home!''

'' This isn't your home anymore.'' Rachel yells from the living room.

Brittany grabs the keys out of his hands and throw them into the living room, she turns to the boy and nods to the door. '' Leave.''

She turns back to Blaine as soon as he left and glares at him. '' Seriously?''

Blaine pushes her back and glares. '' Shut up and think about your own ruined relationship! You listened to some girl that told you to let Santana go!''

'' We didn't tell him.'' Rachel and Kurt immediately say as Santana glares at them, Brittany looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

'' You knew what she did?'' Blaine nods his head and shrugs.

'' I never liked you Brittany, San deserves better.''

Brittany turns around as she hears someone run and grabs Santana around her waist, Quinn walks to them and holds Santana around the waist. '' You knew what Dani did and you decided to let it happen? What the fuck bow tie!''

Blaine turns to Santana and smiles. '' You deserve better Santana, Brittany was far away and who knows maybe she cheated on you.''

'' I'm not you, I will never cheat on the person I love.'' Brittany answers almost immediately, Henry walks to her and holds her back.

'' He isn't worth it B, Kurt needs us now.''

'' Who are you?'' Blaine asks, Henry turns to him and smirks.

'' Your worst nightmare if you don't leave now.''

Blaine looks at them and shakes his head. '' He deserved it you know.''

Henry holds Kurt back as he runs to Blaine and shakes his head, he wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and pulls him in a hug. Brittany let's go of Santana and slaps Blaine, she pins him against the wall and growls.

'' I swear to god, if you don't leave now and leave Kurt alone you will regret it.''

Everyone watches in shock as Blaine knees her in the stomach and hits her, Brittany grabs him by his collar and opens the door she throws him out and takes the engagement ring that lays by the keys.

'' Rach grab his stuff.'' She throws the ring at him and kicks him in the stomach as he tries to pull her down, Rachel runs out with his suitcases and throw them down. Brittany pulls her back in and locks the door, she walks into the kitchen and grabs an ice pack for her cheek.

She turns around as she hears the front door open again and growls as she sees Blaine, Puck sees him running to Brittany and quickly walks to them. Henry holds him back and shakes his head, Brittany chuckles as she sees Blaine jogging to her and performs a roundhouse kick.

Everyone gasps and Brittany quickly grabs him again, she grabs all the keys out of his pocket and throws them to Rachel. Rachel takes three sets and throws one back, Brittany throws him out again and locks the door.

She ignores the banging and walks to Kurt, she pulls him in a hug and sighs. '' If you let him in again, I will hurt you.''

Kurt hugs her back and sighs. '' I am done with him B, he hurts me too much.''

Brittany nods her head and let's go of him, Henry turns to the group and chuckles as he sees them looking at Britt with wide eyes. '' Britt and I followed a self defense class, she knew how to fight before but she learned some new things too.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles, she grabs Quinn's hand and pulls her into the kitchen. '' Please excuse us for a second.''

She closes the door behind them and turns to Quinn. '' Is he right? Does she deserve better?''

Quinn shakes her head and pulls Brittany in a hug as she sees tears in her eyes. '' No Britt don't listen to him.''

Brittany pulls back and sighs. '' But I broke her heart Q.''

'' You didn't, Dani broke both of our hearts B.'' Santana whispers as she walks in joining the hug, Quinn let's go of her and walks out of the kitchen.

'' Were you happy with her?'' Brittany asks softly, Santana shakes her head and sighs.

'' I was the first month but then she started being abusive, whenever we were together I would sit on my phone and scroll through our old pictures.''

Brittany looks down at the floor and sighs. '' If I didn't listen to her, this would never happen.''

Santana lifts her head with a finger under a chin and shrugs. '' You don't know that the distance would still be a problem B, I never stopped loving you B but I really missed my best friend.''

Brittany looks at her and smiles slightly. '' I missed you too S.''

Santana kisses her on the cheek and smiles. '' Want to go back?'' Brittany nods her head and opens the door, they both start chuckling as Quinn, Puck and Henry tumble in and look down.

Brittany raises an eyebrow and sighs. '' Nothing changed Q.'' Quinn stands up and blushes.

'' Yeah but when we see you in tears it has to be something bad.''

Brittany smiles and pulls her in a hug. '' I missed you Fabray.''

Quinn smiles as Puck joins the hug and sighs. '' I missed you too B.''

Puck looks at her and smiles. '' I missed my special lesbro.''

Brittany hits his arm and groans. '' Never call me that again Puck.''

Puck chuckles and wraps his arm around her shoulders. '' You know that I love you B.''

Brittany chuckles and walks into the living room with him, she sits back down after grabbing her beer and looks at Kurt. '' You okay?''

Kurt nods his head and smiles as Henry sits down next to him, Brittany wraps her arm around Santana as she sits down on her lap and takes a sip of her beer. Henry looks at her and smirks. '' Ready for your dare?''

Brittany nods her head and chuckles. '' Yeah bring it Hen.''

Henry chuckles and sits back. '' I will go easy after the action you had, take off your shirt for three rounds.''

Brittany rolls her eyes and takes off her shirt, Quinn bites back a chuckle as she sees Santana biting her lip and shakes her head. Brittany saw Santana's reaction and smirks, she takes a sip of her beer and turns to Q. '' Truth of dare Q?''

Quinn rolls her eyes and sits up. '' Dare.'' She takes off her shirt and throws it to Britt, Brittany shakes her head and chuckles. Quinn turns to Mercedes and smiles. '' Truth or dare Cedes?''

Mercedes smiles and takes the last sip of her wine. '' Dare.''

'' I dare you to call a random number and flirt with the person for three minutes.''

Brittany holds out her hand for Mercedes phone and smirks. '' Please let me dial a number.''

Mercedes gives her the phone and sighs, she takes it as soon as Brittany holds it out again and puts it on speaker. Her eyes widen as she hears Sam's voice and she looks at Brittany shaking her head, Brittany looks at her and smiles. '' A dare is a dare Cedes, go outside if you want.''

Mercedes nods her head and walks on the balcony, Quinn turns to her and smiles. '' Why do you know Sam's number?''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and smiles. '' He visited us sometimes and we hang out a lot, he is a really good friend and he misses Cedes.''

'' Cedes misses him too.'' Rachel slurs with a giggle, Brittany starts laughing as she sees her drinking a bottle of jack and shakes her head.

'' Berry truth or dare?''

'' Dare.'' Rachel slurs with a big smile, Brittany looks at her and smirks.

'' Go to bed.'' Rachel nods her head and jumps up, Brittany watches her run upstairs after yelling good night and chuckles.

Mercedes walks back inside and sits down after placing a kiss on Brittany's cheek. '' I don't know what you did B, but Sam only said good things about you and wants to meet up.''

Brittany looks at her and smiles. '' I told him that college won't be the end of a relationship if both fight for it, he loves you Cedes and he never stopped hell even his siblings asked about you.''

Mercedes chuckles and nods her head. '' Thank you B.'' Brittany just nods her head and smiles.

'' Just don't break him Cedes, I managed to catch him the first time with Ry's help but it hurts seeing guppy like that.''

Mercedes nods her head and smiles. '' I promise B.'' Kurt claps his hands and chuckles as they turn to him.

'' I love you guys but it's time for bed, are you all crashing here?'' Brittany nods her head and smirks.

'' Yeah Rach told us that Ry can crash in her room, I will bring San up and crash in the guest room with Q and Puck.''

Kurt nods his head and stands up, after they cleaned up Brittany walks back to the couch and picks Santana up bridal style. She follows Quinn upstairs and walks into Santana's room, she lays her down on the bed and shakes her awake. '' San you need to take out your contacts.''

She walks into the bathroom and wets a towel, after grabbing the cups for the contacts she walks back and sits down. She takes the contacts out of Santana's hand and puts them in the cups, she turns Santana's face and wipes her make-up.

After throwing the towel in the hamper she walks back to Santana and places a kiss on her forehead, she turns around to walk to the door and stops as she feels a hand grabbing her shirt.

'' Stay B.'' Brittany shakes her head and smiles.

'' I will be in Q's room.'' Santana pulls her back and sighs.

'' I just want to cuddle, I missed your cuddles.''

Brittany slowly nods her head with a sigh and climbs into bed after putting on some of Santana's old sweats, she quickly writes Quinn a text and wraps an arm around Santana.

Santana scoots back and sighs contently as she feels Brittany tightening her hold on her, Brittany places a kiss on her shoulder and smiles. '' Good night S.''

'' Good night Britt-Britt.'' She mutters softly and pulls the comforter over them.


	3. Chapter 3

**One week later:**

Brittany leans back against the bar with a yawn and looks around the restaurant, Rachel slides up next to her and smiles. '' You okay B?''

Brittany nods her head and chuckles. '' Yeah only tired as fuck, Henry and I finished unpacking around 5 and woke up around 9.''

Rachel chuckles and gives her a red bull, she gives Henry one as he walks by and turns back to Brittany. '' Dani will come today, yesterday was her last day of vacation.''

Brittany nods her head and smirks. '' Yeah I know.'' Rachel rolls her eyes and sighs.

'' Don't do anything that can get you fired B.''

Gunther walks out and chuckles. '' She told me about it Rachel, I won't fire her as long as she clears it outside.''

Rachel nods her head and stands up as Puck and Quinn walk in, Gunther turns to Brittany and smiles. '' She will be here in five minutes, you and Santana can take a break.''

Brittany nods her head and puts her notepad and pen on the counter, she walks to Santana and pulls her out of the restaurant. She sits down on the fire escape stairs and pulls Santana down next to her. '' Dani will be here soon.''

Santana cuddles into her and sighs. '' I don't want to see you fighting B, she is a bitch.''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and places a kiss on her forehead. '' I will try to only use words San.''

Santana nods her head and sighs, Brittany wraps an arm around her shoulders and kisses her forehead again.

'' What the fuck, you cheating bitch!'' Brittany looks up as she hears someone yell and raises an eyebrow as she sees a girl with blue hair.

'' Oh god a smurf.'' Santana bites back a chuckle and stands up.

'' Cheating? We broke up Dani!''

Brittany stands up as Dani walks to Santana and stays behind her, Dani glares at Santana and shakes her head.

'' Just like I said over the phone, I decide when we break up!''

Santana shakes her head and chuckles. '' You can't control me Dani, I broke up with you.''

Dani glares at the blonde behind Santana and sneers. '' So you met the next blonde thing and decided to date her?''

Santana shakes her head and smirks. '' Dani please meet my best friend Brittany, Britt this is Dani.''

Dani's eyes widen and she quickly takes a step forward. '' Your fucking ex? Are you serious?''

Brittany pushes Santana behind her as Dani raises her hand and she catches it before it can hit her, she pushes Dani back and glares at her. '' Don't even think about hitting her when I am around!''

Dani pushes Brittany back and chuckles. '' You think I am scared of a girl with a dick? I'm not scared of a freak!''

Brittany chuckles and crosses her arms in front of her chest. '' Feels good to have Blaine kiss your ass right? I am only saying this once, leave her alone Dani.''

'' She is still my girl.'' Brittany shakes her head and smirks.

'' She was never yours, you probably had her with you but her heart was still reserved for me.'' Brittany takes a step forward and glares at her. '' You managed to convince me to break up with Santana, but you are lucky that Santana and our friends managed to convince me to not break every fucking bone in your body!''

Dani hits her in the stomach and chuckles. '' I am not afraid of you, and Santana belongs to me!''

Brittany shakes her head and sighs. '' She belongs to no one! Santana can date who she wants, but I am glad she dumped your abusive ass.''

Brittany turns to Santana and takes her hand, she walks into the restaurant and to the bar. Santana turns to her and sighs. '' You okay?''

Brittany shows her a small space between her fingers and sighs. '' I was so close to kicking her ass.''

She looks behind her as she feels four pairs of arms around her waist and smiles as she sees Henry and Rachel hugging her, she sees Kurt hugging Santana and takes a sip of her red bull. '' Come on we have one more song and after that we can go home.''

'' Who will sing?'' Rachel asks with a smile, Brittany steps out of her arms and smirks.

'' I will.'' She walks to the small stage and takes two microphones, she lifts one and smiles.

'' Hey guys, it's time for our last song and I would like to call one of my best friends on stage to sing it with me.''

She walks to Puck and smiles as he immediately takes the mic. '' You know the song.''

She jogs back to the stage and turns the instrumental on, Puck walks to her and starts singing with a smile.

There goes my heart beating  
Cause you are the reason  
I'm losing my sleep  
Please come back now

Quinn walks to Santana and wraps an arm around her waist, Henry takes both of their hands and leads them into a slow dance. Brittany watches them with a smile and sings the next verse.

There goes my mind racing  
And you are the reason  
That I'm still breathing  
I'm hopeless now

Puck wraps an arm around Brittany's shoulder and watches his girlfriend dance, they both sing the next part and walk towards them.

I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
_Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken_  
Oh, cause **I need you to see**  
That you are the reason

Puck pushes Brittany towards Santana and smiles as Henry twirls her towards Britt, Puck takes his girlfriend in his arms and smiles as Britt sings the next verse.

There goes my hands shaking  
And you are the reason  
My heart keeps bleeding  
I need you now oh

Puck looks down at his girlfriend and smiles as Rachel, Kurt and Henry join them singing in the background. Brittany twirls Santana in her arms and smiles slightly.

If I could turn back the clock  
I'd** make sure the light defeated the dark**  
I'd** spend every hour**, of every day _oh_  
Keeping you safe _oh_

Brittany looks down at Santana as the song ends and wipes away her tears, Santana cuddles into her and sniffles. '' Damn B.''

Brittany smiles and tightens her hold on Santana, Quinn watches them with a smile and pecks Puck on his lips. '' Did you plan this?''

Puck nods his head and smiles. '' Yeah.''

Brittany let's go of Santana as she feels someone tap her shoulder and turns around, she hears gasps around her as Dani slaps her and rolls her eyes.

She holds her hand up as she hears someone growl and shakes her head, she turns back to Dani and smirks. '' No need to show everyone that you are an abusive piece of shit, but if you really want to slap someone and leave a good mark do it like this.''

She slaps Dani before she can react and walks to the bar, she grabs her jacket from behind it and turns to Gunther. '' See you in two days?''

Gunther nods his head and smiles. '' I will plan work hours for you and your friends without Dani.''

Brittany nods her head and puts on her jacket, she takes the jackets of her friends and walks passed a stunned Dani. '' Come on, I don't want to smell Smurf a second longer.''

Santana chuckles and wraps an arm around her waist, the group follows them outside and walk down the street towards the loft. Rachel opens the loft door and Brittany walks in, she walks into the living room and smiles brightly.

'' Guppy!''

Sam starts laughing and jumps up, he tackles her in a hug and pulls Henry in it too. He chuckles as everyone join them in a group hug and kisses Brittany on her cheek. '' Thank you B.''

Brittany pulls out of the hug and pulls him into the living room. '' You're welcome, how's college?''

Sam sits down next to her. '' Great, oh and congrats guys.'' Brittany smiles as Mercedes sits down next to Sam and look at him.

'' Thanks.'' Sam wraps an arm around her and smirks.

'' I knew you would ace everything B.'' He raises an eyebrow as Santana sits down on her lap after giving them a bottle of beer and smiles. '' Thank god, I am glad you talked.''

Santana smiles and cuddles into Britt. '' I am too trouty.''

Rachel sits down on the table in front of them and smiles. '' Kurt and I want to go clubbing, anyone joining us?''

Brittany is the only one that shakes her head and yawns. '' Nope, I'm going home and sleep.''

Rachel looks at her and pouts. '' You sure?'' She sighs as Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Crash here? It's weekend we can have a glee day tomorrow.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles, Santana stands up and smiles. '' Come on girls.'' She kisses Brittany on her cheek and smiles. '' We will get dressed, after that you can crash in my room.''

As soon as the girls walked out, Brittany stretches her legs and lays down on the couch. '' Wake me when you guys leave?''

Sam stands up and nods his head, he catches the blanket Puck throws to him and throws it over Britt. He follows Puck and Henry into the kitchen and grabs another beer, Brittany turns on her right side and closes her eyes with a soft sigh.

Four hours later Brittany wakes up as her phone rings and groans, she grabs it and blindly takes the call. '' This better be good.''

_'' __B, Dani and Blaine are here._'' Puck yells over the phone

Brittany sits up and groans. '' Where are you guys?''

_'' Moving sensation, two blocks away from the diner.''_

'' I'm on my way, keep them away from Santana and Kurt.'' She cancels the call and runs up the stairs into Santana's room, she grabs her black skinny jeans out of the bag and puts it on after putting compression shorts on.

After putting a white blouse on, she quickly does her hair and make-up and calls a cab. She jogs down the stairs after putting on the necklace Santana gave her on their one year anniversary and grabs her leather jacket, she walks out of the door as she hears a car honk and jogs to the cab.

After giving the driver the address she sends Puck a text and puts her phone back in her pocket.

After a ten minute ride she gives the driver money and jumps out of the cab, she jogs to Quinn as she sees her standing outside and sighs. '' Did they try anything?''

Quinn rolls her eyes and sighs. '' They try to talk to them the whole time, Dani got angry after Santana ignored her again.''

Brittany follows Quinn inside after showing her ID and sees the group sitting in a booth with shots in front of them, She quickly jogs to them with Quinn and grabs two glasses. Quinn takes hers and smirks. '' Bottoms up!''

Brittany looks around the table and raises an eyebrow. '' Where are San and Henry?''

Rachel points to the dance floor and smiles. '' San wanted to dance.''

Brittany smiles and takes another shot, Quinn taps her shoulder and points to Dani. Brittany rolls her eyes as she sees her walking to Santana and turns to the group with a smirk. '' Excuse me for a sec.''


	4. Chapter 4

_'' Excuse me for a sec.''_

Brittany quickly jogs to them and slides between Santana and Dani, Dani looks up glaring at her and growls. '' Go away freak.''

Brittany raises an eyebrow and shakes her head. '' Leave her alone Smurf.''

She catches the fist Dani throws at her and turns her arm behind her back, she pushes Dani out of the club and groans as she feels a kick in the back of her knee. Puck runs to Blaine as he sees the kick and grabs him by the collar, he follows Brittany outside and pushes Blaine to Dani.

Brittany takes off her leather jacket as she sees Dani's face turn into one full of rage and throws it to Henry, Dani and Blaine both run to her and try to tackle her down. Brittany sidesteps the both of them and looks to the side as she feels a pair of arms around her waist, she shakes her head as she sees Santana and bites her lip. '' step back please, I don't want this bitch hurting you more.''

Quinn and Rachel both step next to Brittany and glare at Dani, Quinn crosses her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow. '' Leave Dani!''

Brittany pushes Quinn away as Dani tries to slap her and pins Dani to the wall. '' I am done with playing nice Smurf, leave now!''

All the boys wince as soon as Dani knees Brittany in the crotch and grab their own, Brittany blocked most of it with her thigh and smirks. '' All good boys, I already suspected such a low blow from her.''

She grabs Dani by the collar and pulls her towards her. '' Leave Santana and my friends alone Dani, or I will make your life a living hell!''

She turns them around and pushes her to Blaine, Santana tackles Brittany in a hug and looks at her. '' You okay?''

Dani sees this and shakes her head and runs to them, Quinn sees it and quickly pulls Santana to her. Brittany rolls her eyes and sidesteps her again, she kicks the back of Dani's knee and rams two fingers into her neck.

Henry chuckles as he sees Dani's body go limp and turns to Brittany. '' Did you seriously use the soldier move?''

Brittany turns to him and smirks. '' I didn't want to ruin her face more than it already is.''

Henry barks out a laugh and laughs louder as everyone joins in, Brittany turns on her heels and walks to Blaine. She sees Puck and Sam still pinning him to the wall and smirks. '' I don't want to hurt girls, but you will be the only exception.''

She grabs him by the collar and knees him in the crotch. '' That's for cheating multiple times!'' She throws him on top of Dani and turns to the group. '' Are you all okay?''

She sighs in relief as they nod their heads and walks to them, she smiles as Santana hugs her and kisses her on the head. Quinn looks at her and smiles.

'' You still tired?''

Brittany shakes her head and chuckles. '' No not really.'' Santana lifts her head and looks at the group.

'' I am ready to go home and party there, I don't want to see them again tonight.''

Quinn nods her head in agreement and intertwines her hand with Puck, she pulls him to the street and whistles for a cab. Brittany and Henry follow her lead and hail two more cabs to fit all of them, Brittany jumps in the last cab with Santana, Mercedes and Sam and tells him the address to the loft.

Santana cuddles into Brittany and sighs softly. '' Did they hurt you?'' Brittany shakes her head and smiles.

'' No I blocked most of it San.'' Santana nods her head and sighs in relief, She grabs money out of her purse and hands it the driver as he stops in front if the loft. The group fill out of the three cabs and stumble on to the board walk, Brittany watches them and chuckles. '' Damn I need some shots to get to the level you guys are at.''

Santana chuckles and shakes her head. '' We are at different levels Britt-Britt, I only had a glass of wine and one shot Q, Henry and Puck had five shots and a beer.''

She turns to the group and smiles slightly. '' You guys can go up, I kinda want to take a walk.'' She turns to Brittany biting her lip and sighs. '' Want to join me?''

Brittany nods her head and follows her down the sidewalk after she made sure Rachel had her keys, she jogs a little to keep up with her and slows down as soon as she walks next to her. She wraps an arm around her shoulders and looks down. '' Are you really okay San?''

Santana leans a little bit into her and nods her head, she walks further into the park around the corner and sits down on one of the banks pulling Brittany down. She cuddles into Brittany and looks up biting her lip as she sees a hand print where Dani slapped her. '' Are you really not hurt?''

Brittany looks down after gazing at the stars in above them and looks down at Santana locking eyes with familiar brown eyes filled with concern and hatred, she shakes her head and smiles stroking a thumb over her cheek. '' They didn't hurt me at all, I really blocked most of it sweetie.''

Santana smiles slightly as she hears the term of endearment easily slipping past Britt's lips and slowly lifts her hand from her lap up to her cheek, she bites her lip as she cups the cheek with the hand print and slowly strokes her thumb over the print.

Brittany smiles slightly and leans into the touch, she turns her head and places a kiss on the palm of her hand. '' No need to plan how to kill them San, I don't want to visit or bail you out of jail again.''

She laughs as Santana hits her in the stomach with her other hand and wraps her arms around her, she chuckles as she buries her face in her neck muttering. '' Happened once and you won't let me live that one down.''

She looks down and raises an eyebrow. '' How would you feel when you get a call Christmas eve, and someone asks if you can bail your girlfriend out because she kicked someones ass?''

Santana bites her lip and locks eyes with Britt's cool blue's. '' Come on that bitch deserved it, she spread the rumor that you cheated on me when I was sick and only because she saw you yawning in class looking tired as fuck and with red marks down your neck. '' She looks away and smiles slightly.

'' But you were so tired because you rushed over after motocross practice and work in Burt's garage everyday to take care of me and cuddle with me.''

Brittany chuckles and shrugs. '' I would do it again in a heartbeat, you had a really bad fever that week. I remember staying up three nights in a row because you were sleeping and I wanted to make sure your fever temperature didn't rise, I jumped up every hour to fill the bucket with ice cold water next to your bed for the washcloth I held against your neck. ''

Santana looks back up at her and bites her lip. '' I felt like shit that week, but every time you came over I just felt a little bit better. Mom was surprised that you took such good care of me because you had the reputation of a badass, but dad told her that you would walk through fire to make me happy.''

'' I will still do that.'' Brittany mutters softly breaking eye contact, she looks down at her hands and sighs. '' I promised myself at the beginning of our relationship that I would never break your heart, but I broke that promise and listened to a blue haired bitch.''

Santana shakes her head and lifts her head with a finger, she bites her lip as she sees the hurt in the blue eyes she loves so much and sighs. '' Stop blaming yourself Britt-Britt, I don't blame you. Yes it did hurt like hell but you were right, the distance was too much and we really didn't have the time to visit each other often.''

'' I would've traveled every weekend tho, but every time I called you that bitch answered and told me that you already had plans.''

Santana bites her lip and sighs softly. '' I know that you would travel to New York every weekend Britt-Britt but I didn't want you too, you wanted me to enjoy college and that is what I wished for you too.'' She leans in and places a kiss on the corner of her mouth. '' We were both hurt Britt-Britt, but we are here now let us enjoy whatever the future brings us and ignore smurf and bowtie okay?''

Brittany nods her head and slowly stands up as she sees Santana shiver. '' Let's go back in, it's getting cold.'' She takes off her leather jacket as they walk back through the park and wraps it around Santana, she wraps her arm around her shoulders and pulls her into her body trying to keep her warm.

Santana smiles slightly as smells Brittany's perfume and cuddles into her, they both step into the elevator as soon as they arrive back at her building and lean against the back wall enjoying the comfortable silence.

Brittany drops her arm to take Santana's keys out of the pocket of her jeans and opens the loft door, she opens it and walks in quickly pulling Santana inside. Rachel looks up as they walk in and smiles brightly. '' Brittana! Just in time for a few rounds of truth and dare!''

Brittany hears her friends chuckle and looks down at Santana. '' Brittana?'' Santana shrugs her shoulders and chuckles, she follows Brittany to the empty spot on the couch and sits down in her lap still keeping her leather jacket around her shoulders. She locks eyes with Quinn as she looks at them and bites her lip slowly shaking her head, she sees Quinn smile sadly and smiles mouthing. '' Soon.''

She sits up as Quinn nods her head and bites her lip to hide her smile as she hears Brittany growl softly at the lost of body contact, she looks around and smirks. '' Are we all playing?'' She smirks as everyone nod their heads and looks around the group. '' Alright I will start, Cedes truth or dare?''

Mercedes looks up eyes widening and raises an eyebrow. '' The fuck Satan?'' She rolls her eyes as Santana just raises an eyebrow and sighs. '' Truth.''

Brittany leans forward with a smirk and whispers something in her ear, Santana nods her head with a small smile and turns back to look at Mercedes. '' Do you love trouty?''

She leans back against Brittany as she sees Mercedes mouth opening and closing and smirks, Mercedes rolls her eyes and glares slowly nodding her head. '' Yes I do love him, I am glad we will try it again.''

Sam smiles and wraps an arm around her waist, Mercedes looks around and smiles. '' B truth or dare?''

Brittany thanks Rachel as she hands her a bottle of beer and turns to Mercedes smirking. '' Truth, I don't trust you with a dare after Santana targeted you.''

Mercedes leans back against Sam with a laugh and shrugs. '' Do you love Santana?''

'' Hm more than I love dancing and motocross.'' Santana's head snaps around as she hears the sincerity behind the words and bites her lip as she sees her flush red after realizing what she muttered, she glances at the other gleeks and sees them watching Brittany with dropped jaws knowing how much she loves both things.

Brittany clears her throat and looks around the group. '' Hen truth or dare?''

'' Nu-uh Brittany Susan Pierce, do you mean it?'' Quinn asks with wide eyes sitting forward, Brittany groans and drops her head hiding behind Santana.

'' Yes.'' She mumbles softly, she lifts her head and turns to Quinn. '' Come on guys all of you knew no matter how busy I was with both things, Santana always came and still will come in first. I would give up on everything just to make sure she is happy, heck I even broke both of our hearts because I wanted her to enjoy college and New York without me holding her back.''

'' Yeah I remember the day you had motocross practice before a big tournament and you skipped it because San fell off the pyramid.'' Quinn mutters looking at her with a small smile, Puck nods his head in agreement and chuckles.

'' Damn I never saw you run so fast B, you were back at school within five minutes and you sat through a four hour lecture from Mr John telling you about how important that training was the next day.''

Santana nods her head and smiles slightly. '' Remember the week I had that really high fever? B and I just talked about it.''

Sam nods his head and laughs. '' Oh yeah B walked around like a zombie that week.''

'' What happened?'' Henry asks curiously, Kurt turns to Henry and smiles.

'' Santana had a really high fever and had to stay at home for one week and Britt took care of her after working at my dads garage and motocross practice, I am not sure but I think she didn't sleep at all that week.''

Brittany chuckles and looks at Henry. '' I slept seven hours in five days, I drove immediately to Santana after work or practice and made sure her fever didn't rise. San's parents tried to send me away the first night but after a small discussion her dad just told me to stay because he saw how much I cared about her, I had the reputation of a badass but I always had a soft spot for San after she moved to Lima.''

Quinn nods her head and chuckles. '' Damn we were friends for three years by then, but the second Santana walked into the school and asked you for directions you offered her to walk her to class instead of telling her to fuck off.''

Puck chuckles and punches Britt's shoulder playfully. '' You even kicked my ass because I made an inappropriate comment.''

Brittany blushes and hides her face behind Santana again. '' Can we please change the subject?''

Santana chuckles and leans back against her muttering. '' Why? I think it's cute to hear how you changed for me and how you changed just to show my parents that you were worth it.''

'' She did what?'' Henry asks with a chuckle, Santana turns to him and smiles.

'' My parents forbade me to hang around Britt because she had a bad reputation around town and we were already dating by then so they told me to break up with her, I called Brittany in tears and she immediately came over without leather jacket and all other badass shit she wore.'' Santana glances at a blushing Brittany and smiles slightly turning back to Henry. '' She asked my parents if they had time for a conversation and they just talked for hours, after that my dad was okay with us dating and my mom warmed up to her after she took care of me when I was sick or when they both woke up to coffee and breakfast already made.''

She turns back to Brittany and smiles slightly. '' They also saw through the reason why you broke up with me and told me that Dani had something to do with it, but I didn't want to listen to them now I kinda regret that. They tried to contact you but you changed your number and your mom told them that she had fate that we would find our way back to each other, but she didn't give them your new number.''

Quinn hits Brittany's arm and growls. '' Yeah I still hate you for doing that bitch!''

'' Ow! Fuck Fabray!'' Brittany yelps quickly stroking her arm, she turns a soft glare to Santana as she snickers and shakes her head.

Quinn smirks as she sees the softened glare Brittany threw at Santana and shakes her head. '' Lopez, truth or dare?''

Santana turns to look at her and raises an eyebrow. '' Dare.'' She stands up as Brittany excuses herself to go to the bathroom and follows her with her eyes.

Quinn smirks and leans back against her boyfriend. '' I dare you to close your eyes and not open them until I say so, I will ask a few questions and I want an honest answer.''

Santana frowns but slowly nods her head closing her eyes with a sigh. '' I swear to god Q, if you ask fucked up questions again I will kill you.''

Quinn chuckles and pats her knee. '' Shut up and listen.'' She waits till Santana nods her head and sighs. '' If you close your eyes and imagine your future, who is the person you want to have near you at all times?''

'' Brittany.'' Santana answers without hesitation, Henry smiles knowing what Quinn tries and sits forward clearing his throat.

'' What makes a weekend perfect for you?''

'' Being near Brittany and spending time with all of you.'' Santana answers again without hesitation, Quinn leans forward and mutters.

'' If there was one person you can kiss tonight, who would that be?''

'' Brittany.'' Santana answers within a second, Quinn nods her head and smiles.

'' Then open your eyes and go for it Santana, she made the move back in Lima it is your turn to be brave now.''

Santana opens her eyes and bites her lip looking around, she sees all her friends nod their heads silently telling her to go and quickly jumps up. She jogs out of the living room and bumps into Brittany as she tries to walk into the living room, Brittany immediately wraps an arm around her waist to hold her up and raises an eyebrow.

'' Whoa San where is the f…''


	5. Chapter 5

_'' Whoa San where is the f…'' _

Santana cuts her off by capturing her lips with her own and wraps her arms around Brittany's shoulders, Brittany's eyes widen but they slowly close as she feels the familiar feel of Santana's lips on her own.

She tightens her hold around her waist and turns them around as she hears their friends cheer, Santana slowly pulls out of the kiss and leans their foreheads together biting her lip softly.

Brittany leads her into the kitchen and kicks the door behind her close, she looks down at Santana and sighs softly. '' Wow, what was that for?''

Santana pulls herself on top of the counter and pulls Brittany between her legs, she plays with a lock of her blonde hair and sighs softly. '' Q and Henry made me realize that I can't imagine a future without you B, I had to do this back in Lima and I am sorry for turning you down that day.''

She puts a finger on Britt's lips as she tries to say something and shakes her head. '' No listen please.'' She drops her finger as Brittany nods her head and sighs softly. '' It was always you Britt-Britt nobody can make me as happy as you, it killed me to turn you down that day and seeing you leave for Boston right after broke my heart.''

She slowly cups Brittany's jaw and looks into the blue eyes she loves so much. '' Us breaking up was both of our faults, I just had to fight for us but I didn't. I just gave up because I thought it was the best because of the distance between us, you don't even want to know how much my parents tried to convince me to go to Boston and win you back mom even offered to buy me a ticket.''

She smiles as Brittany chuckles and sighs. '' We both made mistakes Britt-Britt but I really missed you and being around you these last few weeks really made me realize what I lost, I want to be with you B I really do but I am scared that it won't be the same as it was in high school.''

Brittany shakes her head and wraps her arms around her waist smiling slightly. '' We aren't in high school anymore San of course it will be different, but we also grew up and we can learn from our mistakes.'' She runs a hand up Santana's body biting her lip as she feels her shiver and cups her jaw softly pecking her on the lips. '' I know we dated before but I would like to take you out on a date again and just look how it goes take one step at a time, I don't want to dive into a relationship I want to build it up slowly and show you how much I care about you San. Soo Santana Marie Lopez, will you go on a date with me?''

'' I want that too Britt-Britt and I would love to go on a date with you.'' She chuckles as she hears a dull high five on the other side of the door and leans their foreheads together. '' Taking it one step at a time is a good idea, but can we still cuddle?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' Of course we can San.'' She leans forward and captures her lips in a soft loving kiss again, she pulls away before Santana can deepen the kiss and winks reaching for the door. She steps aside as she opens the door and laughs as Quinn tumbles in, they both raise an eyebrow and Brittany shakes her head.

'' Privacy much Q?''

Quinn stands up and wipes some invisible dust off her clothes, she tackles Brittany in a hug and squeals. '' Brittana is on.''

Brittany rolls her eyes as she hears everyone in the room cheer and shakes her head hugging Quinn back, she places a kiss on her head and sighs. '' Thanks Q.''

Quinn just smiles and pushes Brittany out of the way, she immediately hugs Santana as Brittany stumbles to the side and smiles. '' I am glad you pulled your head out of your ass San.''

Santana kisses her cheek and smiles. '' Thank you for helping me with that Q.''

Puck and Henry both jog into the kitchen and lift Brittany up in a hug, Brittany laughs and wraps an arm around their shoulders. Henry smiles and places a kiss on her cheek. '' Now I can't joke about you needing to get laid again.''

Brittany rolls her eyes as the other three burst out laughing and hits him on the back of his head. '' Shut up Ry.''

Henry smirks and places her down, he turns to Santana and smiles slightly. '' B warned me for Snixx, but if you ever break her heart I will hunt you down.''

Santana glances at Brittany and sees her worrying her bottom lip between her teeth knowing that she normally doesn't react good to threats, she turns back to Henry and smiles. '' Don't worry, I lost her once because I didn't fight for us. I don't want to lose her again, I love her Henry.''

Henry nods his head and smiles. '' I can see that I am glad B found her way back to you.''

Brittany pushes him softly before he can say more and sticks out her tongue as he turns to her with a glare. '' You talk too much Ry.''

'' Whoa wait a minute.'' Santana mutters as she sees something glistening in Britt's mouth. '' Since when do you have a tongue piercing?''

Henry chuckles and walks to Brittany wrapping an arm around her shoulder. '' We got one together last year.''

'' You serious?'' Quinn asks shocked, she chuckles as they both nod their heads and tilts her head. '' Show us.''

Brittany chuckles and they simultaniously stick out their tongue, Henry showing his tongue ring with the Captain America symbol and Brittany showing her ring with a blue ball and a middle finger on it. '' It's a glow in the dark.''

'' How did we not notice it before?'' Puck asks curiously.

Henry chuckles and shrugs. '' I have no idea I play with my piercing all the time, B normally does too but I didn't see her do it these last few days.'' He glances at his best friend and chuckles. '' She has two tats too.''

'' What?'' Quinn and Santana exclaim in shock, Brittany jumps at their outburst and quickly hits Henry's arm.

'' Dude!''

Henry laughs and holds his hands up in surrender. '' Oops.'' He quickly grabs Britt's arm and pulls her towards the living room. '' Come on B.''

Brittany chuckles and follows him into the living room, she quickly jumps on the couch next to Sam and looks down as both girls and Puck quickly follows them. Santana stops in front of her and shakes her head. '' Nu-uh where do you have those tats?''

'' You have tattoos?'' Kurt asks surprised, Brittany blushes and nods her head.

'' Yeah and a tongue ring.''

'' That's badass.'' Mercedes mutters with a chuckle, Brittany laughs and looks up at Santana.

'' I have one on my left side and one on my hipbone.''

'' Can I see them?'' She asks softly, Brittany gulps and slowly nods her head standing up. She sighs as all eyes are on her and slowly lowers her jeans a little bit showing them the lily with the text ' _Dance is the hidden language of the soul' _under it

'' Whoa.'' Santana mutters softly, she looks up at Brittany and smiles. '' That is so you, I love it.''

Brittany smiles and lifts her jeans again, she bites her lip and slowly raises her shirt. '' This one will be familiar to all of you, and it was a reminder of what I ruined.''

She bunches her shirt under her bra and slowly lifts her tank top, she turns her left side to Santana and let's her read the text on her left side with two small connected hearts under it.

Santana gasps as she reads the familiar lyrics and looks up at Brittany with tears in her eyes. '' To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right. ''

Brittany ignores the gasps around them as their friends read it and smiles sadly. '' That is also sort of your handwriting, I found an old letter from you and asked him if he could try to copy the text with your handwriting.'' She let's go off her shirt and steps forward wiping Santana's tears away. '' I know I was the one who broke both of our hearts but I still cherish every day and moment we had together, this tattoo was a reminder of what I lost but now that you gave me a chance again it will remind me of the things we did when we were in high school.''

Santana steps forward and falls into Brittany's arms with a sob, Brittany wraps her arms around her waist and places a kiss on her head. She softly strokes her back and whispers sweet nothings into her ear as she feels teardrops in her neck, she glances at Quinn and sees her watching them with a sad smile.

She places another kiss on Santana's head and slowly pulls back, she cups her jaw with her right hand and wipes away her tears. '' I meant what I said before, I really love you more than dancing and motocross. Letting you go will be the biggest mistake I ever made in my life.''

'' Does that include…'' Brittany turns to Puck with a glare and nods her head.

'' Yes! And shut up!'' She rolls her eyes as Santana laughs and pulls her in her arms, Santana chuckles and places a kiss on her cheek.

'' I also love you more then singing and cooking B, you made high school bearable and you even managed to convince mi abuela to join family parties and showed her that you aren't the badass everyone thought you were.''

Brittany sits down on the couch and pulls Santana in her lap, she shrugs her shoulders and smiles. '' You are worth showing everyone another side of me, I still love my leather jackets and can't always stay out of fights but I promised your parents to do my best to show them that I am not like I was at the beginning of high school.''

'' Yeah you really changed the moment you started dating San.'' Puck comments with a chuckle, Quinn nods her head in agreement and laughs.

'' Oh yeah she even started paying attention in class, the faces of our teachers were awesome.''

Mercedes chuckles and cuddles into Sam. '' I think the most of us had a positive influence on our partners.''

Rachel nods her head and smiles sadly. '' Yeah Finn started to concentrate on school too.''

'' Puck quit smoking weed and started going to classes more.''

'' Yeah Sam also quit smoking and turned into that goofy best friend everyone wants in their life.''

'' I ain't goofy hyuck.'' Sam says loudly in a goofy voice adding the laugh afterwards, Brittany smiles as the whole group burst out laughing and runs a hand down Santana's back.

Henry looks at her and smiles slightly. '' She sure is quick at falling asleep.''

Brittany nods her head and chuckles. '' Yeah crying still powers her out.'' She looks at the time and sighs softly. '' Let's all go to bed, we had an exhausting night.''

She adjusts her hold on Santana and slowly stands up holding her bridal style, Henry stands up and smiles. '' I will open the door for you.''

'' Thanks.'' Britt mutters softly following him upstairs after wishing everyone a good night, she kisses him on the cheek after he opened the door and smiles. '' Good night Ry.''

Henry watches her place Santana slowly on the bed and smiles. '' Good night B and I am really glad to see you so happy.''

Brittany runs her hand through Santana's hair and smiles as she sighs contently. '' She makes me happy Ry.''

'' I can see that, see you tomorrow B.'' Brittany turns to him and smiles slightly.

'' Night Ry.''

She quickly changes into a pair of shorts after taking off her compression shorts and quickly puts on a tank top, she crawls into bed next to Santana and turns off the lights.

She smiles as Santana immediately cuddles into her and places a kiss on her head. '' Good night beautiful.''

**This is the end of chapter 5, I hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Answer to a review from rg251: Yes Henry and Ry are the same person but because everyone calls him Hen, Britt chooses to call him Ry like an own personal nickname only she uses.**

**Two days later.**

Brittany walks out of her room and into her living room, she looks at the boys sitting on her couch and smiles slightly. '' Guys is this too much?''

Henry turns around and looks up and down, he smiles as he sees her wearing her favorite blue off the shoulder crop top with a black jeans and whistles lowly. '' You look hot, Santana will start drooling the second she sees you.''

'' Wear your favorite leather jacket and your black and blue nikes B, they will complete that outfit!'' Mike adds with a smile.

Puck nods his head in agreement and smiles. '' You look amazing Britt.''

'' You you really do B.'' Sam adds with a big smile, Brittany smiles and puts on her jacket. She slips into her shoes and walks to them.

'' Thanks boys, what are you doing tonight?''

Sam walks to her and wraps an arm around her shoulders. '' We are all coming to the loft with you and hang out with the group, we all want to hear about your first date.''

Brittany chuckles and grabs her keys. '' We don't know yet if we will come back to the loft.'' She rolls her eyes as Puck whistles lowly. '' None of that will happen you ass, we just want some time alone to talk and enjoy because school will start tomorrow and San will be busy.''

Sam pulls her out of her apartment and smiles. '' We understand.'' He pulls her into the elevator and holds the door open for the boys, he turns to her as soon as the door closes and chuckles. '' Why are you nervous B?''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and sighs. '' The last time we were out on a date was over a year ago, Santana was right you know. We did change a lot, what if it doesn't work anymore?''

Puck steps forward and hits the back of her head, he smirks as she glares at him and raises an eyebrow. '' You done doubting?''

'' Ow asshole.'' Brittany mutters softly rubbing the back of her head, Puck chuckles and kisses her on the cheek.

'' Seriously stop fucking doubting Britt, you guys are made for each other and even if it is over a year ago so what? For me and Q it was the same but we manage it too, it is like nothing changed between us we talked it out and she understood why I joined boot camp.''

'' Still hating you for that.'' Brittany mumbles softly as she leans into him, Puck chuckles and walks out of the elevator as the door opens.

'' I regret it too but it was a nice experience, look we all had to go our own ways and some of us had to part or got broken apart but we are all back again and you and San are trying it again.''

'' Just take it one step at a time Britt, just do what feels right and don't rush it. Follow your own advice, you said that to San right?'' Henry asks with a small smile as he climbs into the cab they called, Brittany nods her head as she climbs in after him and sighs softly.

'' Yeah I did, sorry for freaking out.''

Sam turns to her after telling the driver the address and smiles. '' We would be worried if you didn't freak out B, you came to us before every date you had in high school and we told you the we would always be there to give you our shoulders to lean on.''

Mike nods his head in agreement and pats her knee. '' You can always count on us B, but I am really glad that Brittana is on again.''

Brittany laughs as she hears the nickname and shakes her head. '' So Brittana is our name now?''

Henry chuckles and wraps an arm around her shoulders. '' It's easy to say, now we still have a five minute drive. Want to tell us where you girls are going?''

'' Keep it to yourself for now okay?'' She smiles as the boys nod their heads and bites her lip. '' First we are going to one of those rooftop bars in Brooklyn and grab a bite and some drinks, the timing will be perfect because as soon as we arrive there it will be close to sunset after that we will take a walk down the boulevard and take a ride back.''

'' If you tell us again you don't know how to do something romantic, I will hit you B.'' Puck mutters with a chuckle, Sam nods his head in agreement and laughs.

'' Yeah Pierce, if I ever need help with a date for Cedes I will come to you!''

Brittany chuckles and shrugs. '' I asked google what to do.''

The boys start laughing and Henry shakes his head, he smiles as the driver stops and thanks him after giving him money. He follows Brittany out of the car and follows the boys into the building, they stop in front of the loft door and Brittany takes a deep breath.

She knocks on the door and chuckles as she hears Kurt and the girls squeal, she turns to the boys and shakes her head. '' I told you that Kurt is one of the girls.''

She turns back to the door as they burst out laughing and smiles as Quinn opens the door, Quinn lets her in and kisses her on the cheek. '' You look beautiful B.'' She walks in front of them and smiles slightly. '' San's parents just called.''

Brittany follows her into the living room and stops in her tracks as she sees Santana sitting on the couch wearing a black strapless leather top and white skinny jeans. '' Hot fucking damn.'' She mutters softly, she blushes as everyone chuckles and ducks her head.

Santana looks up from her phone and smirks as she sees Brittany blushing, she turns back to her phone and calls Puck over. '' Mami, Papi, Puck just came in.''

_Puck! How are you?_

Puck chuckles and walks to Santana. '' I am good Lio and Marie.'' Brittany follows him and leans down kissing Santana's cheek whispering.

'' You look beautiful San.''

_Will you tell us where San is going and with who? I swear to go if it's Dani again I will kick all of your asses._

Brittany bites her lip to silence her laughing as she sees Puck's shocked face and leans over Santana with a smirk. '' Definitely not Dani, mama and papa Lo.'' She chuckles as she hears shocked silence over the phone and looks down winking as she sees Santana looking up at her with a smile.

She winces as she hears a loud squeal and laughs.

_Brittany mija is that you?_

'' Yes it's me mama Lo, how are you?'' She leans over Santana and takes the phone out of Puck's hand, she kisses Santana's head and sits down on the arm of the couch.

_I'm good, how are you? Wait does that mean that you and Santanita are dating again?_

Brittany chuckles as she hears Santana sigh at the name and pats her knee. '' It's all going well again and yes we are trying again, that also mean that we have to hang up now because I made reservations and we have to be there in twenty minutes.''

_Brittany you know what I said at the beginning when you started dating my daughter right? The threat still stands but I am not mad about what happened, just you might need to hold me back if I ever see Dani. We also want to see you next week when we are visiting Santana and we are bringing your mom._

Brittany's eyes widen and gulps slowly. '' Yes I remember and please don't tell her anything, I didn't call her yet.''

_We won't but send us some photos please_.

Brittany chuckles and sighs. '' I will, I still have both of your numbers but we really have to go now.''

_Alright have fun girls and it was nice to hear from all of you._

'' Bye!'' The group yell in unison, Brittany ends the call and leans back sighing softly.

'' That went well.''

Santana chuckles and looks at her. '' I told you that they don't blame you.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly. '' Yeah I know, are you ready to go?'' She holds out her hand as Santana nods her head and helps her standing up, she turns to the group and smiles. '' Alright we really have to go.''

Puck stands up and pushes them to the door. '' Go and have fun girls.'' Brittany chuckles as the group yells goodbye and opens the door for Santana, she follows her out of the door after Santana grabbed her purse and closes it behind her.

She follows her into the elevator and stands back against the wall, Santana turns to look at her and smiles slightly. '' Are you gonna tell me, where we are going?''

Brittany shakes her head and smirks. '' Nope it's a surprise San.'' She walks out of the elevator as the door open and turns to look at her. '' I hope you will like it tho.''

Santana smiles and reaches out to squeeze her arm softly. '' I always loved all of our dates B.''

Brittany walks to the cab she asked Sam to call and opens the door for Santana, she slides in next to her and smiles. '' I am glad.'' She leans forward to the driver and whispers the address to him, she sits back as he nods his head and turns to look at Santana.

'' Do your parents know what Dani did?''

Santana nods her head and sighs. '' Yeah I told them last week, mom had to lock the door and call uncle Eduardo to keep papi in Lima.''

'' So we need to tell the boys to keep an eye on him next week?'' She wraps an arm around her shoulders as she nods her head and sighs softly. '' We will make sure nothing happens.''

Santana sighs softly as she cuddles into her and smiles. '' I know.''

Brittany places a kiss on her head and smiles slightly. '' Are you wearing Dolce & Gabbana?''

Santana chuckles and nods her head. '' Yeah it's still the bottle you gave me for our first anniversary, I only use it when you are around.'' She turns her head to look at her and chuckles. '' I still don't know how you paid for such a big bottle.''

Brittany smirks and taps her nose smiling as she scrunches her nose. '' It was from the trophy money, from the first motocross race I won.'' She catches Santana's hand before she can slap her stomach and chuckles. '' Stop trying to hurt me when we are going on a date, I know that you said that I had to spend it on something that makes me happy and I did. You know that I love the smell San.''

'' How did you know that I wanted to slap you?''

Brittany laughs and shrugs. '' Our first five dates you always had a reason to hit me and sometimes you did it when I didn't want to tell you where we are going, it's something you always do.''

She looks up as the car stops and smiles. '' Are we there?'' She leans forward as the driver nods his head and gives him the money, she steps out of the car and holds out her hand for Santana. She helps Santana out of the car and leads her to the building, she stops by the hostess and smiles. '' Hello, we have a reservation under Pierce.''

The hostess nods her head after looking in the book and opens the elevator door, she smiles as soon as they stepped in and pushes the hidden button. '' Enjoy your night.''

Brittany thanks her softly and leans back against the wall, she smiles as Santana cuddles into her and runs a hand down her back. '' Aren't you cold without a jacket?''

Santana shakes her head and smiles slightly. '' A little but I forgot to grab a jacket.'' Brittany squeezes her side softly and chuckles, she motions for Santana to walk out first as the doors open again and shrugs off her jacket.

She wraps her jacket around Santana's shoulders and smiles as she gasps softly after looking around, she leads her to the table number she served and slides into the booth next to her. Santana turns to her after cuddling into her jacket and raises an eyebrow. '' How did you find this place?''

Brittany smiles slightly and shrugs. '' I searched for two days what we could do today, I finally found it last night.''

Santana cuddles into her and smiles. '' The view is amazing Ba.. Um Britt.''

They both sigh softly in relief as the waiter stops at their table and Brittany smiles. '' You want a cocktail San?''

'' Surprise me.'' Santana mumbles softly still kicking herself for the slip up.

Brittany nods her head and turns to the waiter. '' Hey we will take a long island, a mojito and the buffalo chicken pizza to share please.''

The waiter nods his head after writing their order down and smiles. '' I will be back shortly with your drinks.''

Brittany thanks him and smiles, she turns back to Santana as he walks away and opens her arms. '' Come here San.''

Santana immediately falls into her arms and sighs softly. '' Sorry.''

'' For what?''

Santana glances up and worries her bottom lip between her teeth. '' Making this awkward?''

Brittany shakes her head and brushes a lock of hair behind her ear, she cups her cheek and smiles. '' You didn't make it awkward, yes it surprised me but we will never forget that we were together before everything. You can call me whatever you want sweetie, we were together for almost five years and best friends for almost ten years.''

Santana nods her head and sighs softly. '' I never fell out of love with you Britt-Britt and like I said before saying no back in Lima broke my heart, but I didn't want to cheat even though I was unhappy and being around you made me the happiest I was in almost two years.''

Brittany places a kiss on her head and sighs softly. '' I would like to say let's forget what happened but that will take a while, I never fell out of love with you either and didn't try dating someone else. I just wanted to graduate college and come to New York even if it meant only being by your side as you best friend, I really missed hanging out with all of you but I also missed this. You are the only person who can make me feel like I am the most important person on earth, the shocks going through my body as you touch me is something I never had with anyone else.''

'' Forgetting will be hard but we will work past it right?''

Brittany nods her head and tilts Santana's head up locking eyes with her. '' Yes we will, it's an experience I never want to have again.''

They both turn to the waiter as he brings their drinks and thank him, Brittany takes her mojito and turns to Santana with a small smile. '' On an amazing first date?''

Santana takes her glass and clinks their glasses together. '' On us.''

**Heya this is the end of the first chapter of the date, I hope you liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh I forgot to mention, the leather top Santana wears is the same one she wore during S:5 EP: 10.**

After drinking two cocktails and eating their pizza in silence Brittany turns to look at the air and smiles as she sees the sun setting, she slowly stands up and holds her hand out for Santana. '' Come on.''

She pulls her up as soon as she takes her hand and leads her to the edge of the roof, she leans her side against the rail and smiles as she sees Santana looking in awe at the sunset. She takes out her phone and quickly takes a picture making sure that she has the different colors of the sky on it too, she sends it Santana's parents and writes out a quick message.

_She seems to enjoy herself… Thank god.. I really missed you guys and am looking forward to see you again next week._

She sends the picture into the group chat she has with the gleeks and Henry and puts her phone away, she steps back to the rail.

Santana slides Brittany's jacket off her shoulders and wraps it around her waist, she reaches out for her and pulls her behind her. Brittany smiles getting the hint and wraps her arms around her stomach above the leather jacket, she kisses the side of her head and sighs softly as she feels Santana's weight comfortably settling against her own body.

'' Thank you for taking me here B, it's really beautiful out here.'' Santana mutters softly, she tilts her head and kisses the underside of her jaw.

'' Yeah but not as beautiful as you.'' Santana bites her lip as she feels Brittany cringe at her corniness and buries her face in her neck with a soft chuckle, she laughs louder as Brittany starts tickling her sides and tries to get out of her grip.

'' It's not nice to laugh over someone.'' Brittany mutters with a chuckle still tickling her, Santana turns around in her grip still laughing loudly and tries to grab her hands.

'' Sorry, bu..!'' Brittany smirks as she cuts herself off laughing louder and trails her hands up her side knowing where her ticklish spots are, she pins her against the rail and slows down as she hears her getting out of breath.

Santana buries her head in Britt's neck and breaths deeply. '' Ass.''

'' Sorry what?'' Britt asks teasingly as she slowly runs her hands up and down her sides, Santana quickly grabs them and looks up at her still trying to calm her breathing.

'' Ass!''

'' Yeah you have a nice one, no need to fish for compliments sweetie.''

Santana blushes as Brittany quickly fires out her reply and groans. '' Asshole.''

'' Really? I thought I was too..'' Santana quickly slaps her hand over Britt's mouth and blushes a dark shade of red as she starts laughing.

'' I didn't mean that!'' She rolls her eyes as she sees a teasing glint in Britt's bright blue eyes and shakes her head. '' You have a dirty mind Pierce.'' She raises an eyebrow and smiles slightly. '' Can I take my hand away, or will you blurt out something inappropriate?''

Brittany slowly shakes her head and smirks as Santana drops her hand, Santana holds up a finger and fake glares at her. '' Not a word!''

Brittany chuckles and pulls her closer, she lowers her head and places a kiss on her ear whispering. '' Right, keep telling yourself that ethnic people don't blush sweetie.''

Santana shivers as she feels Brittany's hot breath ghosting over her ear and wraps her arms around her shoulders. ''Cállate.'' She smiles in victory as she feels Britt shiver and chuckles softly, she turns her head to the side as she hears someone clearing their throat and smiles at their waiter standing next to them.

'' Hi I wanted to ask if you would like a picture taken of the both of you? The sun is almost down.'' Brittany pulls out of Santana's arms and nods her head with a small smile.

'' Yes please.'' She takes her phone out of her pocket and holds it up. '' Can you take it with my phone?''

She unlocks her phone and opens the camera app as he nods his head and stands with her back towards the sun, she smiles as Santana steps in front of her and wraps her arms around her waist as she leans back. After they both smiled brightly for one picture the waiter steps closer and smiles. '' One from near too?''

Both girls nod their heads and Brittany lowers her head resting her chin on San's head, she sticks out her tongue showing her tongue ring with a blue heart on it and winks. She stands up straight as the waiter lowers her phone and holds out her hand, she turns to Santana after they both thanked him and smiles. '' Do you want another drink?''

'' No two is enough, this evening was perfect B.''

Brittany raises an eyebrow and smiles slightly. '' Who said that it's over?''

'' It isn't?''

Britt shakes her head and smiles. '' No, want to go to the next part?'' She unwraps her leather jacket from around Santana's waist and holds it up for her, she smiles as she easily slips in and kisses her cheek. '' Come on.''

They both walk to the elevator after Brittany paid and step in, Santana wraps an arm around her waist as they lean back against the wall and cuddles into her with a soft sigh. Brittany wraps an arm around her shoulders and smiles as the door opens and the hostess looks at them, she leads Santana outside and walks out of the building.

She leads her towards the promenade and smiles. '' I thought we could take a walk here and then go back home?''

'' The loft or?'' Brittany smiles as Santana leaves the question hanging and looks down at her.

'' Whatever you want San, we can also go back to my place and watch a movie.'' Santana stops walking as she sees an opening towards the water and sits down pulling Brittany down next to her, she turns to look at her and smiles.

'' A movie sounds good, college will start in two days meaning I will have less time for fun stuff and have to study more.''

Brittany nods her head and sighs. '' I know one more year and then you are done San, if you need help with something just ask maybe I can help.''

'' I am sure you can genius.'' She chuckles as Britt's nose crunches up in disgust and squeals as Britt hoists her up, she wraps her arms around her shoulders as she holds her above the water and glares at her. '' Brittany Susan Pierce, put me down!''

Brittany raises an eyebrow and smirks. '' You sure?'' Santana's eyes widen as she loosens her grip slightly and squeals tightening her hold around her shoulders. '' I mean on the pier you ass!''

'' That's not nice.'' Brittany mutters softly leaning forward a little.

'' Making me wet like that isn't nice either, there are better ways.'' Santana mutters still clinging onto her, Brittany raises her eyebrows in shock and starts chuckling as she blushes again. '' I-I.'' She rolls her eyes as she sees Britt's smirk and drops her head with a sigh. '' Oh fuck you, you are rubbing off on me.''

'' Wanky.''

Santana's head snaps up and she raises an eyebrow narrowing her eyes. '' That's unfair!'' She whines softly. '' You can't use my word against me!''

Brittany chuckles and sticks out her tongue. '' I just did, what ya wanna do against it Lopez.''

Santana raises an eyebrow and pulls herself up using her strength, she smiles inwardly as she feels Brittany help her and straddles her lap instead of sitting back next to her. She smirks as she sees the shock in her eyes and runs a finger over her collarbone leaving a trail of goosebumps. '' Not so big now huh?''

Brittany raises an eyebrow and smirks. '' Need a reminder how big?'' Santana bites her lip and drops her head on Britt's shoulder with a groan.

'' You are killing me Britt-Britt.''

'' Yea smelling your perfume, having you close and now sitting like this isn't easy for me either, I am not made out of stone babe.'' Brittany sighs softly as the term of endearment easily slips out and looks down as she feels Santana move.

She locks eyes with her and bites her lip as she sees her eyes flicker down to her lips and back up, she trails her hand up her body till she can cup Santana's jaw and slowly pulls her closer keeping their eyes locked.

She closes the small gap between them and captures her lips in a soft kiss, she smiles into the kiss as she feels Santana hum and tightens her arm around her waist pulling her closer.

Santana tilts her head to deepen the kiss and gasps into the kiss as she feels the cold metal of Britt's piercing slide over her bottom lip, she instinctively opens her mouth and moans softly as she feels the familiar but also slightly unfamiliar feeling of the adorned muscle slide into her mouth.

Brittany deepens the kiss and moans as she feels San's tongue curl around her own, she slowly pulls back as breathing becomes necessary and leans their foreheads together keeping her eyes closed.

She opens her eyes after a few seconds and immediately locks them with deep brown eyes, she bites her lip and smiles slightly. '' Hi.''

Santana chuckles softly and gives her an Eskimo kiss. '' Hi.'' She sighs softly and plays with the small hairs on the back of Britt's neck. '' I always loved it when you called me babe or any other nicknames you gave me and hearing you call me that before felt like I was back in high school, the feelings you give me is something I only ever feel when I am with you.''

She puts a finger on Britt's lips as she tries to say something and shakes her head biting her lip. '' No hear me out please.'' She lowers her hand as Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' We both noticed how easily the terms of endearments slipped out of our mouths and I don't want us to feel embarrassed by it, all of this feels so natural to me and I don't like to call you by your first name well except when I am angry.''

Brittany chuckles and pecks her on the lips effectively stopping her from saying more. '' All of this feels natural to me too and I love it when you call me Britt-Britt. I also don't give a flying fuck what others think, the only thing that is important to me is to know how you feel and that you are happy.''

She pulls Santana against her body as she feels her shiver after a cold gush of wind hit them and runs her hand up and down her back. '' Want to go back and start our movie night?''

Santana sighs softly and nods her head moving off her lap. '' Yeah it's getting cold.'' Brittany follows her lead as she stands up and wraps an arm around her shoulders, she leads her back to the rooftop bar and hails a cab.

She opens the car door as soon as one stops in front of them and slides in after Santana, she turns to the driver and gives him her address. She leans back as soon as he nods his head and wraps an arm around Santana's shoulders, she looks out of the window as Santana lays her head on her shoulder and smiles slightly enjoying the feel of having her in her arms.

After a twenty minute drive Brittany pays the driver as he parks in front of her apartment building and jumps out of the car, she takes out her keys as Santana steps out and looks down as she feels her grab her hand. She easily intertwines their fingers and sighs softly at the familiar loving feeling she gets as Santana strokes her thumb over her hand, she leads her up to her apartment and opens the door.

She closes the door behind them and turns to Santana with a small smile. '' Do you want to change in comfortable clothes first?''

She leads Santana into her bedroom as she nods her head and digs through her clothes, she grabs a pair of sweatpants and her M.I.T sweatshirt and holds them out for Santana. '' This okay?''

She smiles as Santana nods her head and tells her where the bathroom is, she turns back to her closet and grabs her favorite motocross sweatshirt. She quickly puts it on and takes off her jeans, she bites her lip as she looks down at the compression shorts she wears and sighs softly deciding to keep it on for now. She quickly slides into a pair of shorts and walks out of her bathroom, she walks into the kitchen and fills two glasses with coke.

'' San, you want something to snack on?'' She opens a cupboard as she hears her yell yes and takes out a package of oreos, she walks out of the kitchen after grabbing their drinks and walks into the living room. '' You decided, what you want to watch?''

She sits down next to Santana as she nods her head and gives her one of the glasses, she opens the oreos and places them in front of them on the table. She sits back and turns her head to look at Santana.

Santana places her glass on the table after taking a sip and presses play on the ps4 controller, she places the remote and controller within arm reach and sits back on the couch. She turns to look at Brittany and chuckles softly as she sees her smile brightly as she notices what movie she chose.

Brittany turns to look at her and raises an eyebrow. '' The lion king?'' Santana smiles and nods her head.

'' Yeah I thought a Disney movie is a perfect way to end our date.''

'' God, you are so perfect.'' Brittany mutters softly as she pulls her in her arms, she places a kiss on her head and leans back against the arm of the couch as Santana presses play.

Santana leans forward and grabs the package with Oreos, she places them in her lap and leans back laying her head against Britt's shoulder.

During the movie Brittany keeps stroking the sliver of skin between Santana's shorts and sweatshirt, she looks down as Santana sings Can You Feel The Love Tonight softly and smiles. '' Yea I can.''

Santana looks up at her and smiles slightly, she takes a hold of one of her hands and intertwines their hands together. She leans up and kisses her chin. '' Today was perfect Britt-Britt and spending it with you makes it a thousand times better.'' She runs her hand up her arm and cups the back of her neck playing with the small hairs there with a smile. '' I love laying in your arms like this, you give off this loving and protecting vibe that always makes me feel safe.''

'' You know that I will never let something happen to you babe.'' Brittany mutters softly with a small smile, Santana nods her head and chuckles.

'' Yeah I know babe and I am sure some old high school jocks still know that too.''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and smirks. '' I warned them to not mess with my friends and girlfriend but they still did.''

Santana nods her head and smiling slightly. '' You may look and act like a badass when strangers are around but in reality your are a big softy babe, you protect your friends and family but you always tried to stay out of fights.''

'' Only because of you though, I know how much you hate fighting babe and I also know how much it would hurt you to see me in pain.''

'' I still saw you in pain a few times tho.'' Santana mutters with a sad smile, Brittany sighs softly and cups her jaw.

'' Yeah but mostly because of a dance or motocross injury babe, but I warned you that it could be dangerous.''

Santana bites her lip thinking about Brittany laying in a hospital bed with a bandage around her head and shivers. '' Oh yeah, I remember your head injury during one of your races.'' She lifts her hand and strokes the scar near her right temple. '' That day scared the shit out of me.''

Brittany takes her hand and kisses it softly. '' I am still here baby and yeah that was also the reason why I cut back on motocross, I saw the hurt and angst in your eyes and being with you was and still is more important than doing motocross.''

'' Really?'' Santana asks softly tilting her head, Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly.

'' Yes really, only your parents and my mom knew why I suddenly stopped racing though. Puck and Quinn thought they knew but I never really told them why.''

'' But you loved racing.'' Santana mumbles softly biting her lip guiltily, Brittany sighs softly and cups her jaw.

'' Hey stop looking like that, I love you more than dancing and motocross Santana and I will choose you over all of that over and over again. When I close my eyes and think of my future I see you and a dance studio but no dirt bike or cross track.''

She leans in as Santana pulls her closer and hums softly as she captures her lips in a slow soft kiss, she wraps her arms around her waist and tilts her head deepening the kiss. She loosens her hold around Santana's waist as she feels Santana turn and leans back as Santana pushes her back, she moans softly as she feels her straddling her and slides her hands around her back pulling her closer.

She bites back a groan as she feels her compression shorts digging in her skin and pulls out of the kiss biting her lip. '' We need to slow down San.''

Santana raises an eyebrow as she sees the pained expression on her face and sighs softly. '' Are you still wearing those damn shorts?''

She slides down her lap as Brittany nods her head and leaves some space between their crotches. '' You do know that you don't need them around me right?''

'' Didn't want to make you uncomfortable.'' Brittany mumbles softly looking down at her lap, Santana sighs softly knowing how insecure Brittany is and slowly cups her jaw lifting her head.

'' You don't make me uncomfortable Britt-Britt, well maybe in an other context with all the teasing you did today but we agreed to take it slow. I want you to feel as comfortable around me as you were in high school, it didn't make me uncomfortable back then why would it change?''

Brittany bites her lip and shrugs, Santana looks at the time and turns back to Britt with a small smile. '' It's time to go to bed, I want to cuddle with you and I want you to feel comfortable Britt-Britt so please take off those damn shorts.''

Brittany slowly nods her head and sighs. '' I will.''

Santana smiles and slides off her lap, she holds out her hand and pulls Britt up as soon as she takes her hand. After they turned off the TV, PlayStation and the lights they walk into Brittany's bedroom and start their nightly routing.

Brittany slips into the bathroom and quickly takes off her compression shorts, she slips back into her sweatpants and walks back out of the bathroom smiling as she sees Santana sitting on her bed wearing glasses and reading something on her phone. '' God that is a sight, I love to see.''

Santana looks up from her phone and adjusts her glasses, she smiles slightly and pats the spot beside her. '' Come here Britt-Britt.''

Brittany turns off the lights and crawls into bed next to Santana, she smiles as she immediately cuddles into her after putting her phone on the nightstand and wraps her arm around her waist. She places a kiss on her forehead and runs her fingers through her hair. '' Good night San.''

'' Good night Britt-Britt.''

**Sorry for taking so long, but here is the second part of the date.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Three weeks later.**

_Because their parents couldn't join them in New York the group decided to drive down to Lima for a week, during the three weeks Brittany and Santana managed to go on a few dates and Santana asked Brittany to be her girlfriend._

Brittany sighs softly as she parks the minivan they rented for the week and turns in her seat looking at Santana and the group. '' Ready to get our eardrums busted by squealing moms?''

Santana chuckles and shrugs. '' Only our moms will squeal B.''

'' I still can't believe your parents invited everyone over S.'' Rachel mutters as she sees her dads car, Santana turns to looks at her and smiles.

'' They wanted everyone to see their kids and my dad always searches for a reason to throw a BBQ party.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and laughs. '' Remember the time he threw a BBQ party, because San managed to go one week without swearing?''

Quinn burst out laughing and nods her head, Santana rolls her eyes and reaches over to slap Brittany's stomach smirking as she groans. '' Shut up, I will never forget the threat you made that day.''

She sighs as everyone laughs louder and climbs out of the car, Brittany chuckles and turns around to look at Henry. '' That was the week I told you about.''

'' The one where you threatened to cut her off, because Snixx was mean to everyone?''

He chuckles as everyone nods their heads laughing and shakes his head. '' Her dad threw a party for that?''

Brittany shrugs and chuckles. '' Nah he didn't know about the threat, but we made him believe that he managed to stop her from swearing so much.''

'' I remember her swearing quite often directly after the week ended tho.'' Quinn mutters slapping the back of Brittany's head, Brittany blushes and quickly opens her door slipping out of the car rubbing the back of her head.

Santana turns to look at her and raises an eyebrow. '' What are you blushing about babe?'' Brittany walks to her and chuckles pulling her in her arms.

'' Quinn heard us the day after our bet ended.''

'' You serious?'' Santana asks incrediously.

'' Yes I did Satan.'' Quinn mutters shivering as she remembers the screams coming out of her guestroom as she steps out of the car the group following, Brittany chuckles as she sees a dark blush covering her girlfriends cheeks and shrugs.

'' So worth it.'' She mumbles softly catching Santana's hand before she can slap her stomach. '' You seriously need to stop slapping me, before I will repeat the Lopez reunion party babe.''

'' Oh hell no.'' Santana squeaks quickly jumping away from her girlfriend hiding behind Henry, Brittany chuckles and turns to look at her friends.

'' You guys ready to go in?''

She smiles as they nod their heads and follows her girlfriend to the door leading to the backyard, she eyes the roof of the small shed and smirks. '' Hey babe?''

'' Mh?'' Santana hums softly turning around to face her, she nods her head to the roof and chuckles.

'' Wanna surprise them?''

Santana chuckles and shrugs. '' Go ahead baby.''

Brittany turns to look at Henry and smirks. '' Come on Hen, they know the group will come but they don't know that we will join.''

She takes off her leather jacket and wraps it around her waist, she takes a few steps back and jogs to the shed. She places her foot against the shed and pushes herself up easily grabbing the edge of the roof, she pulls herself up and sits down on the edge smiling as everyone look at her in shock. '' What?'' She asks softly. '' You guys know that I did some free running.'' She adds with a shrug.

She leans down and holds her hand out for Henry, she helps him up as soon as he grabs her hand and nods her head to her girlfriend silently telling her to go in. She adjusts the blue fitted flannel she wears and scoots closer to the edge facing the backyard, she chuckles as she hears two loud squeals as soon as the group notices the group and turns to Henry. '' San was right, only our moms are so loud.''

Henry chuckles and nods his head in agreement watching the group hug their parents, Brittany smiles as she sees her girlfriend hug her mother and leans one leg on the edge of the roof leaning her chin on her knee.

Henry looks at her and smiles nervously. '' Will Kurt's dad like me?''

Brittany turns to look at him and nods her head patting his knee. '' He will Ry, he just cares about his son being happy and you make him happy.'' She mutters softly knowing Henry is nervous because they just started dating two weeks ago, she points to Burt and smiles.

'' That is Kurt's dad, he will also trust you because he knows I always looked out for Kurt.''

Henry nods his head and smiles, he points at her mom and chuckles as she points her phone at Santana. '' I think she will send you a picture of Santana.''

Brittany looks at her mother and chuckles as she feels her phone buzz, she takes it out of her pocket and opens her mothers chat.

_Look who is here honey._

She shows it Henry and chuckles. '' Yeah she just did.'' She locks eyes with her girlfriend and winks, she clears her throat and whistles loudly laughing as all heads simultaniously snap towards them. '' I know she is here mama.'' She calls out holding up her phone laughing as her mother and Marie both squeal loudly.

She jumps off the roof smiling as Henry follows her lead and gracefully lands in front of her mom as she runs to her, she stumbles back as she tackles her in a hug and chuckles hugging her back. '' Hey mama.''

Susan smiles and kisses her cheek. '' Hey honey.'' She pulls Henry in a hug and kisses his cheek. '' Hey Henry.''

'' Hey Mrs Pie..'' He cuts himself off as Susan glares at him and smiles sheepishly. '' Hey Susan.''

Brittany chuckles and shakes her head. '' Stop glaring at him ma.'' She looks over her mothers shoulder and steps out of her mothers hug as she sees Marie looking at her. '' Hey mama Lo.''

Marie smiles brightly and pulls her in a bone crushing hug. '' Hey mija.''

Brittany grunts softly and chuckles. '' Whoa don't break me mama Lo.'' She kisses her cheek as she let's go of her and smiles. '' Nice to see you again.'' She yelps as Marie slaps her arm and steps back. '' Ow!''

'' That is for changing your number without contacting us!'' Marie leans up on her tiptoes and kisses her cheek. '' Glad to have you here B.''

'' Mami you can hurt her later on, she just got us here!'' Santana calls out still in her fathers warm embrace, Brittany looks at her and raises an eyebrow.

'' Seriously? Couldn't you just tell her to not hit me at all babe?''

'' Babe?'' Susan and Marie ask with shit eating grins, Santana groans and shakes her head stepping out of her fathers arms.

'' I thought you wanted to wait a little Britt-Britt.''

Brittany smiles sheepishly and shrugs. '' Oops?''

The group burst out laughing and shake their heads, Henry walks past Brittany and touches her hair. '' Hair color fits perfectly B.''

'' Shut up Ry.''

'' You girls are back together again?'' Susan asks turning to her daughter smiling brightly, Brittany nods her head grunting as both moms sandwich her in a hug and smiles slightly. '' For a week and a half now.''

Susan looks over her daughters shoulder and smiles. '' Santana come here.'' Brittany slips out of the hug as soon as her girlfriend nears their mothers and walks over to Lio smiling nervously.

'' Hey papa Lo.'' Lio chuckles as she nervously walks towards him and opens his arms.

'' Come here B.'' He wraps her up in a bear hug as soon as she walks into his arms and kisses her cheek as he feels her relax. '' Glad to have you back here mija.''

'' Glad to be back.'' Brittany mumbles softly, Lio smiles and pulls back looking at her.

'' You look so grown up!''

'' She does.'' Susan mumbles as she joins them with Santana and Marie, she pulls on the flannel her daughter wears and rolls her eyes. '' Could you dress any gayer honey?''

'' Ma!'' Brittany whines as everyone burst out laughing, Susan smirks and rolls her eyes.

'' You know I meant that lovely, but you walk around wearing a low cut jeans, a blue flannel and a leather jacket around your waist.''

'' Yeah and I mean this lovely too mom, shut up.'' She rolls her eyes as her girlfriend snickers and throws her a softened glare. '' Why did I agree to this? I knew that they would start teasing me.''

Santana rolls her eyes and steps forward kissing her cheek. '' Stop whining babe.'' They both chuckle softly as their moms coo and sigh softly, Brittany shakes her head and chuckles.

'' Yeah yeah.'' She turns around and looks at the other parents. '' Hey guys.''

'' Hey B.'' Burt calls out with a big smile opening his arms for her, Brittany chuckles and walks to him laughing as he lifts her up in a hug. '' I missed you my favorite garage employee!''

Brittany chuckles and pats his back. '' I missed you too Burt.'' She steps out of his hug and smiles at Carol.

'' Hey Carol.''

'' Hey B, nice to see you again.''

After she greeted everyone she turns to Henry and smiles. '' Guys this is one of my best friends Henry, Hen meet the crazy bunch of parents we.'' She mentions to the whole group and smirks. '' Told you about.''

'' Nice to meet you all.''

Brittany smiles as everyone greet him warmly and pats his back. '' See not so bad after all right?''

'' Shut up, Kurt will tell him tonight when we crash there.'' Henry mumbles nervously, Brittany wraps an arm around his shoulders and smiles.

'' Don't worry too much okay?''

She leads him to the table as he nods his head and sits down next to Lio, she smiles as Santana sits down in her lap and wraps an arm around her waist. Susan watches them with a big smile and sighs happily. '' I am so glad the two of you are back together.''

Santana intertwines their hands on her stomach and smiles. '' We are too mama P.''

'' Where are you girls sleeping?'' Marie asks as she sits down next to Susan, Brittany shrugs and looks over her girlfriends shoulders.

'' We know you all want to spend some time with us, so we thought we could crash at my moms house the first three days and then come here and spend time with you and Lio.''

'' When are you leaving?'' Lio asks curiously

'' Sunday next week, we will leave around afternoon so we arrive in New York at midnight.''

Lio nods his head and turns to look at his friends and their children. '' Alright you are all invited to come here Saturday, the kids can all crash here like they did back in high school and we can enjoy the last day with them and sit around the campfire in the evening.''

'' Yeah we are in.'' Rachel's dad Leroy replies with a big smile as his little girl cuddles into him, Lio turns to Brittany and smiles.

'' B you want to start the fire up tonight and on Saturday?'' Brittany chuckles and nods her head.

'' Yeah sure.'' Lio stands up and smiles.

'' Awesome, I will fire up the BBQ and start making our food.''

'' Need some help?'' Brittany asks, she taps her girlfriends leg as he nods his head and jumps up. After grabbing their food out of the kitchen she follows him to the BBQ and places everything down, she watches him start and smiles fondly as she sees the group joking around with their parents and including Henry into every conversation.

Lio sees her fond smile and nudges her softly. '' Missed this?'' Brittany hands him the patties and nods her head.

'' Yeah I really did.''

Lio smiles and reaches into the cooler he carried out, he takes out two beers and holds one out for Brittany. '' Want one?''

Brittany takes the bottle as she sees everyone drinking wine or beer and opens the bottle, Lio opens his and holds it out to clink their bottles together. '' To second hopefully last chances and happy years B.''

'' I will drink to that.'' Brittany mumbles softly smiling as she locks eyes with her girlfriend, she clinks their bottles together and takes a swig of her beer. Lio pulls on her flannel and chuckles.

'' Take it off B, it's too hot outside.''

Brittany nods her head as she feels the sun hitting her back and shrugs off her shirt, she throws it over the cooler and takes another sip of her beer.

Santana watches her father and her girlfriend talk animatedly and smiles slightly, she turns to her mother and nods her head to them. '' Papi is enjoying himself.''

Marie turns around in her seat and chuckles as she sees the big smile on her husbands face, she turns back to her daughter and nods her head. '' He couldn't contain his grin the day the both of you told us about your date, I think you made his whole year with that one sentence mija.''

'' How did this happen?'' Susan asks curiously, Santana turns to her and sighs softly.

'' Brittany made a move during the reunion we had when the glee club closed but I rejected her because I was still in a relationship, but a few weeks later I took a flight to Boston and after that is kind of happened.'' She looks at her friends and smiles. '' It would have take longer if Q and Henry didn't open my eyes though.''

'' Did you break up with that girl?'' Susan asks with an eyebrow raised, Santana sighs as she sees her friends and her mother tense and nods her head.

'' Yeah please don't bring on this subject when dad or Britt are near, let's just say that Britt managed to give me the strength to get out of that relationship and that she saved my ass quite a few times after.''

Marie sees Susan look around in confusion and sighs. '' Her ex abused her Susan, your daughter kicked that girls ass and made sure she leaves my Santanita alone.''

Susan gasps and quickly reaches out for Santana pulling her in her arms. '' Why didn't you tell anyone San?'' She quickly looks at the group of friends and raises an eyebrow. '' Wait, B got in a fight?''

Santana shrugs and sighs softly. '' I tried to get out myself but it was hard, B noticed it when I visited her in Boston and made sure that she leaves me alone.''

'' B didn't really fight Susan, she just defended herself and us nothing happened and she didn't get hurt.'' Henry assures her.

'' Oh honey, I am so sorry this happened to you.'' Susan kisses her head and sighs softly. '' But I am glad B and your friends helped you get out of it.''

'' I am too Susan.'' Santana mumbles softly, she looks at her girlfriend and smiles slightly as she sees her goof around. '' I am also glad I have her back, I missed seeing her goof around with my dad.''

Everyone turns to look at the two and laugh as they see them dance to the music playing and talking not noticing that they are the center of attention, Susan smiles and nods her head in agreement. '' Yeah I am glad the two of you are back together too and seeing them like this is amazing, Lio is like a dad to her and she only drops all of her defenses when she is around any of you.''

Marie chuckles and nods her head. '' She even dropped all of that badass stuff to convince us, that she is not like everyone described her.''

Susan turns to look at her and nods her head. '' She always had a soft spot for Santana, I noticed it the first week San enrolled in middle school.''

Quinn laughs and nods her head. '' Oh yeah she really did she even offered Santana to walk her to all her classes until she found her way around, normally she would tell every new student the wrong way so they would come in late.''

'' She gave up on motocross because she hated to see Santana cry because she got hurt.'' Susan mentions with a small smile looking at her daughter.

'' She did what?'' Burt asks in shock.

'' But she loved crossing.'' He adds as an afterthought, Marie turns to him and smiles slightly.

'' But she loves Santana more, at first she started racing less but at the end she just stopped driving at all.'' She glances at the girl standing beside her husband and smiles fondly. '' She talked to us about it after the crash where she had that bad head injury, she sat around the table with the three of us and told us that she will stop racing because the look of hurt in Santana's eyes in the hospital hurt her more than the injury itself.''

'' Is that the reason why she joined me at the garage almost everyday?''

Susan nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah she still wanted to do something, so she started to work more.''

'' I knew it!'' Quinn and Puck exclaim simultaniously, Santana turns to them and smiles.

'' Yeah she told me that you thought that was the reason, but she never really told you about it.''

'' Food is ready!'' Lio yells effectively interrupting their conversation, Marie smiles and stands up.

'' Come on, we have a whole week to talk about everything.''

Brittany walks to the table carrying two plates with meat and looks at Rachel. '' Lio made some vegan patties for you Rach.'' She places the plates on the table and kisses Marie's cheek. '' Sit back down mama Lo, we will bring everything here.''

She walks back to Lio after Marie sits back down and grabs the cooler after wrapping the flannel around her waist, she walks back to the table and places a plate with vegan patties in front of Rachel.

She sits down as soon as she refilled everyone's drinks and thanks Santana as she puts a steak on her plate, Lio sits down next to her and smiles looking around. '' I am glad everyone is here, I hope everything tastes good if it doesn't blame Brittany she distracted me.''

Brittany laughs and holds her hands up in surrender. '' Hey! I didn't even touch your precious BBQ!''

'' No but you stood beside me, that is enough reason for something to go wrong with the meat.'' Lio counters easily with a smirk, Brittany chuckles and softly pushes him.

'' Shut up and dig in papa Lo.'' She turns to look at her girlfriend and smiles slightly as she sees the fond smile on her face, she leans towards her and kisses her cheek.

'' Eat sweetie.''

**This is the end of chapter 8, next chapter will be up soon with some possible smut.**


	9. Chapter 9

After everyone ate dinner and made some small talk, Brittany helps Marie clean up and joins the group around the fire pit after grabbing some logs. She drops them down next to the fire pit and crouches down, she places the logs in the middle and pulls a lighter out of her pocket.

After firing it up she stands back up and sits down next to her girlfriend, Santana leans into her as the fire lights up and sighs softly. '' It still looks kinda hot to see you do things like that.'' She mumbles so only Brittany can hear her, Brittany chuckles softly and wraps her arm around her waist pulling her closer.

'' I wish we had a backyard in New York, we could do this more often. I love sitting around a campfire with you and just relax.'' She mutters softly as she kisses her head, Santana nods her head in agreement and sighs.

'' Yeah or a fireplace.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles as her mother sits down next to her, Susan kisses her cheek and pats her knee. '' I really missed you honey.''

'' I missed you too ma.'' Brittany mutters softly leaning into her and pulling Santana with her, she looks up as a bottle of beer is hold in front of her and chuckles as Lio stands behind her. She takes the bottle and smiles. '' Thanks papa Lo.''

Lio smiles and sits down next to his daughter, Santana moves onto Brittany's lap and pulls her mother next to her. Marie smiles and runs a hand down her daughters back. '' Are you using me as an excuse to sit on Britt's lap mija?''

Santana looks at her and smirks. '' I don't need an excuse anymore mami, I only did that at the beginning with abuela.''

'' Before Britt talked to her?'' Lio asks curiously, Santana chuckles and nods her head.

'' Yeah, now abuela will push me on her lap. Well I don't know how she will be now.''

Lio chuckles and shrugs '' She will push you on her lap, she tried to get the two of you back together the whole time mija. She didn't believe the bullshit about the distance between the two of you either, nobody in our family is angry that the two of you broke up.''

Marie looks at them and smiles slightly. '' We did try to get the two of you back together same goes for Susan, but we also realized that the two of you were still young and that soulmates always find their way back.''

Susan nods her head in agreement and smiles. '' The love we see between the two of you is unique, the two of you found it at a young age and love never comes without obstacles.''

Lio nods his head in agreement and chuckles. '' Yeah you guys are best friends for ten years now?'' He asks, he smiles as they nod their heads and puts a hand on Britt's shoulder. '' When did you start dating?''

'' The day I turned fifteen.'' Brittany mutters smiling slightly

'' Oh yeah you are six months older.'' Marie states with a small smile, she looks at both girls and sighs softly. '' That means without a break the both of you would be together for almost six years now?''

'' Yeah in a few months mami.'' Santana mumbles softly, Brittany intertwines their hands and kisses her shoulder. Marie smiles and pats her daughters knee. '' Just like your papi said mija, every love story has some obstacles but soulmates always find their way back to each other. College and distance managed to separate you but the both of you conquered it and are dating again, you have a big friends group who will be by your sides at all times and you have us so please before anything happens again talk to each other and to us.''

Brittany nods her head and smiles. '' We will mama Lo promised, I lost her once I ain't losing her again.''

Sam wraps his arm around Mercedes nodding his head in agreement and sees Puck do the same. '' Yeah we agree with you B.''

Puck nods his head in agreement and looks around after whispering with Quinn about something and smiles. '' Yeah we agree and now that our family is here except for our birth monsters, we want to tell you something.''

Brittany looks at him and raises an eyebrow, Puck chuckles as all attention turns to them and glances at his girlfriend. Quinn smiles nervously and bites her lip. '' It wasn't planned so don't kill us!''

Puck rubs the back of his neck and sighs softly. '' Q is pregnant.'' They both watch all jaw drop and bites his lip. '' We want to keep the baby and before y'all start about us having no money, my grandpa passed away a few years back which you all know and I used that money to open my own garage. I already signed everything and can start in two weeks.''

Lio sighs softly and sits up, he looks at the both of them and smiles slightly. '' We all.'' He mentions to all the parents. '' Promised the both of you to take care of you after your parents kicked you out, so I will be the hard parent here right now.''

He slaps the back of Puck's head as soon as he nods his head and sighs. '' First of all you are still young Puck, we told you to use protection!''

'' We did!'' They both exclaim at the same time, Brittany bites her lip and runs her thumb over her girlfriends hand as she sees tears in Quinn's eyes.

Lio sighs and runs a hand through his hair. '' The both of you are in your early twenties which is quite okay, I would have killed you when it happened in high school. But Quinn you are still in college, how do you want to do this?''

Quinn looks at him wiping away her tears and takes a shuddering breath. '' I already cleared with school that I will go to classes as long as I can and after that I will take online classes.''

'' So you will be the sole earner, for a while?'' Lio asks turning to Puck, Puck nods his head and sighs softly.

'' Yes but we planned it all Lio and I hope my garage will be a hit, just like I said we didn't plan it but I sure as hell won't let my family sit around without any money!'' He turns to Brittany and sighs softly. '' Brittany, I do have a huge favor to ask.''

'' Want me to work until the garage runs?'' Brittany asks knowingly, she smiles slightly as he nervously nods his head and taps her girlfriends thigh. They both stand up and walk over to their best friends, Brittany crouches down in front of them and smiles.

'' Count me in, since we know each other I promised the both of you to be there through all shit and I don't break promises.''

'' I will pay you.'' Puck mutters with tears in his eyes, Brittany shakes her head and sighs.

'' Let us first work our asses off to get your garage running Noah, payment is the least concern I have now. I saved enough money from all races, working at Burt's garage and dance competitions I did in high school okay?'' She turns to Quinn and takes her hand in her own squeezing it softly. '' Same goes for you Q, if you need anything just tell me.''

Santana crouches down beside her girlfriend and looks at their best friends, she smiles slightly and sighs. '' First of all congratulations, even though it is a shock I know the both of you will be awesome parents. Second of all I agree with B, if the two of you ever need anything just yell.''

Quinn wipes away her tears and bites her lips looking at the group around them. '' I know it comes as a shock but we are really serious about this, we really planned most of it and we hope Puck's dreams come true and he can manage a garage like Burt does.''

Lio nods his head and smiles standing up. '' Come here.'' Brittany moves out of the way as they both stand up and watches Lio hug them, she turns to her girlfriend and squeezes her hand softly.

She smiles as she turns to look at her and mouths ' I love you.' Santana smiles and lifts her hand up to her mouth, she kisses the back off her hand and looks up at her mouthing. 'I love you too'

After everyone hugged the expecting parents, Brittany sits back down next to her mother and pulls her girlfriend on her lap. Puck turns to her and bites his lip. '' B, I really don't want you to work for me without any payment. Can we talk about a contract when we are back home?''

Brittany shakes her head and sighs. '' Puck I meant what I said, let us just get your garage running and think about payment later. I can show you my bank account but I am afraid you will pass out, except for the occasional gift for Santana or the birthday gifts for all of you I never spend any money.'' She rubs the back of her neck as everybody turns to look at her and squeezes her girlfriends hand as she sees her looking at her silently asking if she is sure, she sighs softly and bites her lip quickly counting everything she won in her head. '' Every motocross race where I came in first was with a prize from around nine hundred bucks and I won how much?''

'' Ten?'' Susan suggest, Brittany shrugs and chuckles.

'' Yeah something like that, with every first place national dance competition I earned thousand bucks which were a lot and I dance since I turned five and I also monthly earned around three hundred in Burt's garage sometimes more if I worked on an old timer and the occasional tip the customers gave me.'' She nods her head to her mother and bites her lip. '' Mom managed my bank account until I turned eighteen, that is also the account where my dads and his parents money is on that I inherited.''

She smiles slightly as her friends look at her in shock and shrugs. '' I hate talking about money, but how exactly do you guys think I pay the rent of my apartment?''

'' We thought your mother did.'' Mercedes mutters softly, Brittany shakes her head and chuckles.

'' No she did offer it, but mom needs the money for the house. All of your parents know because our parents are all friends and Santana knows because, well she is my girlfriend and I won't keep that a secret. I never told any of you because I don't want to brag and come off as someone who can easily buy anything I want, I want to work for my money and will only spoil myself sometimes with a new car or a new console.''

'' You know that we don't think any different about you right?'' Henry asks softly, Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' I know but I still hate talking about it.''

Puck nods his head in understanding and smiles. '' We understand that B, but I still feel bad about letting you work so much for no money at first.''

'' I offered Puck and I can still work at the restaurant sometimes, I just want you to live your dream I want that for all of you.'' She glances at all her friends and her girlfriend, she looks back at Puck and smiles. '' This will be a hard time and it will take a while to really get your garage running, but it will happen before your little one is born and you will have enough money to take care of him or her okay?''

'' What about your dream?'' Mike asks curiously, Brittany looks at him and smiles.

'' My dream is to open a dance studio which I will, but first I want to relax a little and plan everything for it which I do in my free time.''

Santana nods her head and smiles slightly. '' B already had everything planned out before she graduated high school, she also knows you guys won't treat her any different now that you know that she has money. But it is still a sore object.''

Susan sighs sadly and nods her head. '' Our so called family just acted like they love her to get expensive gifts and such from her and were angry when she gave them something little, her own family tried to use her for her money that is why she never talks about it. That doesn't mean that she thinks you will use her, but that just scarred her and she just keeps it for herself.''

Rachel gasps softly and shakes her head. '' We understand that.'' She smiles as everyone nod their heads in agreement and looks at Brittany. '' You are still the B we know and love, we don't care about any money and we aren't mad that you didn't tell us B.''

Brittany smiles as the group nod their heads in agreement and bites her lip. '' Can we change the subject?'' Brittany asks softly, Lio nods his head and pats her back. He slides over to sit next to Puck with Marie and smiles.

'' Want to tell us what you have planned for your garage?''

Brittany sighs in relief as everyone turn their attention to Puck as he talks animatedly about the garage he wants to run and drops her head against Santana's back yawning, Santana turns around so she is sitting sideways on her lap and buries her face in her neck placing a soft kiss on her pulse point. '' You okay?''

She kisses her collarbone as she hears her hum softly and feels her shiver slightly as she finds her soft spot, Brittany pulls back a little as she feels Santana running her tongue over the same spot and looks down at her raising an eyebrow.

Santana chuckles softly as she sees the question clearly written in her girlfriends eyes and smiles sweetly, Brittany rolls her eyes and pecks her lips mumbling. '' Stop it babe.''

Santana smirks and lays her head back down on her shoulder. '' With what?'' She breathes out softly feeling her shiver again as her warm breath ghost over her neck, Brittany glances at her mother as she stands up and sees her walking into the house with her empty coke glass. She turns back to her girlfriend and bites her lip.

'' You know with what.''

Santana shrugs innocently and runs her right hand over her back under her tank top, she hears Britt's breath hitch as she scratches her nails down her back and bites her lip as she feels her twitch. Brittany groans softly and shrugs off her hand. '' Babe.'' She warns softlygrabbing her hand, Santana kisses the soft spot under her ear and drops her hand running it slowly along the waist band of her jeans.

She sighs softly as she feels the compression shorts digging into her girlfriends hips and runs her hand over the dents of the red lines above her shorts, Brittany shivers at the touch and bites her lip as she feels her member twitch.

Santana sits up turning around to sit on Britt's lap facing forward again and purposefully grinds into her, Brittany breaths out a soft moan and wraps her arms around Santana's waist keeping her still. She leans up and kisses the back of her neck. '' Fucking tease.''

She turns her head as she hears footsteps and groans softly as she hears Santana chuckle softly, Susan looks at both girls and smiles slightly. '' Girls I am gonna head out, will you stay longer?''

Brittany shakes her head and sighs. '' No we will drive with you mom, we both drank a bit and we don't want to drive.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and stands up, she looks at the group and smiles. '' See you all tomorrow?''

'' Breadstixx for lunch?'' Quinn asks knowingly as she hugs both girls, Santana chuckles and nods her head.

'' You know it Q.''

After they said goodbye to everyone Brittany leaves the key of the minivan on the kitchen counter after grabbing their stuff and slides into the backseat of her mothers car, she looks out of the window as her mother drives off and relaxes as she feels Santana run her hand over her leg.

She smiles as her mother turns on the radio and chuckles as she starts singing, Santana laughs and quickly joins in trailing her hands higher up her girlfriends leg. Brittany tenses as she feels her hand near her crotch and quickly grabs it intertwining their hands on her thigh, she glances at her girlfriend and sees her still singing with a smirk on her face.

She turns back to look out of the window as the car comes to a stop and smiles as she sees her childhood house, she jumps out of the car and grabs their bags out of the trunk. She intertwines her hand with Santana's and follows her mother inside, Susan turns around and smiles. '' I will go to bed girls, I just came home from a night shift this morning. Want to eat breakfast together tomorrow?''

Brittany raises an eyebrow and sighs. '' Did you nap before going to Marie and Lio?'' She sighs as her mother shakes her head and bites her lip. '' That means you are awake for.'' She looks at the time and back at her mother. '' almost a day now?''

Santana smiles slightly as Susan nods her head smiling sheepishly and squeezes her girlfriends head knowing that she is concerned about her moms well being. '' Go to bed Susan, breakfast together sounds really good.''

'' Chocolate chips pancakes?'' Susan asks as she kicks off her shoes, Brittany nods her head and smiles.

'' Yeah sounds good mama.'' She walks to her and kisses her cheek. '' Go to bed mom, we will crash in my room downstairs.''

Susan nods her head and kisses Santana's cheek. '' Alright see you tomorrow girls, good night.''

'' Good night.'' Both girls mutter in unison, Brittany kicks off her shoes and follows her girlfriend into the kitchen. She grabs her hand before she can open the refrigerator and spins her around pinning her against the wall beside it, Santana gasps softly and looks up at her with a small smirk playing on her lips. Brittany drops her head and traces kisses down her jawline to her pulse point, she presses their bodies together as she hears her moan softly and pins her hands behind her body against the wall.

She gasps softly as Santana grinds into her and bites back a groan dropping her head against her shoulder. '' You are killing me babe.''

Santana turns her head and ghosts her lips over her ear, she bites her lip as she feels Brittany's member twitch and nips on her earlobe. '' Seeing you walk around in this.'' She pulls on the too tight tank top Brittany wears under her flannel. '' And seeing your muscles and abs tense by every thing you lifted, wasn't easy for me either Britt-Britt.''

'' I didn't tease you, by kissing all soft spots tho.'' Brittany mutters breathlessly as Santana sucks on the sweat spot under her ear, she lifts her head as she feels her smirk and raises an eyebrow.

She trails her hand down to her thighs and easily lifts her up capturing her lips with her own, Santana gasps into the kiss and wraps her arms around her shoulder. Brittany groans softly as she feels her grind against her member and pulls back breathing harshly, Santana runs her nails down her neck and bites her lip. '' I want you Britt-Britt.''

****Hey guys this is the end of chapter 9, I hope you all liked it.****


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Pure smut ahead.**

_'' I want you Britt-Britt.''_

Brittany bites her lip as she gazes into her girlfriends nearly black eyes and turns them around carrying her to the basement door leading to her old room, she hums as Santana crashes their lips together and presses her against the door.

Santana uncrosses her legs from around Brittany's waist and pulls out of the kiss, she opens the door behind her and pulls Brittany inside. Brittany follows her down the stairs after locking the door and grabs her hand, she pulls her back into her body and captures her lips with her own swallowing her soft moan.

She turns them around and straddles Brittany's lap as soon as she sits down on the bed, she moans into the kiss as she feels Brittany's fully erect member against her thigh. She lifts her arms as she feels her tug on the hem of her shirt and pulls out of the kiss, Brittany trails kisses down her neck and sucks on her pulse point.

She trails her hands down her back and unclasps her bra, she slides the straps down San's arms and throws it into the room. She shrugs off her flannel as Santana slides it down her arm and let's it fall on the ground, she raises her arms as she pulls on the hem of her tank top and pulls back locking eyes with Santana as soon as the top is pulled over her head.

Santana pushes her down on her back and trails kisses down to her neck, she unclasps her bra and throws it over her head somewhere into the room. She trails kisses further down her body and cups her breast with her right hand, she pushes Brittany down as she tries to flip them over and sits up running a hand through her hair. '' Nu-uh.'' She mumbles softly sliding further down her body, she captures a nipple between her lips and sucks softly.

Brittany groans softly and arches her back, she runs her hand through Santana's hair and bites her lip. '' Shit San, please.''

'' Patience baby.'' Santana mutters after giving both breast equal attention, she trails her lips down her abs and hooks her fingers into the waistband of the jeans and compression shorts she wears. She pulls them down as soon as Brittany lifts her hips and bites her lips as her erection springs free slapping against her stomach, she kneels down inbetween her legs and kisses the deep red dents the shorts left into her skin.

Brittany gasps as she her hand around her dick and leans up on her elbows. '' Fuck San.'' Santana sucks on the tip of her dick and hums softly, Britt groans loudly and bites her lip as they lock eyes.

Santana runs her hands up her stomach and scratches her nails back down feeling her abs flutter under her touch, she runs her tongue along the slit and moves further down taking all of her.

Brittany moans as she feels her tip hit the back of her throat and drops down, she bites her lip drawing blood as she feels Santana swallow around her and softly bucks up as she feels her cup her balls. '' F-fuck babe.''

'' S-so close.'' She grits through clenched teeth.

'' Come for me.'' Santana mumbles pulling back slightly, she runs her tongue along the slit and sucks on her head pumping her hand around the shaft. Brittany moans loudly as she feels her moan around her dick and bucks up, she feels Santana swallow as she comes and groans covering her eyes with her arm.

'' Fuck babe.'' Santana pulls back and wipes her mouth moaning at the taste, she crawls back up her body and pulls her arm away with a smirk.

'' Hi.''

Brittany takes a deep breath and looks up biting her lip. '' Hi.'' She runs her hands over her girlfriends thighs and bites her lip. '' You are wearing too much clothes baby.'' She flips them over before she can respond and hooks her thumbs into the waistband of the leggings she wears, she pulls them down Santana's legs as she lifts her hips and leans over her capturing her lips with her own moaning into her mouth as she tastes herself.

She slips her tongue into her mouth as Santana moans softly and runs her piercing along the roof of her mouth, she trails her hands up her body and cups her breast softly pinching her nipple inbetween her fingers.

Santana moans into the kiss and arches her back thrusting her chest into her girlfriends hands, Brittany trails her lips down to her neck and sucks on the sweet spot under her jaw leaving a mark. She trails her lips further down and sucks a nipple into her mouth running the cold metal of her piercing over the nub, she glances up at her girlfriend as she throws her head back with a loud moan and silently thanks god that her room is soundproofed.

Santana pulls her back up and bites her lip. '' Baby, please.''

'' Please what babe.'' Brittany breaths out as she kisses her neck running her piercing along her pulse point, Santana tilts her head with a moan and digs her fingers into her sides feeling Brittany harden between them.

'' F-fuck me.'' Santana breaths out as she bucks up into her, Brittany pulls back to look at her and slowly grinds into her moaning softly as she feels her juices coating her dick. She pulls back and reaches for her jeans, she pulls a golden square package out of her pocket and turns back to her girlfriend biting her lip.

'' You sure babe?'' She asks softly, Santana pulls her back on top of her and nods her head.

'' I want to make love to you Britt-Britt, but go slow.'' Brittany nods her head and captures her lips in a loving kiss, she pulls back and leans their foreheads together.

'' Always.'' Santana watches her rip open the package in her hand and bites her lip as she rolls the condom over her dick, Brittany trails her hand down San's lap as soon as she rolled the condom on and runs her finger through her folds moaning softly at the wetness she finds there. '' Fuck baby, you are soaking.''

'' Only for you.'' Santana moans out as she feels her enter her with two fingers, she bucks up and gasps softly as she feels her curl her fingers. '' Shit babe, please I want to feel you.''

Brittany pulls her fingers out and lifts them up to her mouth, she sucks her fingers into her mouth and moans softly at the taste locking eyes with her girlfriend. Santana bites her lip and reaches up curling her hand around the back of her neck, she yanks her down and captures her lips with her own moaning into the kiss as she feels the tip of her dick nudge her clit.

She slides her hand down her girlfriends body and grabs her shaft lining her up to her entrance, she pulls out of the kiss and locks eyes with her girlfriend as they lean their foreheads together. Brittany bites her lip and slowly pushes in she stops as she sees her girlfriends face contort and let's her adjust, Santana moans softly as feels Brittany stretch her and scratching her nails down her back. '' F-fuck.''

'' You okay?'' Brittany asks softly trying to stay still as she feels Santana's walls squeezing around her, Santana nods her head and bites her lip.

'' Y-yeah, feels so good.'' Brittany pushes further and watches her girlfriends eyes flutter shut, she stops as she is all the way in and waits for her girlfriend to tell her she can move. '' So big.'' Santana breaths out softly the same time Britt breaths out. '' F-fuck so tight.''

Brittany pulls almost all the way out as she feels Santana move her hips and pushes back in moaning softly, she leans down and captures her lips in a slow kiss. Santana gasps into the kiss as she feels her roll her hips and moans loudly. '' Oh fuck, just like that!'' She pulls out of the kiss as Brittany does it again and throws her head back moaning loudly, she scratches her nails down her back and pulls her closer.

Brittany buries her face in her neck with a soft moan and speeds up her thrusts, she pulls her head out of the crook of her neck and leans up on one hand. She runs the other down her girlfriends body biting her lip as she feels her abs tense and draws tight circles around her clit, she watches her girlfriends mouth drop open in a silent scream after a roll of her hips and bites her lip as she feels her clench around her. '' Fuck baby, you feel so good.''

She leans their foreheads together and licks her lips. '' O-open your eyes.'' She mumbles still drawing tight circles around her clit, she smiles lovingly as she watches her girlfriends eyes flutter open and locks eyes.

Santana tries to keep their eyes locked but they close on their own after a perfectly timed thrust against her g-spot, she opens her mouth in a silent scream and scratches her nails down her girlfriends back drawing blood. '' O-oh, c-close.''

Brittany hisses as she feels her nails dig in her back and leans forward nipping on her earlobe.

Santana grabs a pillow and buries her face in it after a perfectly timed thrust against her g-spot. '' Britt!'' She screams out as she falls over the edge, she buries her face into her neck as her whole body shudders and moans loudly. '' Fuuuuck.''

Brittany bites her lip as she feels her walls flutter around her and continues thrusting, she turns her head and runs her piercing over the sweet spot under her ear. '' Fuck baby you feel so good.'' She husks out rolling her hips expertly, Santana moans loudly as she feels another orgasm approaching and bites her shoulder.

'' Fuck I'm gonna cum again.''

Brittany bites her lip as she feels her orgasm approaching fast and moans as she feels Santana meet her thrusts, Santana turns her head knowing her girlfriend tries to postpone her orgasm and nips on her earlobe. '' Cum for me Britt-Britt.'' She husks out her hot breath ghosting over her ear. '' I want to feel you.''

Brittany gasps as she feels her pinch her nipple and moans thrusting forward burying herself deep into her spurting into the condom. Santana throws her head back as she is thrown over the edge too and arches her back shaking and convulsing in a powerful orgasm.

Brittany slowly pulls out of her girlfriend biting her lip as she hears her whine and rolls off the condom, she lays down beside her after wrapping the condom up and throwing it away she pulls her into her arm kissing her head. Santana buries her head in the crook of her neck and moans softly still shaking. '' Holy shit.''

Brittany bites her lip and nods her head in agreement. '' Uh-huh.'' She slides up the bed and pulls her girlfriend with her, she covers their sweaty bodies with her blanket and bites her lip as she feels her girlfriend still shake softly. '' You okay baby?''

'' Hm.'' Santana hums softly, she pulls back and opens her eyes locking them with the cool blue ones she loves so much. '' Yeah, damn babe that was.'' She cuts herself off not knowing how to describe it and bites her lip, Brittany nods her head in agreement and sighs softly.

'' Yeah.''

'' All the teasing these last few weeks, were so worth the wait.'' Santana mumbles softly breathing out a laugh, Brittany chuckles and kisses her forehead.

'' You will be always worth waiting for baby.'' She cups her jaw and draws her into a loving kiss, she runs her hands down her side and pulls her closer. She pulls out of the kiss and leans their foreheads together, she runs her thumb over her cheekbone and smiles lovingly. '' I love you Santana Lopez.''

'' I love you too Brittany Pierce, proudly so.'' Santana mumbles softly, Brittany kisses her forehead as she lays down on her shoulder and looks at the time.

'' Go to sleep baby.''

Santana hums softly and wraps her arms around her girlfriends waist enjoying the feel of her arms around her, she yawns slightly and turns her head kissing her shoulder softly. '' Good night baby.''

'' Good night sweetie.''

**So this is the end of chapter 10, a chapter full of smut I hope you all liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry for being away for so long, at first I thought about putting this story on hiatus but.**

**Then the news about Naya reached me, I am devastated. God gained another angel far too soon and we sure will miss her prescence here on earth, how are you all holding up?**

**If you ever want to talk, don't hestitate to write me :)**

'' God it's so fucking hot.'' Brittany groans out as her mother parks her car in Maribel and Lio's driveway, Susan clicks her tongue and shakes her head.

'' Language honey.''

'' You hang too much around Maribel, you start clicking your tongue at me too.'' Brittany mutters rolling her eyes as her girlfriend burst out laughing, Susan laughs and slides out of the car smiling as the girls join her.

'' Want me to start full blown scolding you again? Just like I did when you were in high school?''

Santana laughs squeezing her girlfriends waist as she quickly shakes her hand and covers her mouth as she snorts. '' Oh I remember the day you had the final play for football with the boys, you were so nervous and rude that your mom scolded you and Puck in front of the whole team!''

Brittany shakes her head as her mother burst out laughing too and walks up to the front door ringing the doorbell, she smiles as Maribel almost immediately opens the door and grunts as she pulls her in a bone crushing hug. '' Whoa you saw me yesterday mama Lo.''

'' Too long ago.'' Maribel mutters as she leans up on her tiptoes, she kisses Brittany's cheek and looks over her shoulder raising an eyebrow as she sees her daughter and Susan wiping away their tears from laughing so hard. '' Do I want to know what happened?''

Brittany pulls out of the hug and turns to her girlfriend raising an eyebrow as she bites her lip in amusement. '' They just mentioned the final play where mom scolded me and Puck for swearing too much.''

She pulls her girlfriend closer as she chuckles and leans down kissing her cheek. '' Somebody is about to get cut off.'' She mutters smirking as she immediately stops laughing, she looks up at their moms rolling her eyes as they smile knowingly and takes off her shirt pulling out of her girlfriends arms. '' I am gonna take a dive.''

She runs out into the yard and smirks. '' Sup bitc…'' She cuts herself off as she sees Alma Lopez looking at her with a smirk and stops in her track, she yelps as she slips and braces her fall with her right arm groaning. '' Shit!''

'' Language Britt!'' Maribel and Susan call out as they walk out biting their lips in amusement as everyone burst out laughing, Santana covers her mouth as she starts laughing and looks at the table trying to find out what shocked her girlfriend.

'' Abuela!'' She squeals out in surprise immediately running over to her, Alma laughs and stands up hugging her granddaughter.

'' Ola Santanita.'' She looks over her shoulder and smirks at the blonde still sitting on the ground. '' Ola clumsy.''

Puck laughs walking over to his best friend and hold out his hand, he helps her standing up and kisses her cheek. '' You okay B?''

'' Why didn't you text me?'' She asks softly as she watches Alma talk with Santana, Puck chuckles and squeezes her shoulder softly.

'' Lio took all of our phones, he wanted to see your reaction.''

'' Yep and it was priceless! I recorded it.'' Lio says laughing as he walks up to her, Brittany groans and drops her head.

'' Well thanks papa Lo.''

'' Go say hello B.'' Lio mutters softly knowing how nervous she is, Brittany bites her lip as he softly pushes her in Alma's direction and sighs softly.

Alma looks up smiling inwardly as she sees the nervous smile on the blonde's face and let's go of her granddaughter, she steps around her and opens her arms. '' Come here B.''

Brittany quickly puts her shirt back on and steps in her arms grunting as she wraps them tightly around her waist, she wraps her own arms around Alma's shoulders and looks down at her smiling nervously. '' Hey Alma.''

'' Why so nervous B?'' Alma asks softly as she looks up at her, Brittany bites her lip and shrugs her shoulders. Alma clicks her tongue shaking her head and leans up onto her tiptoes, she kisses her cheek and smiles. '' None of us is mad at you, so just be your crazy self the girl our Santanita fell in love with and the girl who keeps us entertained even if she doesn't do anything special.''

'' That is the third time I hear a clicking tongue in ten minutes babe, gotta be a new record.'' Santana says chuckling, Alma laughs as she watches Brittany flip Santana the bird and shakes her head. She turns to the three other adults and smirks. '' God I missed the craziness of this group.''

'' Oh yeah we did too Alma.'' Susan says walking over to her, she quickly hugs her and kisses her cheek. '' Nice to see you again.''

Santana walks over to her girlfriend as their parents talk with her grandmother and wraps her arms around her waist, she leans up on her tiptoes and kisses her softly. '' I love you.'' She mutters as soon as they pull out of the kiss, Brittany kisses her forehead as she cuddles into her and smiles.

'' I love you too, baby.''

She pulls out of the hug as the heat becomes too much and takes off her shirt. '' I really need a dive, join me?'' Santana shakes her head and chuckles.

'' Not yet.'' Brittany nods her head and turns on her heels, she sprints to the pool and jumps on top of the diving board.

Santana shakes her head as she watches her easily do a back flip into the pool and chuckles. '' Show off!'' She calls out as she sees her emerge again, she rolls her eyes as her girlfriend just shoots her a wink and turns to the group.

She walks sits down next to Quinn and raises an eyebrow as the group all look at her with smirks on their faces. '' What?''

'' Girl got laid.'' Cedes mutters softly so the adults at the table with drinks doesn't hear them, Quinn laughs as Santana's eyes widen and pats her back.

'' You have the same dopey grin on your face like you had almost everyday in high school San.''

'' What dopey grin?'' Brittany asks as she walks up to the table, she sits down on her girlfriends lap smirking as she groans and wraps her arms around her shoulders.

'' The I just god laid grin.'' Sam explains laughing as he watches them both blush, Quinn smirks as she sees Brittany's back and runs a finger over the scratches she sees there.

'' Ow!'' Brittany yelps pulling away hissing, she turns around glaring at Quinn and slaps her hand away. '' The fuck Fabray!''

'' Language Brittany!'' Susan, Maribel, Alma and Lio call out clicking their tongues, Brittany's head snaps up as she hears them yell her name in unison and groans.

'' I am an adult ya know, I am allowed to swear.''

'' You are still our daughter, we are allowed to scold you.'' Susan counters easily smirking as everyone starts chuckling, she catches sight of her daughters back and rolls her eyes nudging Maribel. She nods her head to the girls and sighs. '' Thank god the rooms are soundproofed.''

'' Ma!''

'' Mama P!'' Brittany and Santana yell out blushing bright red as they hear her comment, Susan laughs and shrugs as everyone burst out laughing holding their stomachs.

'' What?! Just saying, I sure as hell don't want to hear the two of you going at it.''

'' Okay no!'' Brittany mutters holding up her hand, she shakes her head and sighs. '' We are not talking about this, just shut up mama.''

'' Are you girls using protection?'' Alma asks raising an eyebrow, Brittany groans and drops her head on her girlfriends shoulder hiding her face in her neck.

'' Kill me, please.'' She whines, Alma laughs walking over to them and pats the blondes back.

'' I would love to become a great grandmother but that can wait for a little, I just turned sixty.''

'' Sixty?'' Henry asks in shock, Maribel laughs and nods her head.

'' Yeah she had Lio when she turned 19, the same age I gave birth to Santana.''

'' So you are forty?'' Henry asks tilting his head, Maribel nods her head and smiles slightly wrapping her arms around her husbands waist.

'' Yeah our family started young.''

'' What shall I say? I just turned 37.'' Susan mutters as she sits down next to her daughter, she chuckles as she sees her burning red ears and pats her back. '' Quit blushing honey, you know that we are just joking.''

'' How old were you when you gave birth to B?'' Henry asks smiling as he turns to look at Susan, Susan looks at her daughter and smiles.

'' Sixteen, she was a welcomed surprise. My husband, her dad was twenty so my parents were against it but he showed them that he could take care of us.''

Brittany sits up biting her lip as she hears her talk about her dad and reaches out taking her hand. '' He is still taking care of us mom, I am sure that he is the reason for all the good things happening in our lives.''

'' What was he like?'' Rachel asks trying to get them to talk about Brittany's dad a little bit more, Susan turns to look at her and smiles glancing up at the sky.

'' Just like Brittany is now, she is like his twin. I can see so much from him in her it's scary sometimes, they both love with their whole hearts but if someone hurts the people they love they will make sure that they will have nightmares for years and need to run for their lives.''

'' He was a die hard friend and when we got into a fight he made sure we were laughing by the end of the day, he was an amazing doctor and always put the happiness of other before his own.'' She adds smiling slightly, Brittany bites her lip as she hears her mother talk about her dad and looks down at her hands.

'' He always had the best good night stories and taught me how to play football, he is also the reason why I am so comfortable with myself. Sure I am still uncomfortable when meeting new people but he always said.''

'' Don't listen to other people Britt-bear, you are amazing and being a little bit different then other girls makes you even more lovable. You will always be my little girl and if someone gives you a hard time just think about my words, people who don't accept you for who you are aren't worth your time. You will find yourself a nice girl or boy and a nice group of friends who will love you like we love you, you will be so successful in life and you will always be my little dancing lily.'' Susan says interrupting her softly with tears in her eyes.

'' Aw mom no tears please.'' Brittany mutters her voice thick with tears, Santana wraps an arm around her girlfriends waist and reaches out taking a hold of Susan's hand.

'' I think we all would've loved to meet him.''

'' He would've loved all of you because you all make Brittany happy.'' Susan mutters smiling as she reaches up running her finger over her necklace with her husbands name. '' He would have been best friends with your dad and I am sure he would've loved you, if he was still here he would probably be sitting right over there.'' She nods her head to the fire pit and smiles. '' With Britt and his guitar, he loved to sing and play.''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head. '' Oh yeah he did, every time I had a bad day at school he would barge into my room singing random songs.''

'' Is that why you almost cried the first time San called you her beautiful dancing lily?'' Quinn asks curiously, Brittany nods her head intertwining her hand with her girlfriends and bites her lip.

'' Yeah only my dad called me that and hearing it from San surprised me, and she called me that the first time on the third anniversary of his dead.''

'' Seriously?'' Santana asks shocked, Brittany nods her head and smiles slightly.

'' Yeah.''

'' I remember that day, the name just laid on the tip of my tongue after watching you dance with Mike for that musical.''

'' Looks like your dad was in your life that day once again B.'' Henry mentions smiling slightly, Brittany nods her head looking down at her hands and bites her lip.

Susan stands up as she sees her struggling against her emotions and wraps her arms around her shoulders, she kisses her head and sniffles. '' He will always watch over us honey, I am sure he is walking around up there with a bright proud smile because of everything you reached in your life already. I still see his smile every time you won a dancing contest, if I didn't hold him back he would've stormed onto that stage to give you a bear hug.''

Brittany hugs her mother and breaths out a shuddering sigh. '' Yeah I know, he always complained about it afterwards when you were cooking.''

'' Hey B?'' Maribel asks softly, she smiles as she glances at her over Susan's shoulder and bites her lip. '' Do you have pictures of your dad? Your mom showed us a few but I am curious how much you look like him now.''

Brittany nods her head and takes out her phone, she pulls out of her mothers arms and unlocks it. She opens the album she made with pictures of her dad and scrolls down selecting the last picture they took together, she holds it out for Maribel and bites her lip. '' That is the last picture we took together, it was at a school dance a week before the accident.''

'' Whoa now I know what you meant with them having the same eyes Susan, his are so bright too.'' Maribel mutters looking down at the picture and back up at Brittany, Susan takes the phone from Puck after Maribel handed it around and looks down at the picture nodding her head.

'' Oh yeah Britt was and still is his mini me, she was such a daddy girl. I am not saying that she didn't love me but.''

'' She had a better bond with him.'' Alma says with a small smile, Brittany takes her phone from her mother and shows her girlfriend the picture. Santana gasps softly as she sees two pair of bright blue eyes looking into the camera and smiles as she sees Brittany's big grin with a few missing teeth, she runs her thumb over the picture and looks up at her girlfriend and hands her the phone back.

'' That picture is so cute baby! How old were you there?''

'' Seven.'' Brittany mutters looking down at her phone, she smiles sadly as she sees her dad's bright happy smile and sighs softly. '' He passed away a week later.''

'' How did he pass away?'' Alma asks softly.

'' Mami.''

'' Abuela.'' Lio and Santana warn softly, Susan shakes her head wiping away a tear and sighs.

'' It's okay.'' She says softly, she looks up at Alma and sighs again. '' He got in a fatal car crash on his way to an emergency at the hospital, a drunk driver t-boned him just two streets away from ours.'' She closes her eyes sighing sadly as Brittany excuses herself and follows her with her eyes as she sits down at the pool side, she turns back to the group seeing them all look at her daughter and bites her lip. '' I knew it was him because B let out a heart wrenching scream only seconds after the crash, he died instantly so he didn't really suffer from his injuries. To this day I still don't know how she felt it, I felt dread filling my body but it looked like something inside her snapped and it hurt so bad that she didn't calm down for days.''

She turns to look at her daughter and wipes away a tear. '' I had to give her a small dose of sleep pills to calm her down and to put her to sleep, I cleared it with doctors before doing it and they told me that there is no other option. They gave me the option to give her the pills and let her stay at home, or to sedate her and leave her in the hospital until she returned back to herself.'' She gulps tears streaming down her face and closes her eyes as Maribel and Lio both pull her in a hug. '' I know that she still struggles with the loss and that she didn't visit his grave for years now.'' She sees everyone look at her in confusion and smiles sadly. '' He is buried near New York, we lived there before moving here. '' She explains quickly.

Santana looks at her girlfriend and stands up as she sees her shoulders shake knowing that it's a sign that she is crying, she walks over to the pool and sits down beside her.

'' I miss him.'' Brittany mutters tears streaming down her face as she feels her girlfriends precence near her, she buries her face in her neck as she pulls her in a hug and sniffles softly wrapping her arms around her waist.

Santana kisses her head wrapping her arms around her shoulders and sighs softly. '' I know you do baby.'' She runs her runs her hand down her back and sighs sadly as she feels her sob softly. '' He will always be right with you baby.'' She places her free hand on her heart and softly presses down. '' He will be right here.'' She runs her hand up her body and taps her forehead. '' And right there.''

'' Do you.'' She bites her lip as sad blue eyes lock on her own and sighs softly. '' Do you want to visit his grave?''

Brittany shakes her head and looks down at the water. '' I don't think I can.''

'' What if we go together honey?'' Susan asks her voice still filled with tears, she crouches down beside both girls and pulls them in a hug. '' We can ask Mari and Lio to join us, I think you need Lio there with you.''

Brittany gulps and shakes her head. '' I can't mama, there is a reason why I always had an excuse every year.''

'' You are scared to break down completely.'' Susan mutters knowingly her heart breaking as she sees tears slide down her daughters cheek, she kisses her head and tightens her hold on her daughter. '' But sometimes you have to let go honey, remember the song he sang for you when you called him during his fifth night shift in a row?''

She hums softly as she feels her daughter nod her head and clears her throat.

He called her on the road  
From a lonely, cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
But when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
Said, "Daddy when you coming home?"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind

Brittany exhales a shuddering breath and shakes her head. '' Mom stop.'' Santana's heart breaks as she hears how small her girlfriend sounds and looks up at Susan, she sees the sadness in her eyes and bites her lip slowly nodding her head as she understands the silent message to let her girlfriend cry it out.

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh, I'm already there

Brittany shakes her head and pulls herself out of her mothers grip, she quickly jumps up and tries to make a dash to the kitchen door.

Lio jumps up having seen the movement and jogs to Brittany intercepting her, he tightens his hold around her waist as she hits her fists against his shoulders and shakes his head as she mutters. ' Let me go' over and over again. '' Nope you are staying here, let go mija.''

Brittany shakes her head and tries to break free. '' No.'' She mutters brokenly. '' Let me go.'' She says sniffling. '' Please.''

Santana jumps up as she sees her girlfriend crumble for the first time in the years that she knows her and quickly walks to her, she bites her lip as Puck joins them and quickly wraps her arms around her waist from behind. '' We will be here to catch you Britt-Britt.''

'' Yeah we will be, let go B.'' Puck whispers kissing his best friends head as he joins the hug knowing how much strength she has, Maribel walks over to Susan as she sees her watching the scene in front of them with tears in her eyes and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

'' Did she ever cry about Brett?''

Susan shakes her head and wipes away her tears. '' Not really, sure she shed some tears but she always fight against all emotions except love and anger.''

'' Yeah I can see that.'' Alma says her heart breaking at the scene in front of her as she joins her daughter in law and Susan at the pool side with the rest of her granddaughters group of friends, Quinn nods her head in agreement and bites her lip.

'' Is there anyway to stop her from fighting, she is just hurting herself more if she continues like this.''

'' His voice.'' Susan mutters biting her lip, her eyes widen as an idea pops into her head and she quickly jumps up jogging to the table. She grabs her phone and quickly unlocks it, Maribel follows her and raises an eyebrow.

'' What are you doing?''

'' I have a video from him talking to B, it's just a short one but I think that it will help.'' She scrolls down her list with saved videos and taps it as soon as she sees it, she walks over to her daughter and holds her phone up locking eyes with Lio.

'' Do it.'' Lio mouths as he sees what she tries to show him, Susan taps play and bites her lip as she watches her daughter freeze as soon as Brett's voice filters through the phone.

_I am so proud of you my little girl, I love you until infinity Britt-bear._

Santana tightens her hold around her girlfriends waist as she feels her legs give out and locks eyes with Puck tears filling her own eyes as she hears the first heart wrenching sob leave her mouth, Lio kisses the blondes head and tightens his hold on her and cups the back of her head as she buries her face in his chest. '' It's okay mija, we are here. '' He mutters softly.

Susan leans against Maribel tears streaming down her cheeks as she watches her daughter finally let go and bites her lip. '' Finally.'' She mutters softly, Maribel wraps her arms around her smiling as the group join into their hug and kisses Susan's cheek.

'' How long did it take?''

'' He passed away when she was seven, the last time I saw her cry like this was during his funeral.''

'' So fourteen years.'' Sam mutters in shock after doing a quick count, Susan nods her head and watches the three surrounding her daughter using all their strength to keep her up.

'' Yeah, far too long ago.''

Brittany buries her face in Lio's neck as she hears her mother talk to the group and bites her lip. '' Thank you.'' She rasps out her voice rough from crying, Lio shakes his head and runs a hand through her blonde locks.

'' No need to thank me B, I will always be here for you just like everyone surrounding you right now.'' He slowly let's go off her smiling as she immediately turns around cuddling into his daughter and kisses her head. '' How do you feel?''

'' Like I lost a lot of weight.'' Brittany mutters shrugging, Lio pats her back and smiles.

'' That is because you bottled everything in, please don't do that again you hear me?''

'' I'll try.'' Brittany mutters, she straightens up a bit and kisses Puck's cheek. '' Thank you Noah.''

'' Anytime Britt.'' Puck says after kissing her cheek, he leans down picking her up bridal style and walks over to the lounge chairs knowing her legs still don't work. He turns to Santana and kisses her cheek. '' Love you girls.''

'' We love you too Puck.'' Santana replies almost immediatly, she sits down next to her girlfriend and pulls her in her arms kissing her head. She smiles as she cuddles into her and runs her fingers down her back under her shirt, Brittany buries her face in her neck and sighs yawning.

'' God I have crying.'' She mumbles tiredly, Santana slides down the chair tightening her hold around her waist and kisses her forehead.

'' Take a nap, mi amor.'' She says softly smiling as the group and their parents walk back to the table talking softly, Brittany nods her head and slides her hand under her shirt up her stomach.

She places it above her head and kisses her pulse point softly. '' Luv yu.''

Santana smiles as she hears her slur a little and scratches her blunt nails softly over her scalp closing her eyes as she purrs contently. '' Love you too Britt-Britt, proudly so.''


	12. Chapter 12

'' God the week flew by so fast.'' Santana mumbles as she cuddles into her girlfriend during another one of her dads precious BBQ parties, Brittany nods her head kissing her shoulder and sighs softly watching everyone joke around.

'' Yeah it really did baby, but we will come back here soon.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and turns her head kissing the underside of her jaw. '' I am glad we decided to come here though, I loved walking through our old high school again and just talk about the things we experienced there.''

'' Which were a lot.'' Brittany mumbles chuckling, Santana smirks and looks up at her.

'' Mh I think the janitor closet could write a few books for everything that happened in there.''

'' Books? More like porn scripts babe.'' Brittany burst out laughing as she spits out her water and pats her back as she sputters and coughs. '' Oops.''

'' You okay Santanita?'' Alma asks amused as she sees her granddaughter blushing trying to regular her breathing and the blonde behind her laugh, Brittany snickers as she sees her girlfriend turning a darker shade of red and slowly stands up patting her back again.

'' Yea ethnic people don't blush, keep telling yourself that babe.'' She chuckles as she turns to her glaring and quickly jog over to Lio standing by the grill, Lio looks at her and laughs.

'' Run B.'' He mutters while pointing behind her, Brittany looks over her shoulder and yelps as she sees her girlfriend running towards her.

She quickly crouches down effectively dodging the arms reaching for her and jumps up sprinting to their friends, she pulls Henry in front of her and chuckles. '' Safe me Ry!''

Henry laughs and shakes his head. '' Nu-uh you brought this all on you B, now you have to endure the consequences.''

Brittany rolls her eyes as he steps away from her and groans slowly walking backwards raising her hands in surrender as she hears their friends and family laugh. '' I can't help it that you drank at the wrong moment San.''

Santana glares at her and shakes her head. '' Nah you saw that I was drinking babe but you still had to say it, that and the ethnic people comment.'' She crosses her arms in front of her chest still glaring and smirks. '' Run.''

Brittany turns on her heels and runs into the house as soon as girlfriend runs towards her, she sprints up the stairs taking two at a time and slides around the corner. She burst into her old bedroom and steps behind the door covering her mouth taking deep breaths, she stands back against the wall muffling her yelp as the door almost hits her and bites her lip as she watches Santana walk around the room looking around.

She softly closes the door as soon as she turns her back towards her and quickly walks over to her wrapping her arms around her waist, she chuckles as she jumps with a squeal and kisses her shoulder.

Santana covers her heart as it thumps wildly and thrusts her right elbow backwards smirking as she hears her girlfriend groan softly, she turns her head and glares at her. '' That was mean babe, I really don't want our parents or mi Abuela to know what we did back in high school.''

Brittany snickers and turns her around in her arms, she wraps her arms around her waist slipping her hands into the back pocket of the jean shorts she wears and pulls her closer cupping her ass. '' Nobody will ever hear anything bout that baby, that is something only we know and I sure as hell will cherish.'' She glances down biting her lip as she looks straight into her cleavage and gulps. '' God I sure as hell will cherish all memories of you in that tight cheerio uniform.''

Santana chuckles softly watching her girlfriends eyes darken with lust and reaches up cupping her cheek, she leans up on her tiptoes and kisses her softly. '' My eyes are up here horn dog and I still have one of those uniforms in my closet.'' She bites her lip as she hears her growl softly and cups the back of her neck running her nails down to her shoulder, she kisses the soft spot under her ear and nips on her earlobe.

Brittany growls deep within her chest and bites her lip. '' Babe.'' She warns softly

'' Mh?'' Santana hums softly running her tongue over her earlobe soothing the sting, she yelps as Brittany pulls her harshly against her and breaths out a moan as she feels her erect member against her stomach.

She runs her hand down her abs cupping her over shorts and bites her lip groaning softly as she feels her harden in her hand, Brittany bites her lip dropping her head forward watching her hand rub her over her shorts and breaths deeply through her nose as feels her pull on the strings of her shorts undoing them. '' Babe, we can..'' She cuts herself off with a moan as she feels a warm hand slide into her compression shorts wrapping around her dick and slams her eyes closed thrusting her hips forward, Santana bites her lip as she feels pre-cum covering her hand and uses her free hand to push the compression shorts down.

'' We can what babe?'' She breaths out keeping her mouth near her ear, Brittany groans as she feels cold air hit her fully erect member and bites her lip.

'' We can't.'' She breaths out her hips thrusting on their own accord as she feels her girlfriend run her thumb over the tip of her dick, Santana hums softly kissing her pulse point and slowly moves into a kneeling position looking up at her with a smirk.

'' Mh I'm sure we can.'' She mutters before taking the head in between her plump lips humming softly at the taste and locks eyes on dark blue orbs, Brittany groans balling her hands up in a fist as she feels her pointed tongue circle around the tip of her dick and bites her lip fighting the urge to close her eyes.

'' Jesus.'' She groans out as she feels her lips part moving down her shaft, her eyes slam closed as she feels her hit the back of her throat and sucks in her lips suppressing a loud moan as she feels the vibrations of Santana's moaning shoot through her body. '' F-fuck babe.''

Santana takes her hands placing them on the back of her head and looks up through hooded eyes, she pulls back as she notices that Brittany has her head thrown back and swallows wrapping her hand around Britt's shaft. '' Look at me.'' She rasps out.

Brittany drops her head forward slowly opening her eyes and gasps as she feels Santana circle her tongue around the tip of her dick, she bites her lip as she feels her tap her hands and slowly moves her hips understanding the silent message. She gathers brown locks up in one hand holding her hair up and groans as she feels her hold still taking all of her, Santana raises her hand cupping her balls and moans as she feels the tip hit the back of her throat.

'' C-close, fuck you look so hot.'' Brittany forces out through gritted teeth, Santana hums pulling back setting the rhythm again and runs her hands up her legs placing them on her ass. She pulls back sucking on the tip of her dick and grips the base of her dick stroking her, she looks up inwardly smirking as she sees her girlfriend bite on her fist to muffle her loud moans and pulls back.

'' Cum for me, Britt-Britt. I want to taste you.'' She sucks the tip of her dick back into her mouth and circles her tongue around the head just the way she likes it, she moves her plump lips further down the shaft keeping her eyes on her girlfriends face and watches it contort in pleasure as she bobs her head up and down taking more and more of her.

'' S-shit S-San!'' She hears hearing her curse more under her breath, she reaches up cupping her balls and hums.

'' Ah fuck.'' Brittany gasps out thrusting her hips forward and her head backwards, Santana pauses as she feels strings of cum spurt into her mouth and swallows all of it moaning softly.

She slowly pulls away as she feels her legs buckle and slowly stands back up trailing kisses up her abs, she kisses the top of her breast still covered by a baby blue bikini top and wipes her mouth humming softly.

She wraps her arms around Britt's waist pulling her closer and kisses the underside of her jaw softly smirking as she feels her still shaking softly, Brittany sighs softly burying her face in her hair and bites her lip. '' Damn.''

Santana snickers as feels her still shuddering softly and reaches down helping her put her compression shorts and board shorts back on, she looks up cupping her cheek and smiles slightly. '' You okay, mi amor?''

'' Girls come on, it's campfire time!'' Lio yells from downstairs, Brittany groans burying her face in her girlfriends hair and kisses the skin she finds there softly humming.

'' Come on, before they are coming up to search for us baby.'' Santana mutters softly, she intertwines their hands after pecking her on the lips and walks out of the room.

Brittany fastens her board shorts as soon as they ran down the stairs and adjusts her bikini top as they walk out of the house, Puck looks up and snickers as he sees both girls out of breath. '' You finally found her S?''

Santana rolls her eyes and walks over to them pushing her girlfriend in the pool as they walk past it and snickers as she yelps. '' Yeah she tried to hide in my room.'' She walks over to her friends and sits down next to Quinn smirking as everyone laughs as Brittany comes up sputtering, Susan laughs walking over to the pool and she crouches down near the edge and runs her hand through blonde wet locks.

'' You had to expect that after making her blush honey.'' She chuckles as she grumbles under her breath and leans down kissing her cheek. '' Want to set up the campfire?''

Brittany sighs nodding her head and pulls herself up, she catches the towel Lio throws at her and wraps it around her body. '' Yo boys, come on.''

She walks over to the fire pit smiling as they join her and grabs a few logs, she watches Puck set everything up and hands him the logs crouching down beside him. Mike watches them and smirks. '' Hey B?''

'' Mh?'' She asks softly as she helps Puck with the logs.

'' Random song time.'' Henry and Sam exclaim smiling brightly, Brittany turns to Puck laughing as Mike starts beat boxing and raises an eyebrow as Sam and Henry easily join in humming a tune.

Puck laughs wrapping an arm around her shoulders as soon as he sees the four adults in the kitchen and smirks.

Roll another blunt, yeah (ooh ooh ooh)  
La la da da da da, la da da  
La da da da, la da da da, la da da da

Brittany laughs glancing over her shoulder smirking as she sees her girlfriend shaking her head immediately recognizing the song and turns back to Puck smirking.

I was gonna clean my room until I got high  
I was gonna get up and find the broom but then I got high  
My room is still messed up and I know why (why, man?)  
Yeah, hey  
'Cause I got high  
Because I got high  
Because I got high

Sam laughs and crouches down in front of them recording them, Puck turns to Brittany smirking and raises his thumb and forefinger up to his mouth like he would when he smoked.

La da da da da da da

Brittany laughs as Henry easily joins in singing in the background and smirks as the girls walk over to them, Puck laughs as he watches his girlfriend roll her eyes and turns to Brittany smiling as they both harmonize perfectly.

I was gonna go to class before I got high (come on, y'all)  
(Check it out)  
I coulda cheated and I coulda passed but I got high  
I am taking it next semester and I know why (why, man?)  
Yeah, hey  
'Cause I got high  
Because I got high  
Because I got high

'' Parents!'' Kurt coughs covering his mouth as he sees the kitchen door open wrapping his arms around Henry's waist from behind, Brittany chuckles as she sees everyone's eyes widen and easily switches songs wrapping an arm around Puck's shoulders.

You know I like my chicken fried  
And cold beer on a Friday night  
A pair of jeans that fit just right  
And the radio on

Puck burst out laughing and turns to Brittany kissing her cheek, he pushes her towards Santana and easily slides up to Quinn wrapping his arms around her waist and covering her small baby bump with his hands.

Well I was raised underneath the shade of a Georgia pine  
And that's home you know  
Sweet tea, pecan pie, and homemade wine  
Where the peaches grow  
And my house it's not much to talk about  
But it's filled with love that's grown in southern ground  
And a little bit of chicken fried

Susan laughs sitting down near the fire and shakes her head as everyone burst out laughing. '' That damn song again.''

'' Nice save, mi amor.'' Santana mutters laughing, Brittany smirks fist bumping Puck and shrugs.

'' God I missed this, we need to do this more Noah.''

Puck laughs and leans over his girlfriend kissing Britt's cheek. '' I am sure we will have some crazy times during our work in the garage B, I am just glad Sam and Mike aren't around to film everything.''

'' Oh yeah I still have a hard disk full of clips of the two of you joking around.'' Sam says laughing loudly, Mike chuckles and turns to the group.

'' You all remember the pick up line challenge Holly had for them?''

Santana burst out laughing and nods her head. '' Oh yeah B had the best one.'' She looks up at her girlfriend and chuckles as everyone nod their heads in agreement. '' What was it again babe?''

Brittany chuckles and glances at Puck smirking. '' Screw me if I'm wrong, but you want to kiss me don't you?''

Puck laughs and shakes his head. '' God I will never forget that day.''

'' Holly's face was priceless, I think she gave up on teaching the second the two of you started using those lines on each other.'' Quinn says laughing as she leans against Puck, Santana nods her head in agreement and chuckles.

'' Yeah and a few new students thought they were dating because they couldn't believe friends used those lines on each other.''

They both chuckle as their partners look at each other in disgust and shake their heads, Brittany clears her throat taking a sip of her beer and shakes her head. '' Yeah no way, that would feel like incest he is too much like a brother for me.''

'' Same, damn since the first day it just clicked well after you threatened to kick my ass because I annoyed Q.''

Quinn laughs and nods her head in agreement. '' You were so damn small in elementary school but threatened Puck who was two heads taller, to kick his ass if he didn't leave me alone.''

'' Three years later we were best friends and San joined our group.'' Puck adds smiling slightly

'' Yeah I still thank god every day for that.'' Brittany mutters pulling her girlfriend in her lap, Quinn watches them and smiles as she sees the lovely smile on both girls faces and cuddles into Puck.

'' Mh did I thank you for setting the both of us up?''

Brittany laughs and shakes her head. '' Nah but no thank you needed, I am glad Puck pulled his head out of his ass and asked you out.''

'' She set the two of you up?'' Henry asks curiously, Quinn nods her head and chuckles.

'' Yeah our junior year in high school she kinda locked us into the choir room and wrote the both of us a text to call her as soon as Puck did what he had to do and that he will know what she meant, well after cursing her out for almost half an hour he kissed me which surprised the hell out of me and asked me out.''

'' I had to hear both of them gush about each other and how much they would love to go on a date to see how it goes.'' Brittany quickly explains as Henry chuckles and shrugs. '' But Puck wouldn't grow a pair so I did what I do best and just lock them in until they talked.''

Puck intertwines his hands with Quinn's and kisses her cheek smiling lovingly. '' Mh and even though I almost ruined it by joining boot camp, she gave me another chance and we are about to build up our own small family.''

'' How did you ask Santana out?'' Henry asks curiously turning to his best friend, Brittany chuckles and rubs the back of her neck.

'' Um I kinda took the secret admirer way because I didn't know if she liked me or not, since the beginning we were quite touchy feely with each other so it was hard to really pin point if it was more than just friendship for her.''

Santana smiles slightly intertwining their hands and bites her lip. '' I still have everything you gave me that day.''

'' What did she give you?'' Alma asks curiously, Santana bites her lip glancing up at her girlfriend and smiles.

'' She made sure Rachel handed me a dozen of roses before school that day and made sure to act really curious when she asked who gave them to me, I found a teddy with a necklace and a rose in a glass in my locker.''

Quinn laughs and nods her head. '' You could see that San loved it but searching for who it was, was driving her crazy.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and chuckles. '' Well I got a few other small gifts during school and during lunch she somehow convinced an employee from my favorite restaurant here to deliver some breadsticks, after school Quinn showed up at my house knowing both of my parents were at work and gave me the last gift.''

'' What was it?'' Henry asks smiling slightly.

Brittany chuckles and shrugs. '' A red dress I knew she wanted for months, every time we were at the mall I watched her stand at the window of that shop looking at the dress so I saved up and bought her the dress.''

'' I still have it and it still fits, but yeah after Q gave me the dress she told me to get ready and helped me with my hair and make-up. After we were done Puck showed up picking the both of us up and drove down to the beach, he only told me that it is someone we all knew but we had a huge group of students we knew so that wasn't really helpful either.''

Puck laughs and raises his hands in surrender as she fake glares at him. '' Hey I know B is my best friend, but she is quite scary so I knew not to spill her surprise.''

Santana chuckles and turns back to Henry. '' Well they both dropped me off at the beach and after telling me to have fun they drove off, I walked down the beach and saw her standing in front of a spread out blanket covered with small snacks and another bouquet of roses in her hand.''

'' God that is so romantic.'' Alma breaths out smiling slightly, Santana turns to her grandma and smiles nodding her head.

'' Yeah it really was Abuela.''

'' And you were against their relationship at first.'' Alma mutters clicking her tongue while looking at her son and daughter in law, Lio sighs and nods his head.

'' Yeah we are still sorry for that B.''

Brittany shakes her head and smiles. '' No need to feel sorry papa Lo, I would be concerned too knowing my daughter dated someone with such a bad reputation in a small town.''

'' Yeah but we had to know that people around this town like to bad mouth people who are slightly different, you showed us since the day we met that you are nothing like other people described you.'' Maribel says sighing softly, Lio nods his head in agreement and smiles sheepishly.

'' I still hear them talking about you sometimes but as soon as they see me they quit.''

'' Yeah because they don't want you to kick their asses like you did with Russel.'' Susan says laughing, Quinn's head snaps up and laughs.

'' You kicked my dads ass?''

Lio smiles sheepishly and nods her head. '' Yeah he bad mouthed Puck and Britt so I kinda lost it.''

Brittany raises an eyebrow and tilts her head in confusion. '' When?''

'' Shortly after you all graduated, I know we lost contact but I still wouldn't let anyone talk badly about you.''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and sighs. '' Let them talk papa, I am glad you know better now so let them have their own opinion I don't care what they think.''

Lio shakes his head and sighs. '' They describe you as a heartless girl who never cared about anyone but herself which is far from true B, since we met you showed us what you have hidden behind the wall you build around your heart and I couldn't wish a better girlfriend for my daughter.''

Maribel nods her head and smiles proudly. '' God I remember the day you came over after Santana called you in tears because we listened to the rumors and forbade her to see you, that was the day I realized that we should never listen to rumors because you showed us the complete opposite.''

Lio nods his head in agreement and chuckles. '' You even dropped your signature leather jacket and all other badass stuff you wore just to talk to us and show us how much you care about our Santanita.''

'' San is worth showing everything I hid.'' Brittany mutters shrugging, Susan smiles as she watches her daughter cuddle with her girlfriend and sighs softly.

'' God I missed seeing the two of you so happy again, I am glad you found your way back together.''

'' We are too mama P.'' Santana mutters smiling lovingly as she feels her girlfriend nod her head in agreement, Alma smiles looking at them and covers her mouth as she yawns.

Lio looks at the time as he hears his mother yawn and chuckles. '' I think it's time for bed, it's past midnight.''

Susan nods her head in agreement and sighs softly. '' Oh yeah, I agree.''

Brittany chuckles and leans over kissing her moms cheek. '' Getting old mom?''

'' Shut up honey.''

'' Make me.''

'' San.''

Santana laughs and reaches behind her slapping the back of her girlfriends head. '' Stop teasing your mother.''

'' Hey!'' Brittany mutters rubbing the back of her head as everyone burst out laughing, she rolls her eyes as Santana just raises an eyebrow while smirking and turns to her mother mumbling. '' Sorry.''

She groans as she hears Lio cracking an imaginary whip and shakes her head, Lio laughs and stands up pulling his wife with him. '' Alright you guys can still sit around and talk, we are going to bed.''

'' Behave.'' Maribel adds smiling slightly, Susan joins them and chuckles.

'' Yeah behave kids, good night.''

'' Good night, love you.'' Santana and Brittany say in unison smiling.

'' Love you too.'' Lio calls back over his shoulder as he follows his mother, Susan and his wife back into the house.


	13. Chapter 13

'' Yo B, can you take a look at this car?'' Puck yells from across the room pointing at the Audi he is working on, Brittany walks over to him after finishing fixing the last tire on the car she was working on and raises an eyebrow.

'' What exactly do I have to look at?''

'' I fixed everything that needed some fixing, but this fucking thing still won't start!'' Puck exclaims kicking the tire, Brittany sighs pulling him back and tilts her head. Puck angrily runs his hand over his head and sighs. '' Starting up a garage was a mistake, I can't do this B!''

He gasps as she slaps him and hold his cheek looking at her in shock, Brittany chuckles and raises her eyebrow again. '' You done?'' She leans over the hood of the car as soon as he nods his head and smiles slightly. '' Come here Noah.''

'' You gonna slap me again?'' Puck mutters leaning over the hood beside her, Brittany chuckles and pats his back.

'' Happened a lot since we started and it will happen again until you realize that your shop is already running like it has to Noah, now look at this.'' She points at one of the cables and turns to look at him smirking. '' You see the problem?''

Puck sighs reaching out and adjusts the cable, Brittany smirks and steps back slipping behind the wheel. She starts the car as soon as Puck slammed the hood closed and chuckles as the car immediately starts, Puck shakes his head and sighs running his hand down his face. '' God dammit.''

Brittany jumps out of the car and walks over to him. '' You really need to stop second guessing yourself Puck, since starting up two weeks ago you already had a lot of satisfied costumers.''

Puck nods his head and sighs. '' I know sorry.''

Brittany laughs and pats his back. '' Oh no need to apologize, you know that I will always slap some sense into you.''

'' I know, thank you for everything you did the past two weeks B.''

Brittany smiles grabbing her water bottle and takes a sip. '' No need to thank me Puck, I promised to help you out and I will.'' She turns to look at the time and sighs running a hand over her face as she sees that it's past dinner time. '' Time to call it a night? I am sure the group is waiting at the loft.''

Puck nods his head as his stomach grumbles and chuckles. '' Oh yeah.''

They both quickly clean everything up deciding to change at the loft and walk out of the garage, Puck pulls on the door making sure it's locked and shoulders his bag wrapping an arm around Britt's shoulders. '' Any plans for tonight?''

Brittany shakes her head and sighs. '' Not really.''

'' How are things going with San?'' He asks curiously as they walk down the street, Brittany smiles and looks up at him.

'' Perfect even though we barely have time for each other at the moment, she is busy with school and I am mostly out till dinner time working with you.''

'' Is she staying at your place?''

'' Not everyday, she is mostly at my place during the weekends but during the week she is at the loft because it's closer to school.''

Puck nods his head and smiles slightly. '' I am really sorry to ask so much time from you B.''

'' You really need to stop apologizing Puck, I offered to help you out and San understands it just like Q does. We still have the Sundays together and see each other during the dinners at the loft.''

Puck leads her into the building and steps into the awaiting elevator, he turns to look at her and smiles slightly. '' You want to take the day off tomorrow? You can do something with San.''

Brittany leans against the wall beside him and shakes her head. '' Nah San will probably come back to my place tonight and will use her free Saturday to learn for her test on Monday, besides the Cadillac dude will pick up his damn car tomorrow.''

'' You finished it?'' Puck asks smiling stepping off the elevator, Brittany nods her head following him to the loft and smirks.

'' Yeah, I can't wait to rub it in his face that a woman fixed his damn baby.''

Puck burst out laughing knocking on the door and nods his head in agreement. '' Oh yeah please let me be there when you tell him that.''

Brittany chuckles smiling as Rachel opens the door and kisses her cheek. '' I will, now drop the work talk.''

'' God the two of you are dirty.'' Rachel mutters as she walks into the living room, Brittany laughs looking down at her clothes following her into the living room and shrugs.

'' Nah it's just a bit of oil Rach.''

'' Yeah not only on your clothes, but on your face and in your hair too babe.'' Santana says laughing looking up at them, Brittany smirks and leans down kissing her forehead.

'' Mh yeah thought so, we will freshen up.''

Santana nods her head and watches them walk out of the living room, Kurt turns to her and chuckles. '' God how can you let her kiss you looking like that?''

Santana shrugs her shoulders and laughs. '' She worked at your dads garage too so I got used to the smell and I know that most of it dried off and won't smudge, she still just kisses my forehead to say hello and makes sure not to touch any of my clothes until she is clean.''

'' Yeah I am not about to repeat the day you thought I ruined your favorite white jacket with my dirty hands babe, god I thought you would kill me just because you thought that I touched it.'' Brittany mumbles walking back into the living room, Santana laughs and shrugs.

'' You were dirty and I was wearing white, you were in a teasing mood so I didn't know that you didn't touch my jacket.''

'' Oh yeah I have to agree with Santana, never touch a woman's favorite jacket with dirty hands B!'' Cedes exclaims laughing, Brittany rolls her eyes and sits down beside her girlfriend she pecks her on the lips and smiles.

'' Hi.''

Santana smiles leaning forward and holds out a slice of pizza knowing how hungry she is. '' Eat, babe.''

Brittany thanks Puck as he places a bottle of beer in her free hand and takes a bite of the slice of pizza in her hand, she scoots over as Puck drops down beside her and they both lean back sighing tiredly.

'' Hard day?'' Quinn asks turning to look at the both of them, Brittany turns to her and chuckles.

'' Mh had to slap him again.''

Santana laughs and shakes her head. '' The two of you are telling me and Q to stop slapping each other when things get hard, but you do it yourself.''

'' He won't stop doubting! He was close to giving up just because a god damn Audi wouldn't start.''

'' You gotta stop doubting yourself babe, you already have a lot of customers coming to you to fix their cars. You are amazing.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and reaches over her girlfriend squeezing Puck's shoulder. '' Yeah listen to your girlfriend and B, you are amazing and you have a feeling for fixing cars Noah everyone appreciate your work and the reviews online are amazing.''

Brittany pats Puck's leg after they both finished their pizza's and smiles holding out her bottle. '' See everyone agrees with us.'' She says mentioning to their friends, she clinks their bottles together and smiles. '' Puckosaurus mechanics is a hit Noah.''

'' I couldn't have done it without you B.'' Puck mutters wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Brittany smiles and kisses his cheek.

'' Remember what I promised the day we started high school?''

'' That no matter when of for what I need you, that you will always be there to help me well us?''

Brittany nods her head and smiles looking at their friends. '' That goes for all of you, no matter what time if ya need me just call or text.''

'' Same goes for you B.'' Henry says smiling, Brittany smiles and looks at him.

'' I know Ry.''

Quinn smiles as she feels her boyfriend slide lower on the couch cuddling into her covering her baby bump with his hand and runs her own hand over his head. '' Tired babe?''

'' Mh day was too long but time flies when we start working.''

'' How early did you guys start today?'' Sam asks curiously as he sees both stifling a yawn, Brittany rubs her eyes and shrugs.

'' Around six?''

'' So you worked for fifteen hours?'' Mercedes asks shocked, Mike shakes his head as they nod their heads and raises an eyebrow.

'' Did you take a break?''

'' A few ten minutes break and a fifteen minute lunch break.'' Brittany mutters shrugging, Santana sighs standing up as she hears her yawn again and holds out her hand smiling as Quinn does the same with Puck.

Brittany frowns in confusion but takes her hand slowly standing up, San turns around grabbing her phone and keys from the table and looks at their friends. '' See you guys Sunday?''

She straightens up handing Quinn her phone as they nod their heads and intertwines her hands with Britt's, she turns to Q and smiles. '' Come on, we can share a cab.''

She walks out of the loft after yelling goodbye and steps into the elevator, she glances up at her girlfriend and smiles slightly as she sees her eyes glisten after yawning again. She reaches up stroking her rapidly red turning ear and sighs. '' You guys overdid it today baby.''

Brittany groans nodding her head in agreement and sighs. '' Yeah we did.''

The four of them step off of the elevator walking out of the complex and Santana raises her hand hailing a cab, she slowly pushes her girlfriend in as soon as one stops in front of them and slides in after her giving the driver both addresses.

She intertwines their hands again kissing Britt's head as she cuddles into her and turns to Quinn smiling as she sees Puck already half asleep with his head on her shoulder, she runs her fingers through her girlfriends blonde locks and smiles slightly as Quinn turns to look at her. '' Want to join me visiting them tomorrow? They will only power themselves out if they continue like this.''

Quinn nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah just text me when you want to go, I can come here and pick you up.''

Santana nods her head as the driver stops his car and nudges her girlfriend. '' We are home baby, come on.''

She helps her slide out of the car after paying the driver for both rides and walks into the building, she walks up the stairs keeping a hold on Britt's hand and reaches into the pocket of skinny jeans taking out the key Britt gave her.

She unlocks the front door walking in and kicks off her shoes, Brittany sighs running her hand over her face and slowly takes off her shoes. '' I will take a shower, sorry that we can't spend the night watching movies like we planned baby.''

Santana shakes her head following her into the bedroom and smiles. '' No need to apologize baby, we can cuddle and go to bed early today.'' She leads her into the bathroom unclasping the overall she still wears and pushes them down her hips, she hooks her thumbs into the compression shorts and slips them over her hips kneeling down to take off her socks too.

She stands back up after undressing her and kisses her softly. '' Take a shower baby.'' She walks out of the bathroom after she slipped under the hot shower stream and grabs her book out of her bag, she slides into bed after grabbing a bottle of water out of the kitchen for them and leans back against the head board.

She takes her phone as it buzzes and opens Quinn's message.

_Puck is passed out, he took a two minute shower dived into bed and immediately fell asleep._

She chuckles quickly typing out a reply and places her phone down, she grabs her book after slipping on her glasses and leans back listening to her girlfriends humming coming out of the bathroom.

_Yeah B is walking around like a zombie too, she is taking a shower at the moment that will probably wake her up a bit but as soon as her head hits her pillow she will be out cold too._

She looks up as the bathroom doors open and smiles as her girlfriend walks in with a towel wrapped around her waist, she pulls the blanket back and pats the empty spot beside her. '' Come here, mi amor.''

Brittany grunts softly and falls face first on the bed burying her face in her pillow, Santana puts her book aside running her hand over her naked back and sighs softly as she feels the tenseness in her shoulders and back.

She sits up in a kneeling position and reaches into the nightstand on her side, she takes out the massage oil and squirts a bit onto her hand. She throws her leg over her girlfriends waist straddling her ass and runs her hands over her back smiling as she moans gratefully, she leans down kissing the back of her neck and continues massaging the kinks in her back out.

'' Mh so good.'' Brittany moans out softly, she turns her head to look at her girlfriend and smiles tiredly. '' God you are perfect.''

'' Far from, but for you I try mi amor.'' Santana mutters, she runs her hands down her back massaging all the kinks out and leans down kissing her cheek softly. '' Go to sleep baby.''

Brittany turns on her back holding her arms out and smiles tiredly. '' Cuddle?''

Santana smiles laying down beside her and pulls her into her arms, she runs her hand through blonde wet locks as her girlfriend buries her face in the crook of her neck and kisses her head. '' Good night Britt-Britt, te amo.''

'' Mh love you too baby.'' Brittany mumbles sighing contently as she wraps her arms around her waist slipping her hand under her shirt, Santana smiles as she hears her breathing even out shortly after and leans back softly stroking her back.


	14. Chapter 14

'' Babe?!'' Brittany calls out as she walks into her apartment the next day, she moans softly as the smell of dinner hits her nose and quickly kicks off her shoes.

'' Kitchen!'' She walks into the kitchen hiding the flowers she bought on her way home behind her back and smiles as she sees her girlfriend standing at the stove stirring something, she walks up to her wrapping an arm around her waist from behind and kisses her shoulder.

'' Mh smells delicious sweetie.''

Santana turns around in her arms after stirring their dinner one more time and wraps her arms around her shoulder smiling lovingly. '' I hope it will taste as good as it smells babe.''

'' I am sure it will.'' Brittany reassures with a smile, she leans down capturing her lips in a loving kiss and sighs contently as she feels her stroke the back of her neck lovingly.

Santana pulls back before she can deepen the kiss and smiles giving her an Eskimo kiss as she groans softly. '' Go freshen up baby, dinner is almost ready.''

Brittany nods her head and pulls the flowers from behind her back, she smiles as she gasps softly and kisses her cheek lovingly. '' Thank you for your visit today baby, it really helped making sure that we didn't forget to take a longer break again.''

Santana takes the flowers from her smelling them with a small smile and thanks her softly. '' They are beautiful, thank you mi amor.'' She slowly pushes her out of the kitchen slapping her ass smirking as she jumps turning to her with an eyebrow raised and smiles cheekily. '' Move that cute butt of yours into the bathroom and freshen up mi amor, I will set the table.''

Brittany chuckles and nods her head quickly walking down the hallway and into her bedroom, she gets dressed after taking a quick shower slipping on normal boxers instead of her compression shorts knowing her girlfriend hates them and runs a hand through her wet hair.

She walks back into the kitchen and smiles as she sees her girlfriend sitting at the table looking through her notes for school, she walks up to her kissing her forehead and sighs softly. '' I really could get used to this sight and to coming home with you already here.''

Santana smiles and scoots over patting the spot beside her at the small kitchen table. '' I could too baby, come on let's eat.''

Brittany sits down next to her and thanks her softly as she slides a plate with tacos in front of her, Santana smiles and kisses her cheek. '' No need to thank me baby, eat.''

Brittany hums after the first bite and turns to her girlfriend covering her mouth. '' Mama's recipe?''

Santana nods her head and smiles. '' Mh with a little twist of my own.''

'' It's delicious!'' Brittany exclaims taking another bite, Santana smiles grabbing a napkin and wipes some sauce out of the corner of her mouth.

'' I am glad you like it baby.''

'' How was your day?'' Brittany asks taking a sip of her beer, Santana shrugs her shoulders and chuckles.

'' Pretty uneventful, learned a bit, hang out with Q and we visited you.''

'' Need any help learning?''

'' Nah I think I learned the important stuff, but do you have anything planned next Saturday?''

Brittany shakes her head and raises an eyebrow. '' Not yet, why?''

'' Don't you have to work?'' Santana asks curiously, Brittany chuckles standing up to clear the table and glances at her over her shoulder winking.

'' Depends on what you are about to ask babe.''

Santana smiles nervously and rubs the back of her neck. '' I have to perform a song on Saturday and need a few dancers who can dance a story to it, I would like to have you up on that stage with me if you want to. I know you are still waiting to open your dance studio and you focus on Puck first, but I.''

'' Babe?'' Brittany chuckles as she continues rambling and walks over to her, she crouches down in front of her and pecks her on the lips effectively shutting her up. '' You were rambling sweetie, do you know the song you want to sing?''

Santana shrugs her shoulders and sighs. '' My teacher just told me that it has to have a meaning.''

'' Is your teacher okay with people who aren't even going to that college joining you on stage?''

'' Yeah he just told me to make sure that they take it seriously because it contains about ninety percent of my final grade.'' Santana smiles slightly as she sees her girlfriends eyes widen and leans forward kissing her softly. '' I know that you will take it seriously and you are an amazing dancer baby.''

'' Of course I will join you and I am sure Puck will leave his garage closed for the day to watch your performance Saturday, can I ask Mike to join me on stage?''

Santana nods her head and smiles. '' Oh yeah, we can do a repeat of Valerie.''

'' You want to sing that?''

'' No well I can but I want to try something else.''

'' A song with meaning right?'' Brittany leans back intertwining their hands as Santana nods her head and bites her lip. '' Footprint in the sands? Your voice will kill that song baby and Mike and I don't have to rehearse much for that one because we dance to that song a lot in high school.''

Santana tilts her head grabbing her phone and quickly looks up the song, she pushes play and leans forward keeping their hands intertwined. Brittany smiles as she sees her immediately mouthing the lyrics and grabs her own phone from the table, she opens the Mike's chat and types out a message.

_Hey Mike, San has a performance at her college next Saturday and asked me to join her on stage to dance. You want to join me? I might need a partner and you are the best, she will probably sing Footprints in the sand._

She exits the chat and opens the group chat she has with their friends after writing Puck and asking for the day off next Saturday, she types out another message and glances up at her girlfriend smiling as she sees her listening to the song with her eyes closed.

_Yo gleeks, San has a performance next Saturday at her college, you all want to come and support her?_

She places her phone down after Puck wrote her that it's no problem and looks up at her girlfriend squeezing her hand softly, she smiles as her eyes flutter open as soon as the song ends and winks. '' Also Puck gave me the day off and I am sure Mike will say yes.''

Santana smiles brightly and looks down as her phone vibrates, she opens their group chat smiling as she sees Britt's message and reads Quinn's reply out loud.

_Hell yeah we will join, Puck will keep the garage closed for that day so we will be there. We just talked with Rach on the phone and everyone agreed, so just tell us what time to be there! _

Brittany chuckles slowly standing up and pulls Santana up out of her seat, she pulls her in a hug and kisses her forehead lovingly. '' Told you that they will love to watch you.''

'' Mh, thank you for joining me up there baby.''

'' Any time San, I told you to just ask if you need my help and I meant it. Besides it will be just like back in our glee days, I always loved to dance to your singing.''

Santana wraps her arms around her shoulders and leans up on her tiptoes kissing her softly, Brittany smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around her waist pulling her closer. Santana moans softly as she feels Britt's piercing run across her bottom lip and tilts her head deepening the kiss, Brittany moans into the kiss as their tongues dance together and reaches down taking a hold of the back of Santana's thighs.

She stands up picking Santana up and turns them around placing Santana on the counter and stepping in between her legs never breaking the kiss, Santana crosses her feet on the small of her back and reaches up cupping Britt's jaw groaning softly as she feels her piercing slide against the roof of her mouth.

She slowly pulls back as breathing becomes necessary and tilts her head as she feels Britt trail kisses from her mouth to her jaw and down to her neck, she gasps out a soft moan as she feels her suck on her pulse point and bucks up against her clothed stomach.

Brittany pulls her closer keeping her face buried in her neck and tightens her hold slipping her hands into the back pockets of the short she wears, she steps back sucking on her pulse point as she feels her legs tighten their hold around her waist and turns around blindly walking towards her bedroom.

'' God Britt.'' Santana moans out tightening her hold on her hair as she nips on her pulse point and digs her nails in her shoulder, Brittany kicks her bedroom door closed behind them and walks over to her bed trailing kisses up to her ear.

She slowly places her on the bed crawling up with her and nips on her earlobe groaning softly as she feels their clothed centers pressed together. '' I love you.'' She breaths out sliding her hands up her shirt and over her abs, she slowly pulls back leaning up on one hand and lock eyes on lustful brown orbs.

Santana trails her hands up her back catching the hem of her shirt in between her fingers and trails them up, she pushes them up in a sitting position and pulls the shirt over Britt's head as soon as she raises her arms. She leans in capturing her lips in a lustful bruising kiss as soon as they got rid of both shirts and pulls Brittany closer moaning as their naked torsos press together, Brittany pushes her back down bracing herself on a hand beside her head and grinds down swallowing Santana's moan.

'' I want you Britt.'' Santana breaths out between kisses hooking her thumbs into the waistband of the shorts and boxers she wears, she pushes them over her hips pulling back biting her lip as she feels her erection spring free and pushes them further down for Brittany to kick off. Brittany follows her lead helping her take off the shorts Santana wears and leans back kissing the insides of her legs moaning softly as she sees her girlfriends dripping core, she lays down in between her legs kissing the insides of her thighs and hums softly as she smells her arousal.

'' Britt please.'' Santana gasps out as she feels her hot breath on her core and bucks up groaning as she feels two hands on her hips pinning her down. '' I want you, Bri.'' She throws her head moaning loudly effectively cutting herself off and reaches down burrowing her hands in blonde locks as she feels Brittany's tongue run through her folds. '' Dios mio!''

Brittany moans softly as she feels Santana's grip tighten in her hair and trails her tongue up her folds sucking on her clit, she glances up at her girlfriend smirking inwardly as she sees her head thrown back mouth agape but no sounds coming out and trails her hand up her abs cupping her breast.

She draws circles around the nub making sure to avoid touching her with her piercing yet and pinches her nipples in between her fingers humming softly as she feels them harden at the touch.

'' Oh no, no don't stop.'' Santana whines out as she feels her pull back and looks down locking eyes on lust clouded bright blue orbs, Brittany smirks keeping their eyes locked and leans forward lightly running her piercing through her folds.

'' Holy f-fuck.'' Santana gasps out at the new sensation tightening her hold on blonde locks, she grinds up moaning loudly as she feels Brittany repeat the action and struggles to keep her eyes opened and locked on Britt's.

Brittany slides one of her hands back down her abs and swiftly enters her with two fingers moaning softly as she feels her clench around the digits, she sucks her clit back into her mouth and drawls circles around it with her piercing.

Her eyes widen in surprise as Santana immediately throws her head back moaning loudly and freezes as she feels her walls tighten around her fingers and a gush of liquid squirt out onto her hand, she pulls back as she watches her arch her back and slowly pulls back helping her ride out the waves of pleasure.

'' Fuuuck.'' Santana drawls out as she feels shocks going through her body, she slides her hands through blonde locks and reaches down grasping Britt's shoulder trying to pull her up.

Brittany slowly slides back up her body kissing her quivering abs and hovers over her bracing both hands beside her head, she leans down kissing her cheek, nose and forehead and smiles slightly as she still sees her eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

Santana trails her hands up her back wrapping them around her shoulders and pulls her down burying her face in her neck, she releases a shuddering breath moaning softly as she feels Britt's erection press against her core and bites her lip. '' Well damn.''

'' You okay?'' Brittany asks softly still surprised, Santana slowly nods her head her face burning in embarrassment and keeps her face hidden in her neck tightening her hold around her shoulders as she tries to pull back.

'' Mh yeah, that was..'' She trails off breathing deeply and smiles slightly kissing her pulse point. '' Damn I don't even know how to describe it.'' She shifts slightly as she feels the wetness underneath her and bites her lip blushing. '' Sorry, that never happened before.''

'' Don't apologize.'' Brittany immediately replies pulling back, she cups her jaw smiling lovingly eyes still filled with lust and bites her lip. '' That was fucking hot.'' She leans down capturing her lips in a loving kiss and runs her hand through dark locks spread wildly on the pillow below them, Santana wraps her arms around her waist as she tries to move off of her and bucks up moaning softly as she feels the tip of Britt's dick run slide through her folds.

'' Go slow.'' She breaths out still feeling the after shocks course through her body, Brittany looks down and bites her lip.

'' You sure?'' Santana nods her head bucking up again and pulls her down in a bruising kiss, she takes Brittany's hand as she blindly tries to reach into her nightstand to grab a condom and pulls out of the kiss shaking her head.

'' I'm on the pill again babe.'' She slowly reaches in between their bodies lining her up to her entrance and locks eyes with Britt biting her lip. '' Make love to me.''

They both gasp softly as they feel the tip slowly push in and Santana bites her lip watching her girlfriends eyes cloud over with lust, she wraps her arms around her shoulders pulling her down as she slowly pushes in and nips on her earlobe gasping softly as she feels her stretching her. '' S-so big.'' She breaths out keeping her mouth near her ear, Brittany bites her lip as soon as their hips meet and holds still letting her girlfriend adjust.

'' S-shit.'' She moans out grunting softly as she feels walls clench around her member, she slowly pulls back as she feels her moving her hips and thrusts back in at a slow space angling her hips hitting her g-spot with every thrust.

She leans their foreheads together gazing into lustful love filled brown orbs and cups her jaw smiling lovingly, she rolls her hips watching her eyes roll back as she hits the sweet spot deep inside her and leans down capturing her lips in a kiss full of love and passion.

Santana runs her hands down Britt's sweaty back feeling the muscles ripple under her touch and pulls her closer burying her face in her shoulder as she feels her hit her sweet spot with every thrust. '' So close baby.'' She pants out turning her head so she can hear her, Brittany pulls back kissing her again and speeds up her thrusts wanting them to come together.

She runs her hand down quivering tan abs and presses her thumb against her clit drawing tight circles feeling her girlfriend clench around her, Santana throws her head back pulling out of the kiss and moans loudly screaming her name as she explodes. '' Britt!''

She locks her legs around her hips arching her back and gasps as she hears Brittany moan out her name and hot spurs of cum fill her, she whimpers as she feels aftershocks course through her body and pulls Brittany close as she feels her arms give out.

After a few seconds of enjoying each others sweaty embrace Brittany slowly pulls out pecking Santana on the lips as she sees her pout and bites her lip, she lays down beside her pulling her in her arms and kisses the side of her head. '' I love you so much.'' She breaths out feeling her quiver in her arms, Santana smiles lovingly and leans up kissing her softly.

'' I love you too, proudly so Britt-Britt.''

Brittany smiles as she yawns and kisses her forehead. '' Go to sleep sweetie.''

'' What about the bed?'' Santana asks softly knowing how wet it was, Brittany shrugs pulling her closer and reaches down grabbing the blanket. She pulls it over them running her hand down a sweaty tan back and kisses her forehead again.

'' We will change it tomorrow, looks like we have to stay close and sleep like this.''

'' Mh I can live with that.'' Santana breaths out sighing contently as she feels her wrap her protective arms around her, Brittany smiles and runs her hand through her dark locks scratching her nails against her scalp.

'' Me too, good night baby.''

She glances down as she receives no answer and smiles lovingly as she sees Santana already passed out with a small smile on her lips, she runs her finger down her cheek and bites her lip. '' I am glad to have you back in my life, I will make sure to never let anyone come in between us again. I love you Santana Lopez.'' She mutters softly pressing her lips against her forehead closing her eyes letting sleep take over.


	15. Chapter 15

'' Hey beautiful, you ready?'' Brittany asks as she walks backstage into her girlfriends changing rooms in college Mike hot on her heels, Santana turns around in her seat shaking her head and quits combing through her hair.

'' I am nervous as fuck babe.'' Brittany walks over to her as Mike walks over to the couch sitting down and takes the brush out of her hands, she leans down kissing her softly and smiles.

'' You don't have to be nervous baby, you will kill this performance and surprise everyone out there.'' She turns her around in her chair and starts combing her hair making sure to curl the ends, she looks in the mirror smiling as she sees her enjoying it with her eyes closed and looks over at Mike.

Mike smiles and winks. '' We will kill it girls, it's like our Valerie time!'' Brittany nods her head in agreement and leans down tilting Santana's head back, she kisses her forehead lovingly and smiles.

'' We sure will, meet you on stage?'' She asks as she hears the knock on the door telling them that it's San's time to shine, she pulls her up as she nods her head and adjusts the straps of the red tight dress she wears. '' You look beautiful.''

Santana leans up on her tiptoes and kisses her softly. '' Thank you Britt-Britt.'' She takes a deep breath as she hears another knock and walks out of the room smiling as Brittany softly slaps her ass as she walks past her, she opens the door taking the microphone that is thrust in her hand and walks to the edge of the stage.

She walks out onto the stage as soon as the stagehands nod their heads and places her mic in the stand, she closes her eyes taking a deep breath as she hears the instrumental starts and licks her lips.

You walked with me,  
Footprints in the sand,  
And helped me understand,  
Where I'm going

She bites her lip as she hears her own voice nervously waver and glances beside her as she sees movement in the corner of her eyes, she smiles slightly as her girlfriend dances out on the stage holding hands with Mike and closes her head taking another breath as she winks reassuringly.

You walked with me,  
When I was all alone,  
With so much unknown,  
Along the way,  
Then I heard you say

She watches them dance and smiles lovingly as she sees the happy smile on both of their faces as soon as they fall back into their element, she watches Mike lift her girlfriend and tightens her hold on the microphone. She watches them both slide to the edge of the stage and raises an eyebrow as she watches her girlfriend climb on Mike's shoulders.

I promise you,  
I'm always there,  
When your heart is filled with sorrow,  
And despair, I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand.

She watches him throw her into the air as soon as she hits the high note and hears gasps all around them as he jumps up easily catching her and twirling her around, she looks at the audience and smiles as she sees flashlights raise in the middle row knowing that their friends are sitting there.

I see my life flash across the sky,  
So many times have I been so afraid.  
And just when I, have thought I lost my way,  
You gave me strength to carry on,  
It's then I heard you say

She watches Mike stumble acting like he will fall and watches Brittany grab his arm pulling him in a tight embrace pulling him over the dance floor, she watches them both freeze into a tight embrace as the instrumental stops and locks eyes with her girlfriend knowing she has to hit a high note.

She takes the mic of her stand closing her eyes and holds onto the stand lifting her microphone and head belting out the high note.

I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled  
With sadness and despair  
I'll carry you when you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand. 

Brittany smiles proudly as she hears the emotion in her girlfriends voice and tightens her hold around Mike's neck as he easily lifts her over his shoulder twirling them on the spot, she slowly releases her hold around his neck as she feels him shift his hold to her legs and spreads her arms out.

Oh. 

She relaxes her muscles trusting him as he twirls them around only keeping a hold on her ankles and hears gasps all around them.

When your heart is full of  
Sadness and despair,  
I'll carry you when you need a friend.  
You'll find my footprints in the sand. 

She places her hands on the ground as she feels him slow down and does a front flip landing on the edge of the stage in a sitting position, she immediately jumps back up turning on her heels and runs towards him.

She jumps in his arms smiling as he immediately helps her do a cartwheel in his arms and lands on her back softening her landing with her feet, she feels him grab her arms and relaxes her muscles again as she feels him pull her towards his body.

She feels his arms wrap her arms around her waist as the song ends and cups the back of his neck still keeping the lovers act going smiling brightly and breathing fast, Mike drops his head against her shoulder and chuckles breathlessly. '' We still got it B.''

Brittany nods her head in agreement standing up as she hears cheers and catcalls all around them and helps him standing up, she gives him a high five before clapping for her girlfriend and turns to him grinning. '' Hell yeah we do.''

'' We want more, we want more!'' She wipes away her sweat chuckling as she hears the audience chant asking for more and turns to her girlfriend smiling proudly, Mike glances backstage looking at the stagehands and sees them nodding their heads telling him that she can sing another song.

He jogs to them and tells them the song he knows Santana will kill, he jogs back on the stage as soon as they nod their heads telling him she can start singing and pats Brittany's back softly telling her to go backstage. He walks over to Santana kissing her cheek and smiles. '' You can give the audience what they want, you will know the song as soon as you hear it S.''

He walks off the stage ignoring the confused tilt of her head and wraps an arm around Britt's shoulders smiling as the instrumental starts, he watches the realization dawn in on Santana's face and feels Brittany tense against his side as Santana puts the microphone back in the stand.

For you, there'll be no more cryin'  
For you, the sun will be shinin',  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right

'' Asshole.'' Brittany mutters softly voice cracking at the end, Mike chuckles and kisses her cheek.

'' Love you too B.''

To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right.

Santana glances backstage as she hears her own voice crack and bites her lip smiling tearfully as she watches her girlfriend lean into Mike's arms tears streaming down her face, she grabs the microphone closing her eyes and pours out all the emotions building up inside her.

And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before.

Brittany gulps as she hears the passion in her girlfriends voice and drops her head wiping away her tears, she lifts her hand covering the tattoo on her side and sniffles. '' Fuck Mike, I kinda hate and love you at the same time right now.''

Mike chuckles and runs his hand down her back patting it softly. '' I wanted the both of you to have another good memory of it, I am sure the both of you listened to it during the break the both of you had so now when you hear it you think about this performance.''

And I wish you all the love in the world,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself.  
And the songbirds keep singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before, like never before  
Like never before.

Brittany sniffles wiping away her tears as she locks eyes with her girlfriend as soon as she belts out the last note and smiles proudly as she sees the audience stand up clapping and cheering loudly, she join in clapping her hands and blows her a kiss mouthing. ' Love you.'

Santana smiles winking and licks her lips mouthing. ' Te amo.' She turns to the audience taking a bow and lifts her microphone. '' Thank you!'' She walks off the stage hugging Mike and kisses his cheek. '' Thank you Mike, we needed that.'' She mutters softly.

Mike nods her head and smiles. '' I know.'' He mutters right back, he pulls out of the hug and smiles. '' I will go back to Tina.''

Brittany watches him turn on his heels walking away from them as soon as they nodded their heads and yelps stumbling as her girlfriend grabs her hand pulling her towards the changing rooms, she quickly regains her footing and follows her to the room, she follows her inside gasping as Santana pushes her against the door effectively closing it and gasps as she immediately attacks her lips in a bruising but loving kiss.

She wraps her arms around her waist pulling her closer and answers the kiss with just as much passion, she turns them around pinning Santana against the door and slowly pulls back groaning softly as she feels her compression shorts dig into her skin.

Santana bites her lip calming herself down as she hears her girlfriends pained groan and cups the back of her neck, she pulls her closer burying her face in her neck and sighs softly. '' I love you Britt-Britt.''

'' I love you too San.'' Brittany answers back without hesitation kissing the side of her head, she buries her face in her hair humming softly at the smell of coconut and the unique smell of Santana and runs her hands through dark lock. '' You killed it up there baby, the last song brought many couples to tears because they all could hear the passion and love in your voice.''

'' That is something that only surfaces when I think of you during a song, you are the reason for so much emotion in that song baby. I know I sang it to you when I wasn't ready to come out yet but when we broke up it kinda became my favorite song to listen to every day because it reminded me of the times we had, there was never a day you weren't on my mind and I am glad I have you back.''

'' Same goes for me baby, I had that song on repeat for the first two months during our break up until I decided to tattoo it on my ribs. '' She pulls back cupping her cheek and kisses her softly. '' The song also reminded me of the times we had even during our break up but I am glad that when we hear it now that we will think about this performance, I hated Mike the second I heard the familiar intro but after he said exactly that to me I realized that he is right. I connected this song to our break up even though you sang it to me before and he made sure we have another happy memory to this song.''

Santana groans as a knock on the door interrupts them and steps back pulling her girlfriend with her, she opens the door and raises an eyebrow as Mike looks at her smiling.

'' Sorry to interrupt but it's time for them to announce the winner, they also asked us to join Santana on stage B.'' Brittany nods her head and intertwines her hand with her girlfriends, she follows Mike towards the stage adjusting the button up she wears and joins the other students that performed on stage.

She squeezes Santana's hand as she feels her tremble and pulls her in between herself and Mike, she smiles as Mike immediately sandwiches her in a hug and looks at the director as he walks on stage smiling brightly looking at the audience.

'' Alright dear students and everyone who came by to support us, after watching all performances the jury and I made a decision.'' He turns to the students and smiles. '' Everyone on this stage really surprised me today and I am proud to see every student here on stage take their assignment seriously.

He takes the restaurant gift card from one of the stagehands and smiles. '' I know that it's not much, but the winner of this competition will receive a gift card for a candle light dinner for two people.'' He clears his throat and smiles. '' Alright I will stop talking, I can see how nervous you all are.''

He smiles as they chuckle and looks at the row of students slowly calling out all grades, his eyes land on Santana after he told everyone their grades and smiles proudly. '' Miss

Lopez you surprised us the most today, your voice reached the high notes without any problems and the emotion and passion in your voice fit both songs.''

Santana smiles shyly and shrugs, he shakes his head and chuckles. '' No need to be so shy Miss Lopez the two dancers by your side were amazing too, you deserve the A+ we all just gave you.''

He laughs as her eyes widen and nods his head holding out his hand with the gift card smiling as the blonde next to her takes it with a small smile, he locks eyes with the Latina and chuckles. '' Yes that is the highest grade ever given but hearing the emotion in your voice and the two dancers acting the story behind the song was amazing, you could really feel the pain, love and happiness displayed. I was or still am speechless, I never saw something so beautiful before.''

He turns to the two beside her and smiles. '' Phenomenal job guys, it was a pleasure to see you dance thank you.''

Brittany nods her head and thanks him with a small smile, the director smiles and turns to the audience. '' Thank you all for joining us today, we hope to see you next time enjoy the rest of your weekend!''

Brittany leads her girlfriend off the stage knowing Mike follows them and wraps an arm around her waist as her legs buckle, she leads her towards the seating area and laughs as their friends immediately tackle them in a hug cheering loudly.

'' Oh my god, that was amazing! Congratulations San!'' Quinn gushes kissing her cheek, Santana smiles bashfully and glances at her girlfriend and Mike.

'' I couldn't have done it without our amazing dancing duo.''

Brittany shakes her head wrapping her arms around her waist from behind and kisses the side of her head smiling as the boys all pat her on the back. '' Nu-uh we only danced baby, you rocked both songs and portrait the emotions perfectly.'' She kisses her cheek and smiles muttering. '' I am so proud of you sweetie.''

Santana turns in her arms after letting go of their friends and wraps her arms around Britt's shoulders, she buries her face in her neck after pecking her on the lips and sighs contently feeling the tenseness leave her body. '' I couldn't have done it without you or Mike, I love you Britt-Britt.'' She turns to Mike and grabs his hand pulling him closer, she quickly kisses his cheek and buries herself back into her girlfriends protective arms. '' Thank you Mike.''

Mike smiles and squeezes her shoulder. '' Anytime S.''

.


	16. Chapter 16

'' Babe?!'' Santana calls out walking into her girlfriends apartment after using the spare key she gave her, she closes the door behind her kicking off her shoes and frowns as she gets no answer. '' Britt-Britt?'' She calls out again walking through the apartment looking into the living room and kitchen, she frowns as she sees both rooms empty and walks down the hall towards the bedroom.

She opens the door and frowns as she sees her still laying in bed on her stomach and leans against the doorpost smiling. '' Hey you, drank too much last night?'' She asks knowing she had a game night with the boys, she frowns as she gets no answer only some deep breathing and quickly walks over to the bed.

She sits down on the edge of the bed pulling the blanket back as she sees her sweating profusely and lifts her hand up to her forehead, her eyes widen as she feels her burning up and she softly shakes her. '' Babe wake up.''

She rolls her over and shakes her again slowly panicking. '' Baby, please wake up!'' She shakes her head as she receives no answer and jumps up, she quickly walks into the bathroom and wets a towel.

She walks back into the room placing the towel on her forehead and pulls out her phone dialing 911, she sits back down on the bed after grabbing clothes for Britt to wear and runs her hand through blonde locks as she hears the dispenser tell her that they are on their way.

She quickly shoots out a text to their friends and stands up, after taking off the tank top and shorts she wears, she helps her putting on the sweatpants and shirt she picked out for her and smiles sadly as hears her groan.

She jumps up as she hears the doorbell ring and leans down kissing her forehead. '' Be right back, mi amor.'' She jogs out of the room opening the front door and sighs in relief as she sees the paramedics. '' Hello and thank you for coming so fast.'' She steps back to let them in and points to the open door leading to the bedroom. '' She is in there.''

She follows them into Britt's bedroom and leans against the doorpost watching them fuss over her.

'' How long is she like this?'' One of them ask, Santana sighs and shrugs.

'' I really don't know I just got here myself after she didn't answer my calls and text messages.''

'' What is her name?'' The paramedic asks, Santana looks at her girlfriends and smiles sadly.

'' Brittany Pierce.''

'' And your name?''

'' Santana Lopez.''

The paramedic nods his head and writes it down, he turns around and sighs. '' Well we will take her with us to check her out at the hospital.'' He raises his hand as he sees her eyes widen and smiles reassuringly. '' Don't worry she will be fine and can go home after the doctors checked up on her, she has a really high fever and is a little bit dehydrated so we want to treat her for that.''

'' Can I drive with you?''

He nods his head and steps to the side as his colleague brings in the stretcher, Santana watches them easily lift Brittany up onto the stretcher and takes out her phone as it beeps opening the group chat up reading Puck's message.

_Is she alright?!_

She sighs following the paramedics out of the house and quickly types out her reply.

_The paramedics are bringing her to the hospital she has a high fever and is dehydrated, she is still asleep. I will drive with them but after the doctors checked up on her she can probably go, I will keep you all updated._

'' Alright you can sit in the passenger seat.'' The paramedic says after checking Brittany's blood pressure again, Santana nods her head and climbs into the ambulance. She quickly puts on her seat belt as the driver takes off and takes out her phone as she feels it vibrate, she opens Susan's message and sighs sadly.

_How is she doing, what did the paramedics say? Did she wake up?_

She shakes her head knowing how concerned their parents are and types out her reply listening to the paramedic in the back talk to his colleague about Britt's vitals.

_She has a high fever and is dehydrated but the paramedics say that she will be okay, we are currently on our way to the hospital so the doctors can check up on her and can give her the medicines she needs. I will keep you updated mama P, love you._

She slides out of the car as soon as it comes to a stop and watches them roll Brittany out, she hears her groan and bites her lip watching her face contort.

'' S-San?'' She immediately jogs to her and takes her hand keeping up with the pace of the paramedics as they walk into the hospital pushing Brittany, she squeezes her hand and bites her lip.

'' I am right here mi amor.''

'' W-what happened?'' She croaks out trying to sit up, Santana immediately places her hand on her chest and pushes her down shushing her softly.

'' Hey calm down baby, we are at the hospital you have a high fever and you wouldn't wake up so I called 911.''

'' I-I'm thirsty.''

'' Ma'am please stay here.'' One of the nurses call out as Santana tries walk into the examination room, Santana sighs squeezing Brittany's hand once again before letting go and smiles reassuringly as she looks at her in panic.

'' It's alright baby, let the doctors do their jobs and I will be with you soon okay?''

She turns on her heels as soon as the door closes and turns to the nurse, the nurse smiles and places her hand on her forearm. '' She will be alright, could you fill out some files we need?''

Santana nods her head taking the clipboard from her and leans against the wall beside the examination room Brittany is in, she takes out her phone after filling most of it out and opens her Whats app she opens the group chat with her parents and their friends and sends out a message.

_B just woke up and sounded a bit like herself, she still sounded tired and told us that she is thirsty. The doctors are currently checking up on her but she will be alright. Love you all._

She walks over to the desk and places the files in front of the nurse, the nurse looks up at her and smiles. '' Normally we send everyone to sit in the waiting room but if you want you can stay standing near the examinations room.''

Santana nods her head and walks back over, she leans against the wall and sighs softly running her hand through her hair. She slides down the wall burying her face in her knees and exhales a shaky breath letting the tears slowly fall.

Ten minutes later she freezes as she feels two pair of arms wrap around her shoulder and tries to pull back.

'' Easy S.'' Quinn mutters softly kissing her head, Santana looks up at her with tears in her eyes and sniffles.

'' Q?'' Quinn nods her head and stands up smiling slightly as Puck reaches down hoisting Santana up sandwiching her in a hug, he kisses the back of her head and sighs softly.

'' You really think that we would leave you here alone S?''

Santana shrugs sniffling and buries her face in Quinn's shoulder, Quinn sighs softly and runs her hands down her back. '' We can only imagine how scared you are S, no need to stay strong.''

'' G-god seeing her laying in her bed not moving at all scared the shit out of me.'' Santana mutters tears falling down her cheeks again, Puck sighs sadly as he feels her sob and wraps an arm around her waist stroking her side with his thumb.

'' She will be alright S.'' He kisses the back of her head again and wraps an arm around both girls in his arms stroking a hand through Quinn's short blonde locks knowing she is struggling too, he leans against the wall pulling both girls against his chest and kisses their heads as they bury themselves into him.

'' Miss Lopez?'' Santana turns into Puck's hold and looks at the nurse, the nurse smiles and points at the man standing beside her. '' This is Doctor Kramer.''

The doctor smiles reaching out to shake her hand and sighs. '' Miss Lopez, you called the paramedics right?'' He smiles as she nods her head and looks down at his clipboard. '' Well damn good job that you reacted so fast, I heard from the first responders that you also had a wet towel on her forehead which reduced her fever a bit. With your fast reacting and calling us we managed to bring her fever down and pumped her up with some fluids to fight the dehydration, she was responsive and awake when she got rolled into the room and she is still awake and asking for you.''

'' C-can we go to her?'' Santana asks biting her lip, Dr Kramer nods his head and smiles.

'' Yes of course.'' He holds out the discharge papers and sighs. '' She is also allowed to go home but she needs someone who will stay with her, if the fever returns back she needs to come back here immediately is there someone who can stay with her?''

'' I can stay with her.'' Santana says with a small smile

'' What about college S?'' Puck asks, Santana shrugs and bites her lip.

'' I will call in sick.'' Puck shakes his head and pats her shoulder.

'' I can stay with her until you come back, you know how she gets when she hears that you called in sick for her.''

Dr Kramer smiles and nods his head. '' That sounds like a good idea, well I just wanted to inform you personally how she is doing and to tell you that your fast reacting probably prevented the fever for becoming worse.''

Santana nods her head signing the discharge papers and smiles. '' Thank you doctor.''

Dr Kramer nods his head taking the papers from her and leads them to the room. '' Just make sure she drinks a lot and gets a lot of rest, she will be back to normal within a few days.''

'' Thank you.'' Puck, Quinn and Santana mutter in unison, Quinn holds Santana back as she tries to open the door and holds out a tissue after wetting it with a bottle of water.

'' Wipe your face first S.''

Santana nods her head and runs the tissue along her face, she turns to their best friends and smiles slightly. '' Better?''

Puck smiles taking the tissue from her and wipes under her eyes, after making sure the mascara tracks are gone he nods his head and intertwines his hands with his girlfriends.

Santana opens the door after sighing softly and walks in sighing sadly as she sees her girlfriend laying in the hospital bed, she locks eyes with her as soon as she turns her head and smiles as she sees her eyes light up almost immediately. '' Oh baby.'' She mutters walking over to her, Brittany smiles taking her hand and squeezes it softly.

'' I am okay sweetie.''

'' You scared the shit out of us B.'' Quinn mutters joining Santana with Puck, She leans down kissing her cheek and shrugs as she mutters about her getting sick too. '' Don't care, the doctor didn't say anything about being highly contagious.''

'' You ready to go?'' Puck asks after kissing her forehead, Brittany nods her head slowly sitting up and intertwines her hands with her girlfriends knowing she doesn't want to talk right now.

'' Yeah.'' Santana helps her stand up keeping a strong hold on her hands and locks eyes with her, Brittany sighs seeing the sadness in her eyes and pulls her in a hug after making sure that she can hold herself up. '' I will be fine baby.''

Santana nods her head gulping and leans up kisses her cheek. '' Talk at home?'' She asks softly, she pulls back as she feels her nod her head and wraps an arm around her waist she looks at their best friends and smiles slightly. '' Let's go.''

After making sure they have everything Santana leads her girlfriend out of the hospital and chuckles as she sees Quinn's car parked into the emergency parking lot, Quinn shrugs her shoulders as they both turn to look at her with an eyebrow raised and chuckles. '' What? The security didn't complain.''

'' Because you threatened him babe.'' Puck mutters laughing, Quinn softly pushes him and chuckles.

'' Hey our best friends were here and needed us.''

Santana smiles slightly turning to her after helping Britt into the car and hugs her kissing her cheek. '' Thank you Q.''

Quinn smiles and kisses her cheek. '' Any time S.''

Santana slides in beside her girlfriend and intertwines their hands in the middle, she turns her head to look at her and runs her thumb over her hand smiling sadly as she sees her yawning. '' Tired Britt-Britt?''

She pulls her closer as she nods her head and kisses her head as soon as she feels her burying her face in her shoulder, she smiles as she feels her sigh contently and runs her hands through blonde locks.

They both jump as a phone starts ringing and pull back, Puck smiles sheepishly and holds out his phone for Brittany. '' It's your mom and San's parents.''

Brittany sighs taking his phone and nods her head, Santana smiles as she lays her head back on her phone talking with their parents over the phone and intertwines their hands.

Puck turns in his seat and looks at her. '' The group did some groceries and stocked up B's fridge for the next few days, Hen still has a key so they also cleaned up a bit and washed her bed.''

'' God you guys are the best.''

'' We know that you would do the same for us S.''

Santana nods her head and chuckles. '' Yeah we would.''

'' Here Puck.'' Brittany mutters tiredly holding out his phone, Puck takes it and raises an eyebrow.

'' You okay?''

'' Mh just tired, Mama and Papa Lo managed to hold mom back from jumping on the first available plane to come here.'' She covers her mouth as she yawns and unfastens her seat belt as Quinn parks her car in front of her apartment building. '' She promised to stay in Lima, but I had to promise to call her every day and if I can't call that San has to.''

Santana chuckles and kisses her cheek. '' Yeah she made me promise the same, I also told her to stay in Lima but she is concerned it's normal to want to jump on a plane to come care for you baby.''

Brittany nods her head sighing and slowly slides out of the car after kissing Quinn's cheek. '' God I need my bed.'' Puck smiles sliding out of the car and hugs her.

'' Go back to sleep B, text us if you need something.'' Brittany nods her head and sighs.

'' I will, thank you Noah.''

Puck just nods his head and kisses her cheek. '' Anytime B.'' He pulls out of the hug and turns to Santana also hugging her. '' Take a nap S, the both of you will feel a bit better after getting some sleep.''

Santana nods her head and kisses his cheek. '' We will, love ya Puck.''

'' We love you too.'' Puck says smiling, Santana intertwines her hands with Brittany after they both said goodbye to Quinn and walk into her apartment building.

Santana unlocks Britt's front door kicking off her shoes as soon as they walked in and walks into the kitchen grabbing two water bottles, she walks into her girlfriends bedroom smiling as she sees her laying face down on the freshly washed covers and walks over to her.

She runs her hands down her back after placing the bottles on the bed side table and leans down kissing her shoulder. '' Long shirt babe?''

She pulls back as she hums and walks over to the closet, she walks back to her after grabbing two shirts and quickly changes. She places the shirt next to Britt and taps her back, she hooks her thumbs into the waistband of her sweat pants as she turns around and pulls them down her hips.

She unclasps her bra after taking off her shirt and helps her put on the long shirt, she pull back the comforter and smiles. '' Lay down baby.''

Brittany grunts and crawls up to her pillows laying down, Santana sighs knowing how tired she is and quickly grabs a water bottle. '' Please drink something Britt-Britt.'' She shakes her head covering her mouth as she is about to protest and bites her lip. '' Please.''

Brittany sighs slowly sitting up as she sees the sadness in the brown orbs she loves so much and nods her head, she takes the bottle from her and takes a few sips. She places the bottle down after drinking half of it and pulls Santana in her arms, she kisses her head as she cuddles into her and lays back down. '' I am okay baby.''

'' I-I was scared shitless.'' Santana mutters softly running her fingers over her stomach over her shirt, Brittany cups her cheek and pulls her head up kissing her nose.

'' I can only imagine how you felt baby, sorry for scaring you like that.'' She runs her thumb over her cheek catching a tear as it slides down caramel skin and pulls her closer, she kisses her softly and leans their foreheads together.

'' G-god I was so scared the second I saw you laying here in bed not reacting to anything I said.'' Brittany closes her eyes as she hears the pain in San's voice and tightens her holds around her, she runs her fingers through her hair and sighs softly.

'' I'm sorry baby.''

Santana shakes her head wiping away her tears and leans down on her elbow, she cups her cheek and smiles sadly. '' You don't have anything to apologize for baby, it was just a scary situation it's not like you wanted to get sick so suddenly.''

Brittany shrugs and pulls her in her arms, she runs her hands over her back under her shirt and sighs softly. '' Yeah but still, I never wanted to scare you like that.''

Santana nods her head and sighs softly. '' I know baby.'' She runs her hands up her stomach under her shirt and places it over her heart, she turns her head kissing her shoulder as she feels her yawn and smiles. '' Go to sleep baby.''

'' Mh, I love you San.''

'' I love you too, Britt-Britt.''


	17. Chapter 17

'' Hey babe, how are you feeling?'' Santana asks as she walks into her girlfriends apartment dropping her bag beside the door, Brittany looks up from the movie she just started and holds out her arms smiling as she immediately walks over and falls into her arms.

She pulls her on top of her kissing her softly and smiles. '' Much better, how was college?''

'' Boring.'' Santana sighs out cuddling into her, Brittany smiles and kisses the top of her head.

'' Q and I made some dinner for us, Puck had an emergency repair at the garage but Q came over and watched some movies with me.''

'' What's for dinner?'' Santana hums out as she feels her run her fingers through her hair, Brittany chuckles and kisses her head again.

'' Just some mac and cheese.''

Santana leans up smiling brightly and raises an eyebrow. '' Your recipe, or Q's?''

'' Mine.'' Brittany says laughing as her girlfriend immediately leaps off of her and runs into the kitchen, she shakes her head as she hears her moan softly and sighs. '' Babe no eating out of the pan!''

'' But it's so good!'' Santana moans out. '' You want some?''

'' Mh yeah, want to eat in the kitchen?''

'' Nah we can eat here mi amor.'' Santana says walking into the living room balancing two bowls and two glasses of coke in her hands, Brittany sits up taking the glasses from her and places them on the table.

She leans back after taking her bowl and chuckles as she hears her girlfriend moan again. '' You want to take that bowl into the bedroom for a little privacy babe?''

'' Shut up.'' Santana mutters blushing slightly, she hums as she takes another bite and reclines back folding her feet under her ass. '' God I wish I could come home to you every day and eat something you cooked or just lean back into your arms letting all the stress during the day fall away.''

'' Why don't you?'' Brittany asks softly taking another bite of her dinner, Santana frowns tilting her head in confusion and turns to look at her.

'' What do you mean?''

'' Coming home every day and just enjoy the rest of the night together.'' Brittany says smiling nervously, Santana lowers her spoon and raises an eyebrow smiling slightly.

'' Are you asking me to move in?''

Brittany bites her lip placing her bowl on the table and nods her head. '' Um yeah? You are here almost everyday and I know it's a bit further away from your college but you can take my car whenever you want, I don't know if it is too soon but I love waking up next to you and coming home knowing you are here.'' She runs her hand through her hair and sighs softly. '' I really loved having you here this past week even though it started out during a not so nice moment, every morning I woke up into your arms this week just immediately brightened my day and…''

Santana places her bowl on the table as her girlfriend continues rambling and reaches out cupping her cheek, she slides over smiling slightly and pulls her forward capturing her lips in a loving kiss.

She slowly pulls out of the kiss as she feels her wrap her arms around her waist and leans their foreheads together smiling lovingly. '' You were rambling.'' She breaths out

'' Sorry.'' Brittany whispers smiling sheepishly, Santana shakes her head and smiles kissing the tip of her nose softly.

'' I would love to move in with you Britt-Britt.'' She strokes her thumb over her cheek and sighs softly. '' And it doesn't feel too soon to me, we are dating for almost eight months now and I couldn't be happier, waking up next to you and spending the night in your arms until I fall asleep were the better parts of my days this week and I love every weekend I spend here with you because we could just be us.''

'' So we are moving in together?'' Brittany asks smiling brightly, Santana smiles lovingly as she sees the excited spark in her eyes and nods her head.

'' Yes we are moving in together baby.''

Brittany smiles brightly pulling her in her arms and leans back after placing their empty bowls on the table, she kisses her head looking around her living room and bites her lip. '' Maybe we can go decoration shopping too.''

Santana chuckles cuddling into her and sighs softly. '' I love your apartment mi amor, I don't want to change anything about it.'' She glances up at her snickering as she watches her eyebrow raise disbelievingly and cups the back of her neck leaning up to kiss her softly. '' Yes I also love your gaming corner because it is almost the same as the one you had in Lima, the only thing I might want to change are the curtains in your bedroom you definitely need some blacked out curtains babe.''

'' Whatever you want San.'' Brittany whispers smiling happily, Santana smiles turning in her arms and cuddles into her burying her face in her neck.

'' I love you Britt-Britt.''

'' I love you too sweetheart.'' Brittany breaths out kissing the top of her head, Santana smiles sighing contently as she feels her run her hands up her back under her shirt and closes her eyes groaning as she hears her phone beep.

She slowly pulls back as a series of beeps follow the first one and grabs it, she leans back in Britt's embrace smiling as she turns to look at the TV and cups the back of her head kissing the underside of her jaw.

'' Rachel asks if we are up for a gleeks night at the loft, just some drinking and talking.''

Brittany shrugs her shoulders slowly nodding her head and smiles. '' Yeah sounds good, I feel much better and the fever is down since two days.''

'' Did you take pills today?''

'' No I didn't have any headaches or something else, your massage yesterday really relaxed me and even though I told Puck I didn't need him today he still came by because he likes the game time together.''

'' What about Q?''

'' Q is still like she was in high school, concerned until she sees with her own eyes that I am feeling better. She came by to just take a look that I can stay alone but stayed the second I asked her if she wanted to watch a movie and eat junk, the little one was quite active today so she was glad that my presence calmed him or her down.''

Santana chuckles and nods her head. '' Yeah that sounds like the Q I started to love in high school, do you want to change or drive to them in sweats?''

'' in sweats, do you want to change?''

Santana nods her head standing up and leans down kissing her cheek. '' Yeah give me five minutes.''

Brittany nods her head watching her run down the hall into her well now their bedroom and stands up grabbing their empty bowls, she walks into the kitchen putting them in the dishwasher after rinsing the sauce off and walks back out of the kitchen after turning off the lights and closing the balcony door.

She slips on leather jacket and grabs her black raiders snap back, she slips on her blue Nikes and leans against the door smiling as Santana walks out of the room looking relaxed and ready to go.

'' Ready?''

Santana walks over to her putting on her jacket and slips her shoes back on, she nods her head wrapping her arms around her waist and smiles reaching up adjusting the cap on her head. '' Did I tell you that I love it when you wear this cap?''

'' You do?'' Brittany asks smirking, she shrugs her shoulders and bites her lip. '' Mh never noticed it before babe.'' She adds walking out of her apartment locking the door, Santana slaps her ass as she walks past her to the elevator laughing and steps in as the doors immediately open.

'' Next time try to turn off the sarcasm babe.''

Brittany laughs pulling her in her arms and kisses her head smirking. '' Babe remember the times in high school when I walked in wearing a cap?'' She laughs as she watches a blush cover her cheeks and walks off the elevator pulling her with her, Santana intertwines their hands as Brittany leads her through alleyways a shortcut they found to walk to the loft and turns to her raising an eyebrow.

'' You complaining Britt-Britt?''

Brittany bites her lip groaning as she feels her member twitch as she thinks back at Santana's reaction and quickly shakes her head. '' Hell no.''

Santana chuckles squeezing her hand having heard her soft groan and smirks. '' Keep it in your pants babe.''

Brittany rolls her eyes opening the door of the building and walks in after her, she jogs up the stairs slapping San's ass as she jogs in front of her and winks as she glares at her over her shoulder. '' Whoa easy San.'' Brittany mutters wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her up as she stumbles, Santana turns to her standing two steps above her and pulls her into a searing kiss.

She pulls back walking up the stairs and stops at the top turning to look at Brittany snickering as she sees her still standing frozen to the spot, she smirks as she sees her bright blue eyes darken and snaps her fingers winking as she shakes her head looking up at her. '' You coming?''

She turns on her heels as she sees a smirk forming on her lips and squeals as she runs up the stairs, she burst into the hallway taking out the keys of the loft and quickly unlocks the door laughing as Brittany sprints towards her.

She throws the door open running inside and slides into the living room, she grabs Henry as she sees him standing near her and hides behind him laughing. '' Save me Hen!''

Henry glances around the group chuckling as they all look at the scene in amusement and wraps his arms around Britt's shoulders as she runs in, he immediately pulls her in a hug kissing her cheek and smiles. '' Glad you are fit again B!''

He pushes a shot of tequila in her hand and turns around handing Santana one, Puck clears his throat and smirks.

'' Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex!''

'' Screw you.'' Santana and Brittany mutter in unison immediately downing the shot, Puck laughs as Henry and Kurt take a sip of their wine and high fives Henry.

'' That was a good idea Hen.''

Quinn holds up two shot glasses looking at her best friends and smirks. '' Never have I ever joined the mile high club.''

Brittany turns to her girlfriend smirking and quickly downs her shot, Santana laughs and follows her lead groaning at the slight burn in the back of her throat.

'' Seriously? When?'' Mercedes asks as no one else drinks, Santana snickers and shrugs.

'' Nationals, New York.''

'' Really?!'' Brittany jumps as they all yell at them and laughs.

'' Don't worry none of you used that bathroom.''

'' You did it first class?!'' Kurt asks gasping, Brittany laughs as they all turn to her in shock and walks around the couch sitting next to Quinn.

'' Yep.'' She mumbles pulling her girlfriend in her lap, Quinn snickers shaking her head and slaps the back of their heads.

'' Sometimes I regret playing truth or dare with the both of you.''

'' You ask those questions Q, we just answer them.'' Santana replies cuddling into her girlfriend snickering, Brittany nods her head in agreement as Quinn rolls her eyes and smirks.

'' Are we on their level now?''She asks nodding her head at their friends, Quinn laughs shaking her head and nods her head over to Rachel.

'' Nah Rach is on the verge of being wasted, she drank a few shots too many.''

Brittany turns to look at Rachel and laughs as she sees her drunkingly talking to a pillow, she kisses Santana's shoulder as she burst out laughing and smiles. '' Hey Rach.''

'' Brittana!'' Rachel squeals out smiling, Santana chuckles and leans up hugging her quickly.

'' Hey drunky, time for a small drinking break don't ya think?''

'' No we are celebrating!'' Rachel slurs out giggling, Brittany raises an eyebrow and laughs.

'' What exactly are we celebrating Rach?''

'' You feeling fine again!''

'' How about celebrating something else Rach?'' Santana asks smiling slightly as she intertwines her hands with Britt's, Rachel tilts her head and smiles.

'' Like what?''

Brittany nods her head as Santana turns to look at her silently asking her if she wants to tell them and smiles as she turns back to their friends, Santana smiles and shrugs. '' I don't know, maybe that B and I will move in together?''

Brittany quickly covers her ears and chuckles as the girls squeal loudly, she smiles as they pull Santana up in a hug and yelps as Puck and Henry both pull her up into their arms.

'' Finally girls! We were waiting for this the past three months!'' Rachel exclaims smiling brightly, Brittany laughs as she runs to her and quickly catches her as she jumps in her arms.

'' Damn, yeah you really are wasted Berry.''

She smiles as the girls join the hug and kisses their cheeks, Quinn smiles the last one to pull back and kisses Britt's cheek. '' Are you staying at the apartment you are in now?''

Brittany nods her head sitting down and wraps her arms around her girlfriends waist as she settles back in her lap. '' Yeah my apartment has three rooms and two bedrooms, it's big enough for the both of us and when San finishes college and decides what she wants to do we can change one of the rooms in a record studio or an office.''

'' When will you start with your dance studio?'' Tina asks curiously, Brittany shrugs her shoulders and chuckles.

'' I already rented a building and currently a few workers I hired are setting up the rooms like I wish, I gave them a few sketches I made together with Mike on how we want the studio to look.''

'' We?'' Mercedes asks raising an eyebrow, Mike laughs as their friends all turn to him frowning and shrugs.

'' I know that I work at a studio now, but Britt offered me a position I just couldn't refuse.''

Brittany chuckles and smiles. '' Mike will be my co-owner, we always danced together and owning a studio together with him will be awesome. We will both have our own classes to teach but we will work together too, we are also deciding on who we hire together because he is a part of the studio and his decisions matter.''

'' That is awesome!'' Kurt squeaks out smiling proudly, Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles turning to Quinn.

'' Quinn and Tina will also join us, Q will be in charge of all things that has to do with money and she already has the access to the business bank account and T will be administrating all sign ups and make the lesson plans.''

'' Where will the studio be?'' Sam asks smiling, Brittany sighs leaning back against the couch and turns to him.

'' Two blocks away from my apartment directly in the school district, there is a high school and kindergarten directly next to the studio and we already cleared with the school that their dance lessons can be hold at the studio.''

'' Whoa how did you manage that?'' Mercedes asks in shock, Mike laughs and walks over to Brittany squeezing her shoulders.

'' B here made quite the impression at every school around the studio, and every kid she talked with immediately fell in love with her. We already have a few students that signed up even though we didn't start yet, we had a long talk with several directors and they offered us to teach dance class for a good price and we just had to say yes.''

'' We also have NYU who asked Mike to teach a few classes after they saw us dancing to San's songs last weekend, they asked me too but we agreed on it that Mike would teach at NYU once a week and I would take over the kindergarten and high school classes.''

'' You have everything set up.'' Henry says smiling, Brittany shrugs her shoulders and smiles slightly.

'' I started planning it back in high school and Mike helped me back then, it was always our plan and now we make it reality.''

'' When will your studio open?'' Rachel asks with a slight slur, Mike looks down at Brittany and smiles as he sees her already look up at him winking.

'' Saturday in two weeks, we are currently working on the website and will have a few job interviews during the week.'' He answers smiling, Brittany nods her head in agreement and smiles.

'' Puck's garage is running like it supposed to be and he hired a few employees, so I decided to start on my studio and after dancing with Mike last week I just had to ask him to join me.''

'' Yeah the two of you are really amazing together, every time we see you dance is just beautiful.'' Mercedes says smiling brightly, Mike chuckles kissing Britt's cheek and walks back to his girlfriend.

'' Dancing with B is amazing and we don't even have to rehearse, or bodies know what to do and we are so in sync it's kinda scary sometimes.''

Brittany laughs and nods her head in agreement. '' Yeah sometimes it really is Mike.''

'' What will be the name of your studio babe?'' Santana asks curiously cuddling into her, Brittany kisses her forehead and smiles after locking eyes with Mike.

'' The dancing Lilly.'' She says smiling slightly, Santana smiles and leans up kissing her cheek.

'' That is really fitting babe, I am sure everyone will love it.''

'' Yeah that is really cool B!'' Rachel squeals out slurring, Brittany turns to her raising an eyebrow and snickers as she sees her drinking straight from the tequila bottle.

'' Alright Berry gimme that bottle!'' Santana says biting back her laughter and holds out her hand, Brittany smiles as soon as Rachel gave Santana the bottle pouting and sighs.

'' Truth or dare Rach?''

'' Dare!'' Rachel slurs out smiling, Brittany laughs and runs a hand through her hair.

'' Go to bed.''

'' Okay!'' She squeals out jumping up, Brittany shakes her head as Tina immediately reaches out to keep her and watches Rachel run around the table.

'' Fuck Rach watch it!'' Mercedes squeals out as she watches her run against the table, Brittany sucks in her lips as she flies forward and her eyes widen as she slides over the floor like superman.

'' Am okay! Night!'' Rachel squeals out jumping up, Brittany shakes her head as everyone burst out laughing and chuckles.

'' Damn she will have a killer headache tomorrow.''

Santana nods her head in agreement and snickers. '' Yeah she will.'' She wiggles her ass to sit more comfortably and freezes as Brittany squeezes her hips holding her still, she turns her head having heard her breath hitch and raises an eyebrow keeping one ear on the conversations around them.

She smirks as she just shakes her head her blue eyes darkening and slowly moves her hips again, Brittany tightens her hold more and wraps an arm around her stomach pulling her down. She turns her head kissing her ear softly and groans. '' Stop teasing San.''

Santana smiles slightly turning her head and pecks her on the lips. '' Want to go to sleep babe?''

'' Mh here?''

Santana nods her head and smiles. '' Yeah, I can pack a few things tomorrow.''

'' That sounds really good, maybe we can borrow Puck's truck to bring it to our apartment.''

Santana sighs happily and nuzzles her face in her neck kissing her pulse point. '' Mh our apartment, I love the sound of that.''

Brittany smiles tapping her leg and kisses her forehead. '' I do too baby, come on let's go upstairs.''

'' We are going to bed guys, B still gets tired quite quickly.'' Santana helps her stand up and pulls her towards the stairs after they wished everyone a good night, she walks into her room immediately taking off her shirt and turns on her heels smirking as Brittany closes the door her eyes fixated on her breast still covered by a black laced bra. '' Eyes up her Britt-Britt.'' She murmurs snapping her fingers, Brittany shakes her head slowly walking over to her after locking the door and slides her hands around her waist pulling her closer.

'' Nope, I like the view babe.''

Santana chuckles tugging on the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head as soon as she lifts her arms, she turns them around pushing her on the bed and settles down beside her kissing her cheek as she suppresses a yawn.

'' Mh I know but you are tired baby.''

'' But.''

Santana shakes her head and leans up on her elbow, she cups her cheek and leans down kissing her softly. '' We have our whole lives in front of us with many sweet lady kisses mi amor, but today we will cuddle.''

Brittany sighs tiredly and nods her head yawning again, she turns on her side nuzzling her face in her neck and sighs contently. '' Mh I love you Santana Lopez.''

Santana smiles running her fingers through blonde locks and kisses her forehead. '' I love you too Britt-Britt, go to sleep baby.''


	18. Chapter 18

'' Britt-Britt I'm home!'' Santana yells through their apartment as she kicks the door closed carrying grocery bags, she kicks off her shoes frowning as she receives no answer and walks into the kitchen.

She quickly puts the groceries away and walks out of the kitchen. '' Britt?'' She yells again walking down the hallway to their bedroom, she opens the door and raises an eyebrow as she sees their room tidied up and fresh sheets on their bed.

She takes her phone out as it dings and chuckles as she sees a text message from her girlfriend.

_Hey sweetheart sorry I wasn't there when you came home but the workers needed to speak to me before the opening tomorrow, I know you are wondering why I didn't write you before but I had a few things to plan on my way to the studio. In about two minutes the doorbell will ring and the girls will show up helping you get ready, after that they will bring you down and a driver will be waiting to pick you up. I hope you are not to tired for the things I planned, we see each other in a few. I love you._

She chuckles as the doorbell rings and walks out of the room, she jogs down the hall throwing the door open and tilts her head as the girls walk in carrying a few bags. '' Okay, what the hell did she plan?''

Quinn smirks grabbing her hand and pulls her into the bedroom. '' None of us are telling you anything, but you need to get ready S.''

Rachel holds out a bag and smiles. '' Put this on San, Q will help you do your hair and Cedes will do your make-up.''

'' I will search for the fitting shoes.'' Kurt adds walking over to the closet, Santana raises an eyebrow and chuckles shaking her head.

'' Will I love it?''

'' It's Brittany, the girl that planned everything you loved on both of your first dates. What do you think S?'' Tina asks smirking, Quinn taps her ass and nods her head to the bathroom door.

'' Change, now.''

Santana chuckles walking into the bathroom carrying the bag Rachel pushed into her hands and pulls out the dress, she gasps softly as she sees the red laced dress she admired the past few weeks and bites her lip. '' Always so thoughtful.'' She murmurs to herself taking off her clothes, after taking a quick shower she slips on the dress and opens the bathroom door stepping back as Cedes and Quinn both walk in.

'' We have to sit S, I can't stand so long to do your hair.'' Quinn mutters smiling as Santana immediately crouches down so she can sit on the toilet lid, Santana sighs softly as she feels her brush her hair and bites her lip.

'' How the hell does B know what dress I want?''

Cedes chuckles setting up the make-up she needs and turns to her raising an eyebrow. '' The same way she knew everything in high school S, she observes and takes notes.''

'' Yeah she always watches you during our shopping days, she mostly memorizes what shops you spend a few more minutes at and goes back alone the next time.''

Quinn taps her shoulder and smiles. '' I am done, it's Cedes's turn.''

Santana stands up chuckling as Mercedes immediately turns to her and closes her eyes leaning against the sink, Quinn stands up running a hand over her bump and smiles taking Santana's hand. '' One sec, Cedes.'' She grabs her hand as soon as she lowers it and places both hands on her bump.

'' Holy.''

'' Shit.'' Both girls breath out, Santana turns to Quinn and smiles.

'' Is that?'' Quinn nods her head and chuckles.

'' Yes that is our little peanut.''

'' Only two more months and you can hold her Q.'' Cedes mutters smiling brightly, Quinn nods her head in agreement running her hand over her bump again as Cedes focuses back on Santana and smiles lovingly.

'' Yeah, we can't wait.''

'' Alright San all done.''

'' Damn you look smoking.'' Quinn mumbles smiling, Santana glances in the mirror and nods her head in agreement.

'' Damn, thanks girls!''

'' Girls the driver will be here in fifteen!'' Kurt squeaks out, Mercedes's eyes widen and she quickly pushes Santana out of the bathroom.

'' Girl put on your shoes.''

Rachel gasps as soon as she sees her and smiles brightly. '' Damn Santana, you look amazing!''

'' God B really has a good taste.'' Tina mutters shocked, Kurt hands Santana a pair of red stiletto heels and smiles clapping his hands.

'' Amazing! B will be drooling all over you tonight S!''

'' Thank you.'' Santana mutters smiling bashfully, she looks at her friends and bites her lip. '' What the hell did she plan guys?''

'' You will find out soon S, but I can guarantee you that you will love it.'' Quinn says with a reassuring smile, she hands Santana her purse and chuckles. '' Now where did you hide the present you bought for B?''

Santana laughs walking over to the closet and opens the two big doors, she reaches into one of her shoe boxes and pulls out a wrapped up gift.

'' Damn smart hiding place S.'' Mercedes comments snickering, Quinn tilts her head as she watches Santana's hands shake and slowly walks over to her. She covers her shaking hands with her own and locks eyes with Santana raising an eyebrow as she smiles nervously.

'' Okay you weren't nervous the whole time you got ready, why now?''

'' I don't know if she will like this gift.'' Santana mumbles softly her voice shaking slightly, Quinn shakes her head and smiles.

'' B will love everything you will give her S.''

Santana looks up locking eyes on hazel orbs and bites her lip. '' You don't understand Q.'' She bites her lip sitting down on the edge of the bed and exhales a shuddering sigh.

Quinn watches her best friend nervously wringing her hands and bites her lip as only one thought enters her mind. '' How long?'' She asks sitting down next to her, Santana turns to her with tears in her eyes and sniffles.

'' Two months.''

'' Okay the two of you lost me.'' Mercedes exclaims throwing her hands up, Quinn looks up watching Tina, Rachel and Kurt nod their heads in agreement and pulls Santana in her arms kissing her head.

'' Guys?'' She waits till they quiet down and smiles slightly. '' Think back to the day I was like this.''

Santana turns in her arms leaning back against her and watches their friends look at each other in confusion, she snickers softly as Mercedes's eyes widen and locks eyes with her as she turns to her.

Mercedes gasps loudly as Santana slowly nods her head and squeals loudly. '' No way!''

'' What is it?!'' Kurt, Rachel and Tina exclaim in unison, Santana gulps slowly sitting up and fiddles with the gift in her hands.

'' I am pregnant.'' She mutters softly, Quinn covers her mouth laughing as their three clueless friends immediately snap their heads around to look at her and shakes her head as they squeal loudly jumping up and down.

'' Brittany will love that gift San, that girl is head over heels in love with you and the both of you will be amazing parents! Brittany already talks about kids sometimes and even though she says that it's still too soon she will love knowing that you are pregnant, she might be afraid of your dad tho.'' Mercedes says as she walks over to hug her, Santana chuckles pulling back and shakes her head.

'' Dad will be over the moon, he knows B is financially stable and I will graduate in three months so I can finish college like planned. He pulled us aside the day Puck and Q told all of us that they are expecting and told us that if it happens to us that they will support us no matter what.''

'' But didn't you guys use protection?'' Kurt asks curiously, Santana turns to him and bites her lip.

'' I am or was on the pill, we all know that it's not one hundred percent safe tho.''

Quinn squeezes her shoulder softly and slowly stands up, she pulls Santana with her and chuckles holding her up as Kurt, Tina and Rachel tackle her in a hug. '' Alright guys loosen up, the driver will be here any minute now.''

She hands Santana her purse after putting the gift in and wraps an arm around her waist kissing her cheek. '' Stop stressing S.''

Santana slowly nods her head taking the jacket Tina holds out for her and puts it on, she follows them out of the room and smiles as the doorbell rings.

''Come on!'' Kurt squeaks out grabbing her hand, Santana laughs as he pulls her out of the apartment and shakes her head.

'' Slow down porcelain, I can't walk so fast in these heels!''

She steps into the elevator chuckling as he huffs and turns to the girls. '' Why is he so excited?''

'' It's Kurt.'' Mercedes answers like it's the most logical answer in the world.

'' Hey!'' Santana laughs as he turns to them pouting and kisses his cheek.

'' We love you Hummel.''

She steps out of the elevator as the doors open and smiles as Tina jogs in front of them opening the door, Santana walks out laughing as she sees Puck leaning against an Audi and shakes her head as he tips his hat.

'' God this feels like our first date in high school.''

Puck chuckles turning to her after kissing his girlfriend and opens the door for her. '' Your carriage awaits Ms Lopez, ready to get going?''

Santana nods her head sliding into the backseat of the blackened car after thanking the girls and kissing their cheeks, she leans back as Puck closes the door and smiles as he slides behind the wheel.

'' Don't even think about asking me what she planned S, she told me to shut up.''

Santana laughs and nods her head closing her eyes as Puck drives off and turns on some music. '' Yeah don't worry Puck, but thank you for doing this.''

'' Everything for my best friends.''

Santana smiles as he winks at her through the rear view mirror and turns her head looking out of the window, she bites her lip as she sees the city lights passing by and bites her lip.

_I don't know what she planned but I am sure this night will be perfect._


	19. Chapter 19

'' Hey gorgeous.'' Brittany says smiling as Puck opens the door of the Audi, she leans down offering Santana her hand and helps her out of the car. She pecks her on the lips and turns to Puck quickly hugging him. '' Thank you Noah.''

Puck smiles tipping his head again chuckling as she rolls her eyes and kisses her cheek. '' Anytime B.'' He kisses their cheeks walking around the car and winks. '' Have fun girls, call me if you don't want to take a cab back.''

'' I have my car here, but still thank you for driving San.''

'' Everything for my best friends B, see ya later.''

Brittany turns back to Santana after they both waved at Puck and smiles. '' You ready babe?''

'' What the hell did you plan Britt-Britt?'' She asks curiously as she sees one of the best restaurants of New York in front of them, Brittany bites her lip and shrugs her shoulders.

'' Celebrating our one year anniversary together.'' She turns to her leaning down and kisses her softly. '' Happy anniversary sweetheart.''

'' Happy anniversary Britt-Britt.''

Brittany slowly pulls back intertwining their hands and walks up to the restaurant, she opens the door for her slowly ushering her in and follows her up to the hostess. '' Hello we have a reservation under Pierce.''

'' Ah miss Pierce, yes your table is ready please follow me.''

Brittany nods her head placing her hand on the small of Santana's back and follows the hostess through the restaurant, she walks out the back smiling as she hears San gasp softly at the view and thanks the hostess as she stops beside their table.

She walks around the table pulling San's chair out for her and smiles as she kisses her cheek before sitting down, she walks to her chair sitting down and turns to the hostess.

'' Can I bring you something to drink?''

Santana nods her head and smiles. '' I would like a watermelon cooler please.'' She ignores Brittany's raised eyebrow and turns to her biting her lip. '' Do you want a beer babe?''

Brittany shakes her head and turns to the hostess smiling. '' Make that two watermelon coolers please.''

The hostess nods her head placing the menus on the table and smiles. '' I will be back shortly with your drinks.''

Brittany opens one of the menus after thanking her again and chuckles as she feels Santana's eyes on her. '' Quit staring babe.''

'' Can't.'' Santana mumbles slowly grabbing the menu, she locks eyes on piercing blue eyes as she looks at her over the menu she holds up and smiles slightly. '' Why are you so perfect Britt-Britt?''

Brittany smiles reaching over to grab her hand and gives it a soft squeeze. '' I am far from perfect San but I am just trying to be the woman you deserve, you deserve the best in this miserable stinking world and I will try my best to give you exactly that.''

She lifts their clasped hands tapping the menu and smiles. '' Pick whatever you want babe, I heard that they have the best burgers and sushi.'' She chuckles as she sees her eyes widen at the prices as soon as she opens the menu and shakes her head as she looks up at her in shock. '' Nu-uh no complaining or trying to pick out the cheapest dinner on this list, just order whatever you want San.''

Santana bites her lip slowly nodding her head and skims over the menu, Brittany squeezes her hand smiling lovingly and turns back to the menu in her hand.

'' Here are your drinks, did you decide what you want for dinner?'' The hostess asks as she places their drinks on the table, Brittany closes the menu after locking eyes with Santana and nods her head smiling.

'' Yes we would like the french style crepes to share as our appetizer and I would like the all American stuffed burger please.''

'' With curly or normal fries?''

'' Curly please.''

'' Very well and what about you Miss?'' She asks turning to Santana, Santana hands her the menu and smiles.

'' I would like the guacamole burger well done please.''

The hostess nods her head smiling and writes everything down. '' I will be back shortly with your appetizers.''

Brittany turns back to Santana after they both thanked her and smiles as she sees her looking at the beach right in front of them, Santana sighs softly as she sees the sun setting and turns to look at her. '' This is perfect Britt-Britt, thank you and thank you for the dress I didn't even realize that you knew that I wanted this one.''

Brittany chuckles and squeezes her hand softly. '' I might hate shopping but I do love watching you so I know what to buy you for Christmas or your birthday babe.'' She leans over the table kissing her softly and strokes a lock of hair behind her ear smiling lovingly. '' And you look gorgeous babe, the dress really fits you.''

She sits back as the hostess walks over to them and takes a sip of her drink thanking her softly as she places the crepes in front of them, she cuts a piece holding it up for Santana and smiles as she slowly takes a bite.

'' Whoa this is amazing.'' Santana mutters in shock covering her full mouth, Brittany smiles and takes a bite nodding her head in agreement.

After dinner and another drink Brittany hands the hostess her credit card and stands up holding her hand out for Santana, she pulls her up as she takes it and smiles kissing her forehead. '' Want to take a walk along the beach babe?''

Santana nods her head intertwining their hands and follows her through the restaurant, she smiles as Brittany wraps her leather jacket around her shoulders as soon as she got her credit card back from the hostess and pulls it tighter around her shoulders as they walk out.

Brittany walks over to her car kicking off her shoes and opens the trunk, she takes Santana's shoes from her dropping both of their shoes in the back of her car and closes it after taking off her socks.

'' Thank god you parked near the beach.'' Santana mutters as they both quickly walk onto the sand, Brittany chuckles wrapping her arm around her shoulder and kisses her head.

'' I know you hate walking on asphalt, but walking around with sand in our shoes is not really comfortable either.''

Santana nods her head in agreement cuddling into her side and sighs contently as they walk along the shore, she looks up at the sky and smiles pointing up. '' Whoa I never saw stars shining so bright before, well not after moving here.''

Brittany smiles kissing her head and looks up. '' I love starry nights.'' She looks back down biting her lip sighing nervously as she sees that they reach the rock she wanted to walk too and slowly leads her over there, she leans against the rock pulling Santana in front of her and kisses her shoulder pointing at the sea in front of them.

'' Look at the moon reflection babe.''

'' Whoa.'' Santana breaths out gasping softly as she sees the moon and stars reflecting into the water, she leans back against Brittany and intertwines their hands on her stomach. '' This is really beautiful babe.''

Brittany glances to the side as she sees movement in the corner of her eye and rolls her eyes as she sees their parents peaking around the big rock beside them, she makes a slow shooing emotion with her hand and runs her hands up and down the sides off her leather jacket slowly unzipping the pocket as she sees their parents quickly move away again.

She takes out the black velvet box clasping it in her hand and wraps her arms back around Santana's waist kissing the back of her neck.

'' You know when we first met I thought that you would play a big part in my life, during high school I was sure that you would be the most important part in my future and even during our break up while we were going to different colleges I still held the hope that someday I got to hold you like this again while just enjoying every moment with you by my side or in my arms.''

Santana turns her head to look at her and smiles lovingly. '' We shared the same thoughts Baby.'' Brittany leans down pecking her on the lips and shushes her softly.

'' Let me finish please.'' She smiles as she slowly nods her head and kisses her nose chuckling as she scrunches it up smiling cutely. '' It's hard to sum up what I love about you because I love everything about you.'' She chuckles softly squeezing her sides and quickly adds. '' Yes I even love you when you have a bad mood or when Snixx comes out.''

She smiles lovingly as she hears her raspy chuckle and bites her lip sighing nervously. '' I also love everything we do together but what will always be my favorite memory with you is our spring break road trip to Miami during our sophomore year because that was the first time you told me that you love me.''

Brittany bites her lip knowing she is rambling and takes a deep breath, she moves her hands to Santana's stomach taking a step forward and opens the box. Santana covers her hands with her own as she feels her tremble and gasps softly as she feels the cold metal of the ring inside the box, she quickly turns on her heels looking into sparkling blue eyes and covers her mouth tears filling her eyes. '' Bab...''

Brittany smiles slightly swallowing away the lump in her throat and gets down on one knee. '' I can't wait to have more beautiful moments and dates like this for the rest of our lives, Santana Maria Lopez will you do me the honor of becoming my wife.''

Santana nods her head choking out a sob and drops down on her knees crashing their lips together, Brittany tightens her hold on the box cupping the back of San's neck with her free hand and smiles into the kiss as she still nods her head.

She slowly pulls back leaning their foreheads together and licks her lips holding the box in between them. '' Will you marry me?''

'' Yes.'' Santana croaks out smiling tearfully nodding her head again, Brittany looks at her smiling and kisses her nose.

'' Yes?''

'' Yes!'' Santana says louder smiling brightly, she nods her head kissing Brittany again and sighs into the kiss. '' A thousand times yes Britt-Britt.''

Brittany chuckles as she hears cheers coming from behind the big rock and pulls out the ring as Santana frowns in confusion, she slides it on her finger kissing the ring and looks up in sparkling brown orbs still filled with tears. '' I love you.''

'' The ring is gorgeous baby.'' Santana gasps out softly as she admired the princes cut diamond white gold ring with little blue sapphires covering half of the three bands, she looks back up at her cupping the back of her neck and kisses her lovingly. '' I love you too Britt-Britt.''

Brittany smiles into the kiss slowly standing up and wraps her arms around her waist picking her up, she twirls them around laughing as she squeals and turns her head looking over at the big rock. '' Alright guys, you can come out!''

Santana looks up at her in confusion and turns her head as she hears footsteps, she squeals loudly as she sees her parents and grandmother and immediately runs over to them. '' Mami, papi, Abuela!''

Brittany smiles as she watches her fiance hug her parents and stumbles back as her mother and Puck tackle her in a hug, Puck holds her up chuckling and kisses her cheek. '' Congratulations B!''

Susan hugs her daughter tightly and kisses her temple. '' Your speech was so cute honey, I am so happy for you and I am sure your dad is looking down at us right now smiling proudly.''

Brittany sniffles nodding her head looking up at the sky and smiles '' Yes I am sure about that mama.''

'' Congratulations honey.'' Susan mumbles kissing her cheek, Brittany looks down and smiles. Susan steps back laughing as her daughter friends immediately tackle her in a hug and watches them congratulate them, she walks over to Santana as she sees her friends admire the ring and hugs her kissing her cheek.

'' You already belong to the family but now you will officially join the family, I am happy to call you my daughter in law honey. Congratulations.''

Santana cuddles into her and smiles. '' Thank you mama P, love you.''

'' Love you too San.''

'' San!'' Santana turns her head chuckling as the girls jog towards her and dodges them running straight to her best friend, Quinn laughs opening her arms and hugs her tightly kissing her cheek.

Brittany walks over to their parents smiling as she sees their friends surrounding Santana and Quinn in a group hug and yelps as Lio pulls her in a bone crushing hug, she smiles as Maribel and Alma immediately join the hug and buries her head in his chest.

'' Congratulations mija, I am glad you will officially join our family.'' Lio says smiling proudly as he kisses her head, Brittany smiles squeezing his side softly and sighs.

'' Thank you papa Lo.''

After the congratulation round ended Santana nervously bites her lip grabbing the wrapped up gift out of her purse and walks over to Brittany, she clears her throat interrupting her conversation with the boys and smiles as everyone turns to look at her. '' Babe, I also have a gift for you.'' She mumbles smiling nervously as she holds out the package, Brittany takes it from her and smiles.

'' What is it?''

'' Open it and find out mi amor.''

She turns her head as she feels an arm wrap around her waist and smiles thankfully as Quinn smiles reassuringly, she turns back to her fiance and smiles as she holds the two different pieces of clothing in her hands still rolled up.

Brittany tilts her head in confusion and holds the bigger shirt out for Santana to hold, Santana takes it from her rolling it out and holds it up with the text pointed at her. Brittany unrolls the small piece of clothing and her eyes widen as she sees that it's a onesie, her knees buckle as she reads the text and looks up at her Santana as she feels two different pairs of arms holding her up.

_Hi mommy! I can't wait to meet you. Mami told me that you are going to be **the best mommy ever**._

_Love, baby Pierce_

Santana turns the shirt with the text _Proud mommy to be_ as she looks up at her in shock and smiles lovingly as she gasps, Brittany gulps leaning her weight on Puck and her father in law and locks eyes on tear filled brown orbs tears streaming down her own cheeks. '' Really?'' She asks as their parents and the boys cheer loudly.

Santana nods her head and smiles tears dripping down her cheeks as she sees her reaction. '' Yes really mi amor, we are going to be parents.''

Brittany slowly pulls away from Lio finding the strength to stand on her own and jogs over to her fiance a proud smile taking over, she pulls her in her arms picking her up and cheers smiling brightly. '' We are going to be parents!'' She exclaims twirling them around, Santana laughs cupping her cheek and nods her head. She leans up on her tiptoes kissing her lovingly as soon as she put her down and smiles into the kiss as she feels her hands immediately cover her stomach.

Brittany pulls out of the kiss leaning their foreheads together and sniffles. '' God this day just can't get any better, I love you Santana Lopez and I love our little peanut.''

She holds the both of them up as their parents and friends tackle them in a hug and keeps an arm wrapped around San's waist, Susan hugs her tightly kissing her cheek again and smiles proudly. '' I am gonna be a grandmother, congratulation girls!''

'' Abuelo and Abuela Lopez does sound kinda badass.'' Lio exclaims chuckling, he kisses their cheeks and smiles. '' Congratulations mijas!''

'' Pfft I think Gran Abuela Lopez sounds way more badass mijo.'' Alma says laughing while she clicks her tongue, she kisses Santana's cheek as she burst out laughing and hugs Brittany. '' I am so happy for you girls, congratulations!''

'' Daddy and mommy to be, good job B!'' Puck exclaims smirking holding out his fist, Brittany laughs fist bumping him and smiles.

'' An unexpected but very welcome surprise, now I can really use the techniques I learned while joining you on your daddy to be course Puck.''

Puck laughs and nods his head in agreement. '' The two of you will be amazing parents and our little ones are already besties.''

'' Just like their parents.'' Santana says while hugging Quinn, Quinn nods her head in agreement and kisses Britt's cheek.

'' Your reaction was adorable B, I am glad I recorded all of it.''

'' Oh!'' Santana jumps as Brittany suddenly yells and turns to look at her raising an eyebrow, Brittany smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of her neck. '' Sorry but, babe I do have another thing for you.''

'' Babe two gifts are already too much, you proposing on our anniversary is the best gift ever.''

Brittany shakes her head reaching into the pocket of her leather jacket still wrapped around San's shoulders and pulls out a folded letter, she holds it out for her and smiles slightly. '' Believe me you will love this.''

Santana takes the letter from her and unfolds it, her eyes widen as she slowly reads it and she gasps loudly as she sees the sender.

She turns on her heels looking up at Brittany hitting Quinn with her hair and wildly moves her hand holding the letter. '' Are you serious?!''

Brittany nods her head and smiles proudly, she laughs catching her as she jumps in her arms squealing and kisses her cheek.

Santana shakes her head tears streaming down her cheeks once again and sniffles looking down into love filled bright blue orbs. '' How?''


End file.
